


Designate: First Husband

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [3]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alex dies pre show, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony was used to being undercover and playing many roles in his life. However, watch as he is forced by circumstances to play a role he'd never thought to prepare for - First Husband.





	1. 1: Meet Cute  - Kind of

**Episode 1: Meet Cute (Or dodging bullets all the way).**

 

Tony was waiting in line for his morning coffee from his favourite vendor. She was awesome and somehow never failed to get the perfect mix of caffeine, taste and foam. The trouble was Tony wasn’t the only one to know this, hence the queue. It was always fun to queue watch and today Tony had the added bonus of a hot guy to ogle. There was a lot to like - power dresser, cute face and oh so passionate about his job.    


Tony didn’t recognise him but that was hardly surprising considering he’d just spent six weeks on a boat. Still, he was managing to split his attention between his order and his phone call to who Tony assumed was his assistant. 

“No, get me a meeting with Jenkins.” Cute guy ordered. _  
_

Tony guessed he’d gotten his way as not a few moments later. There was a polite.  _ “Thank you, Emily.” _

Tony could later admit that the next few moments were like a movie script. Another patron dropped their coffee, Tony jumped sideways to avoid getting his shoes splashed, and the cute guy, still focussed on his call, turned into his path. As a result, they landed on the floor in a heap. Tony could also admit that he didn’t mind being under the cute guy but he would have preferred dinner first and a bed to be included. 

The bullet missed them both narrowly. Tony’s instincts kicked in and he covered the man, rolling them over. Tony didn’t know if he was the target or the politician but he couldn’t take the chance. The crowd’s panic was both useful and a hindrance at the same time. It provided Tony with cover to grab his gun but made it harder to spot the shooter. 

He looked down at the cute guy who looked alarmed but wasn’t panicking. Tony didn’t spare too long as he was focussing on keeping them alive. “Use your phone to call 911 and put me on speaker.”   
  
Tony heard the standard phrases. “Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Need immediate backup. Active shooter at my location.”   
  
The sound of sirens let Tony know that backup was already on its way yet he wouldn’t relax. He spoke softly. “Sorry, usually I like to buy dinner first.”

The guy chuckled. “I’m Tom Kirkman. Has the gunman left?”    
  
Tony couldn’t shrug from his position. “Difficult to say, waiting for backup to secure the area.”

FBI swarmed the area and Tony had to chuckle at seeing Fornell leading the team. “DiNozzo, aren’t you supposed to be in the office?”    
  
Tony chuckled. “First of all, is the area secure as I would like to stop doing my secret service impression.”   
  
Fornell chuckled. “The area is secure and I assume Secretary Kirkman would prefer not to be your pillow.”

Tom had a wicked grin on his face. “It’s not the worst way I’ve started a morning.”   
  
Fornell rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. Now, you are both coming back to headquarters. Your children are being picked up and brought to you, Sir.”

Tony could see the concern in his eyes, the guy was obviously a great dad. Damn, that just made him hotter. “Don’t suppose you could phone the office and let them know.”

Fornell snorted. “I already called Gibbs and let him know I’ll be borrowing you for two weeks.”   
  
Tony didn’t remember agreeing to that but quite frankly, with how bitchy the team had been these last few weeks, he’d welcome the respite. 

~*~

Tom was sitting in a room with the man who he’d collided with. “Should I be apologising?”    
  
The agent chuckled. “Not at all, Mr Secretary. Your collision probably saved my life given where the bullet hit the stand.”   
  
“Tom, and considering I was your cushion and we talked about dinner I think we should use first names.” 

Tony smiled at him. “Well, the good news is that I won’t be part of the investigation so I can go ahead and be familiar with you.”   
  
Any further conversation was halted by Fornell coming back into the room. “So, Secretary Kirkman, this was in fact directed at you.”

The man looked startled. “Whatever for? I wrote history books and am the Secretary of Housing and Urban Development.”   
  
Fornell knew that, of all the cabinet, this man was the most squeaky clean of all the politicians. He was mindful this was a cabinet member. “I am aware, Sir, but the contract was on your life.”

Tony went into business mode. “How much?”    
  
“Five, darknet origin... Moscow.”

Tony looked back at the cute guy who seemed pained. “What is it, Tom?”   
  
Fornell did seem surprised by the use of his real name but didn’t reprimand him for it.    
  
Kirkman whispered. “Moscow is where Alex was from.”   
  
Fornell pressed. “As in your wife’s family?”    
  
Tom nodded still lost. “She’s been dead two years though so what could it be? She was a human rights lawyer.”   


Fornell didn’t have all the answers. “I couldn’t say, Sir. Yet. However, I have had the President on the phone demanding you be taken to a safe house. Agent DiNozzo will be going with you, he can help you blend.”   
  
“Blend?”    
  
Tony took over. “You know that dinner? It may happen sooner than you think.” He looked over at Fornell. “Where?”

Fornell sighed as he should have figured that Tony would figure it out so quickly. “You’ll be heading to St Michael's.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Great, we’ll go sailing.”

Tom had been following to a certain extent but he wanted things in black and white. “Explain it to me and where the hell are my kids?”    
  
Fornell took the explanation. “You are going to be in protective custody, the easiest way to hide is to stay in the open and control the narrative. Say a gay couple moving to the coast for the sake of their children wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. It certainly wouldn't be something that people would question.”   


Kirkman rubbed his hands in front of his face as he absorbed all the things that were happening at once. Plus, he would be blind not to notice the agent and how cute he was. It was honestly the first time since Alex’s death he’d even considered another person like that. “So we skipped right past dinner and straight to marriage.”   
  
Tony had a good-natured grin. “When you just know, you know, right?”

Tom shook his head. “I've no doubt I fell for your smooth lines. What will our cover be?” 

Fornell handed over the passports. “You’re just holidaying for the summer before returning to academia in the fall. Will your children be able to handle this?”   


Tom sucked in a breath as that was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? “They’ll be able to handle it. Leo is old enough and for Penny, we can sell it as an adventure.”   
  
Tony said nothing as, although he was the best at undercover operations, he knew nothing about kids. He did get a ringside seat though to what a loving father was like having a reunion with his kids after a scare. 

~*~   
  
The Kirkman kids engulfed their dad as soon as he made it through the door. Blocking the light was who Tony assumed was the Secretary’s permanent agent. “Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS.”    
  
“Agent Mike Ritter.” He paused for a second. “I’m told there is a plan?”   


Tony was impressed by the level of sarcasm he managed to inflect into that statement. “There is, we’re just hearing the pitch right now.”

Fornell relayed the whole plan and the kids were silent as they absorbed what had happened. Fornell didn’t share the specifics of the threat with the children, especially if there was a familial connection. They didn’t need to know the dirty details. 

“So Agent Tony is coming with us?”    
  
Tony nodded bending down to the little girl’s height. “That’s right, your Dad’s pretty cool since he saved my life today.”   
  
Kirkman flushed and Tony thought it was adorable but he wasn’t going to let him forget that his morning tackling skills probably saved his life. He did mentally wonder what it was about the MCRT that his life expectancy always seemed to be challenged. “He returned the favour.”   
  
The Kirkman kids looked at Tony with appreciation. Tony didn’t know how he was going to handle that but he could adapt. If there was one thing he’d learned in life, it was that adaption was the key to survival. 

~*~

The undercover family rocked up to the house. Leo looked it up and down as he took his headphones off. “There are worse places to be, I guess.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “There sure are. We might have to wait to play ball though.”   
  
Leo looked over the ocean. “Yeah, sailing might be a better option.”   


Tony smirked. “I never tell anyone this but I grew up on Long Island so I know my way around a boat. If your Dad is cool with it we’ll find a way to take one out.”

Leo nodded, privileged to be told the fact. “I guess we’re getting the suitcases as Dad has Penny.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Sure, looks that way.”

The makeshift family made their way into their ‘holiday’ home. Leo used the cover of emptying the car to ask Tony a question. “Why a place like this?”    
  
“People who don’t belong stick out and local gossip will do the rest.” Tony explained. 

Funnily enough, Leo going to high school meant that his explanation made sense. “Should I watch out for the school bully?”   
  
Tony didn’t want to alarm the kid any more than he already was. “Maybe point him out to me.”   
  
“I can do that.”   
  
~*~

That first day was odd but Penny was, thankfully, used to Agent Ritter being around so it wasn’t too strange to have another agent around as well. She never thought as to why he was in the house and eating food with them. She was just glad to have another ear to ask all of her questions to about whatever was on her mind.

Finally, the kids were in bed and Tony and Tom were downstairs alone. Tony could see his mind whirring. “Ask whatever questions you want.”

Tom sighed as he truly didn’t know where to begin. “I accepted HUD as it was a good position but not high profile enough to warrant a threat to my family.”

Tony understood why he was worried and handed him a beer. “You know, no one plans for a hit being put on them. It’s often because the person putting the hit out is crazy.”

“I can’t leave my kids alone.”   
  
Tony put his hand on Tom’s needing him to look up and see his face. “Hey, we won’t let that happen and those kids are awesome. You’ve done a great job on your own.”   
  
Tom had a soft smile. “They’re the best of me and Alex. Penny adores you, you know. You should be flattered as she’s usually shy around strangers.”   
  
Tony looked sheepish as he couldn’t explain that one. “I’ll say it again, you’ve raised great kids. Usually, kids hate me.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Shall we watch the game?”    
  
Tony smirked and started to tease his roommate. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Tony had to admire the way Tom didn’t miss a beat with his response of. “I sure do, darling.”

Tony, who’d made the mistake of taking a swig of his beer, only just managed not to miss his mouth, which wasn’t his smoothest moment.

~*~   
  
Tony had slept on the couch. One for the reason was for security, and if anyone questioned why Tony wasn’t sleeping with Tom he could use the excuse he’d slept on the couch as he’d fallen asleep watching tv. 

He woke up hearing twin groans. “No, dad, please no eggs. We have cereal, right?”    
  
Wow. Tony guessed that cooking eggs, at least, might not be Tom’s strongest point. He stood up, thankfully in joggers and a tee-shirt he’d pulled over his head. It was weird sleeping with nightclothes on but there were little people around. “You know, one of my skills is eggs. Mind if I take over?”   
  
Tom pouted but surrendered the skillet “I see where this is going so please - if only to stop the whining.”   
  
Penny hugged Tom, peppering him with kisses. Tony and Leo though hadn’t missed the way she did it for just long enough for Tony to finish the breakfast.

Tony slid them along the breakfast bar. “Breakfast is served, milady.”

Penny grinned at him. “Thank you, Tony.”   
  
“You’re welcome. So what’s the plan for the day?” Tom asked, deferring to Tony as he was the one aware of the security consequences. 

Tony wanted to make this as pain-free for the family as possible. “Well, Leo was asking about sailing, so if you’re feeling adventurous I’d say let’s hire a boat.”   
  
Penny nodded and Tom looked thoughtful. “The museum here has some interesting collections I’d like to see.”

Leo groaned. “Can I take my music?”    
  
Tom snorted at his son. “You mean your headphones aren’t surgically attached?” 

~*~   
  
St Michael’s was like a bubble and Tony treated it like a holiday. Well, as close as to one as he could get. He never forgot about the contracts but Fornell had sent them to the perfect place to blend. The boat had been great fun and Tom had taken pictures of his sweet pea learning to sail. She’d looked adorable in the little captain hat and lifejacket, listening to the instructions.

Leo was watching with him and his son surprised him. “He’s good with Penny.”

Tom didn’t bite his lip or blush because he was a grown ass man but it was a close thing. 

“Yeah, he is a good man. I’m sorry we had to leave town.”   
  
Leo rolled his eyes at his Dad. “Hey, someone took a pop at you. I’m okay with not seeing my friends if it saves your life. So at least I can learn some new skills ... and Tony promised to show me a few tricks with the ball.”   
  
“Oh yeah?”   
  
Leo nodded, excited as football was one of his favourite topics at the moment. “Yeah, Dad, he nearly went big in both football and basketball. Sorry, he went to OSU though.”   
  
Tom snorted. “He’s a Buckeye?”    
  
Leo nodded. “Sorry.” His Dad would always be Cornell through and through. Although, he’d seen the looks his Dad had been throwing at the agent and suspected his alma-mater wouldn’t be the sticking point it might have been. He’d just have to keep watch and give his Dad the nudge if needed.   
  
~*~ 

A week later, and Tom had steadily fallen into an easy friendship. Although, he hadn’t flirted with a friend as much as he had with Tony since Alex. It was big and scary and yet somehow - Tony made it easy. They were sitting on the chair that made up part of the deck in the backyard, staring out over the sea. Tom gratefully accepted the beer Tony handed him.

“You okay?” Tony asked him with concern as he sat down.

Tom nodded and chuckled ruefully. “Yeah, I was just thinking about how much I’ve adored the break. Too bad it came at the expense of contract hit.”   
  
Tony did laugh then, it was said with such irony that it couldn’t be helped. “I won’t say it hasn’t been good for me too. Plus, your kids are made of win.”   
  
“Yeah, they are. You know, after Alex died, if it hadn’t been for them I think I would have curled up and just tried to forget about the world.” Tom confessed. 

Tony couldn’t say he understood fully so he didn’t offer an empty platitude. “Hey, you didn’t and that is what matters.”

Tom clinked his bottle. “So how long do you think it will take before we’re dragged back to Washington?”   
  
Tony laughed softly. “You make it sound like a terrible fate.”

Tom shook his head. “Not terrible, we both do good there. I know that but here is so  _ simple _ .” 

Tony smiled fondly and raised his bottle in a toast. “To enjoying simple whilst we have the chance.”

If Tom was braver he would’ve leant forward and kissed him but now was not the time. For now, the family unit was makeshift and for protective reasons. “Whilst we have the chance.”   
  
The pair sat watching the sunset, not saying a word, just enjoying the tranquillity. It was the end to a perfect day. Tony found himself wishing for more of the same and for once, the idea of being ‘out’ at work didn’t scare him. 

~*~

Leo woke the next day curious as neither his Dad not Tony were in the bedroom. He couldn’t hear any noise in the kitchen and there was no sound in the bathroom. So where were they? What he saw surprised him; his Dad and Tony had fallen asleep on the outside chair. His Dad had slumped sidewards onto Tony’s shoulder. 

The only thing he could think was  - they fit.  Penny nearly ran into him. “What are they doing?”   
  
“Sleeping,” Leo whispered, hoping his little sister would catch the hint. He may be a teenager but even he could see how tired and weary both men were. It wouldn’t hurt them to sleep a bit more and the garden was secure. At least that was what Tony had said the day before. 

“Why on the seat? It can’t be comfy.”    
  
Leo chuckled. “You might be right. Let’s go find the cereal.”

~*~

A phone call broke their afternoon reading. Tony and Tom were doing their best to make sure that the children completed all their summer work. Tony answered. “DiNozzo.”   
  
He paused looking at the Kirkmans. “Confirmed?” 

Tony closed the phone call as the children were present all he said was. “The threat has passed.”   
  
Leo perked up. “We can go home?”    
  
“You can indeed, buddy.” Tony smirked, knowing that Leo wanted to go home, not because he hated St Michaels but because his girlfriend was in DC. 

Penny groaned. “That means Daddy will cook eggs.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Hey, your dad has many talents.”   
  
Tom snorted. “Just not cooking eggs, apparently.”

Tony sighed. “I guess we gotta go pack. I hear the office wants me back tomorrow.”

Tom knew he needed to get back to work too, he loved his Deputy but give someone too long in Washington and they would usurp you. “Yeah, I guess the President will want me back as well.”

Tony chuckled ruefully. “Sucks to be an adult sometimes.”  
**  
****~*~**

Tom was home, Tony had insisted on driving the family back. “Home, sweet home.”

Tom nodded and he was feeling a bit sad, he would greatly miss the place in St Michaels. Oh, who was he kidding? He’d miss Tony. The last two weeks living in the bubble were a balm to his soul that he didn’t know he even needed. 

He walked up the steps of the townhouse and the kids waved just as much as he did. Leo was the one to whisper to him. “Mom would kick your ass if you didn’t ask him out.”   
  
It was a good job that he’d fixed that step as he would have fallen flat on his ass.  The only thing had stopped him pursuing Tony was the idea that the kids might not approve. Now, he pretty much had explicit permission. It was further compounded by his sweet daughter. “Yeah, Daddy. Tony makes you smile more so you need him in your life. Plus we need him ‘cause he makes great eggs.”   
  
“He sure does.” Tom picked his daughter up. “You make me smile, sweet pea.”   
  
“Not the same way Tony does, Daddy.” She replied with the innocence of a six-year-old.    
__  
__ Tom made a resolution - within the next 24 hours he would phone and ask Tony on a date.   
  



	2. 2. Work and Resolutions

  1. **Work and Resolutions**



 

Tony was unaware of Tom’s resolution. Instead, he was dealing with Tim and Ziva’s not so subtle hostile behaviour. This was one thing he hadn’t missed whilst on the boat or in St Michaels. In fact, right now - being back in St Michaels with the Kirkman's would have been preferable.

“Where have you been?” Tim demanded to know.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes because it was adorable the way his probie thought he would actually answer. His probie was getting a little too big for his boots since his time as Cyber-Head, so without looking up from his screen, Tony answered him. “I know I’ve been away for a while, McDense, but surely you still know what National Security means, and classified.”

“On your first day back? You got pulled for an assignment?” The disbelief was audible. He knew McGee thought he was an idiot but Christ, it was like he couldn’t tie his own shoes without help. Well, Tony was going to bite back. He was done shielding McGee and if he thought he could play with the big boys then it was time to find out.

“Well, you know, McDoubter, I have skills and the other agencies know it.” Tony said with a grin. His weeks away on the ship and then upon the coast had given him the space to consider his life and the direction he wanted it to take.

Tony didn’t expand or even comment on his status as SFA. He did in fact, just carry on with his task. McGee was about to open his mouth again but saw it would have no effect as Tony wasn’t listening. Tony didn’t bother to hide his smirk as McGee stormed back to his desk in a huff.

Ziva took a different tack, having arrived five minutes later. She snarked, “Oh, so you have finally decided to grace us with your presence.”  
  
Tony looked up from his computer screen where he was looking at the team expenditure report. “The FBI said I could come home. Hello to you too, Ziva. Now I believe the reports for the Cannings and Jenkins cases are needed. They need to be with JAG by midday.  Commander Cole has just emailed to remind me. Thank you.”   
  
“That’s it?” Ziva asked a little confused. She was not used to this behaviour.

Tony looked nonplussed but Tony knew why she was annoyed. He just nodded and went back to his report. Let them guess why he was calmer, he was done playing a role.

“No stories about women?” Ziva asked like she was trying to goad him into a response.   
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope, I understand that sharing my news with you was ill-received so I have made a resolution to stop. Reports please?”   
  
“I won’t stand for this _japer_.”

Tony frowned but knew what she meant. “I think you mean caper but in the twenty-first century we prefer the word prank.” He then smirked, wanting to keep her on her toes.

~*~  
  
Tom’s first day back at work was mind-numbingly boring. Meeting after meeting. He was reminding himself that he was here for a reason. He had a purpose and it was a vision to improve the lives of Americans.   
  
In his pocket, he kept playing with a card. It was a business card, for one Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He looked at the clock and took assertive action. “Time for lunch I think.” 

He pulled out his phone, resolving to make the call before he lost his nerve. “Hey, you busy?”   
Tom didn’t bother to remind him who he was. They’d just spent two weeks together so they knew each other's voice.

Tom was relieved by the warm response of. “Not for you, what’s up?”   
  
Tom smiled feeling a little surer. “Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner now that the excitement’s died down.”   
  
Tom knew he’d make the right choice when Tony asked. “I’d love to. You’ll have to pick the venue ... I have no idea of kid-friendly venues if needed.”   
  
Tom choked back a laugh. “I think the first one Leo can babysit.”   
  
“Okay, if you’re sure. It’s just I get that those kids are your priority and I love how good you are with them and I don’t want to come between that.” 

Tom had to confess. “I won’t lie, I kind of adore the fact that you get that and don’t treat the kids like excess baggage.”

Tony did snort. “Name a time and place and as long as crime doesn’t interfere... I’ll be there.”

~*~

Ziva and McGee didn’t get it so they were bitching to Abby. “There is something wrong with Tony.”  
  
Abby looked up from her machines. “What? How do you know?”   
  
Tim huffed like Abby shouldn’t question his judgement. He said shortly. “Well, he hasn’t pranked me or insulted me.”   
  
“He is doing all his work on time with no comments. It is odd.” Ziva said by way of explanation.

Abby didn’t bother to hide her confusion. She’d never seen it until now - they were always complaining about Tony but now it finally struck her. They were whining for the sake of it. “So let me get this straight ... you’re upset because he is being professional at work just like you said you want.”  
  
They didn’t get it, she could tell - how could she have not noticed. She bit her lip and made a resolution to talk to Tony away from work, she only hoped he’d listen.

“It’s obviously a prank. He won’t be able to keep this up.” Tim said like he’d solved the riddle.

Abby just put her eyes back to the lab work she was completing. “You’ve figured it out ... now shoo. I need to commune with Major-Mass-Spec.”  
  
~*~

Tom had bit the bullet and asked Emily for advice. “So where is a good first date place around here?”   
  
She dropped her pen in shock. “Say what now?”   
  
Tom rolled his eyes because she really did run his life so she deserved to have a few minutes of fun. “I have a date, and I want to go somewhere for adults.”   
  
Emily quirked an eyebrow. “What about the kids?”   
  
Tom snorted. “Penny adores him, she wants him to come back if only so I will stop cooking breakfast. And Leo loves the fact his tips on playing ball got him on the football team.”   
  
Emily didn’t know which part of the statement to start on first. “Okay, hold it. The kids know him?”   
  
Tom nodded. “Oh yeah, and despite what he claims he is not bad with children.”   
  
“How? What?” She was frowning trying to figure it out. “When?”   
  
Tom chuckled. “Well, you remember hot agent who I tackled at the coffee stand?” 

She nodded because that was a memorable day. “Yeah.”  
  
Tom shrugged. “It’s him. We spent two weeks in each other's pockets and we didn’t hate it.”

“Wow.”

She was grinning now because apart from his job and looking after his children she’d seen Tom retreat from the world. She could see a change in her boss and friend. “You know what - I’ll plan the date and ... I’ll also babysit so you can relax and enjoy your date.”

~*~  
  
Tony had been checking his messages most of the day. He could admit at least to himself that he was excited about the date this evening. He wanted this thing with Tom to work and that was scary.

“New blonde?”   
  
Tony shook his head but gave no further details. He didn’t want to explain him and Tom. It was no-one’s business but theirs. It was funny - he’d never been protective over any relationship until now.

“Boss, it’s six and all the paperwork’s done.”  
  
“Hot date?” Gibbs asked, curious to see what the answer was.

Tony just smirked coyly. “All my work’s done so I am asking to leave on time - as is my right.”  
  
He added the last quietly but with a voice of steel. Gibbs though took the opportunity to make it a chance to have a dig at the others. “Well, since you seem productive - sure, DiNozzo.”

Tony stepped on to the elevator and checked his phone. “Hey, Tom what’s up?” 

“My babysitter is sick and laid up in the guestroom.”  
  
Tony might have thought it an excuse but he sounded so distressed at the idea that Tony laughed. “Okay, do you have food for yourself, the kids ... and your guest?”

“No, I was going to go with a takeaway.”  
  
Tony snorted. “Look, give me half an hour ... I can get the ingredients to cook some pasta, maybe soup for … Emily ... is it?”   
  
Tom didn’t know how he deserved Tony some days but he was a smart man, he didn’t refuse the offer. “You’re a gift from the gods.”

“See you in thirty.”

~*~

Tony knocked on the door of the townhouse. “Hey, how are we all?”   
  
Tom stepped forward to take the brown paper bag of supplies. “Frazzled - but welcome to _casa-de-Kirkman_ anyway. Chaos will ensue.”  
  
Tony didn’t blink at the warning, in fact, he smiled. “Happy to hear it. How’s your aide?”   
  
Tom snorted. “Miserable and upset - she won’t forgive me if I ruin this date because she was sick.”  
  
Tony smiled shyly. “I think we know how good we can be. We’ve done this slightly backwards considering we’ve already lived together for two weeks.”

“Being normal is overrated.”  
  
Tony would have clinked a glass in salute at that because he wholeheartedly agreed. Instead, he was greeted with a little blonde whirlwind. “Agent Tony, you’re back!”

Tony had to grin in response. That was one of the things he adored about children - they never left you in doubt about their feelings. “Did you miss my eggs?”   
  
She shook her head. “Nope, the stories too.” 

Tony chuckled. “Is that right, but I need to cook some food now.”

“Can I help?”   
  
Tony froze and looked to Tom. “You’d have to ask your Dad, sweetheart.”   
  
“Can I, daddy?”   
  
Tom pouted because he’d been hoping to monopolise some time alone with Tony but he was powerless to resist those eyes. Tony saw this and snickered. “Never let those on the hill know your secret.”   
  
Tom huffed and picked his daughter up and swung her onto his hip. “Nah, my sweetpea is not allowed near those idiots until she is at least sixteen.”

Tony followed Tom back to the kitchen area and loved the fact that he wasn’t freaking out. Leo was at the table and looked relieved to see him. “Oh thank god you’re here. He’s been moping.”  
  
Tony turned to look back at Tom to see the man blushing and it was seriously cute. Still, he was kind enough not to add to the teasing. “Come on, let’s get some food started.”

It wasn’t the most romantic or passionate date he’d ever had and yet, that evening, cooking and spending time with the Kirkman’s was one of the best he’d had.

~*~

Tony walked into work with a spring in his step to see two exhausted people. “Let your paperwork catch up with you?”   
  
“Don’t say I told you so, it is unbecoming.”   
  
Tony shrugged at Ziva because he wasn’t going to say that purely because he didn’t care enough to.  He just sat down and fired up his own computer. The day went quickly and Tony took his break to message Tom, he wanted to reassure the man he wasn’t disappointed with their date yesterday. He loved the fact that Tom was a family man and the last thing Tony ever wanted to do was break up a family.

At lunchtime, a courier came to the bullpen leaving people curious to see what was the gift. Tony smirked seeing it was his favourite coffee, a new thermos and hazelnut creamer he liked.

“Who is that from?”   
  
Tony looked up and smirked. “A friend.”   
  
McGee’s eyebrow shot up. “A friend who knows your favourite coffee and creamer combination.”   
  
Tony’s smirk grew. “That sounds like you want personal information and we’re not that kind of team. Back to work _McConfused.”_   


Tony took one last look at the note and smiled. It read - _To keep you awake after we exhausted you._

It was ironic that statement wasn’t nearly as dirty as it sounded. Although he had no doubt that should anyone read it - they would judge him accordingly.

What he really wanted to do was get to the end of the day to talk to Gibbs - he could do with an outside perspective and he could always guarantee Gibbs would never sugarcoat it. Today was Thursday which meant cowboy steaks.

~*~

Gibbs had been sanding the boat waiting for his second to arrive. He knew Tony needed to talk but it wasn’t an emergency which made Gibbs suspect it was personal. He heard the footfalls and didn’t stop his motions. Tony hadn’t said anything yet which made him think it was definitely personal. Tony might speak a lot but if you listened it was never anything deeply personal.   
  
“You know where the sandpaper is.” Gibbs reminded him. 

Tony picked it up. “I met someone.”  
  
Gibbs spoke softly not looking up. “Oh?”   
  
“He’s a widower.” Tony said, getting the bigger shock out of the way.

Now that did surprise, Gibbs. “Is he now, how did you meet?”   
  
Tony grinned crookedly. “He fell on me getting coffee but I’m kind of glad as it saved my life.”   
  
“You mean your someone is Tom Kirkman.”

Tony nodded. “It is and I am falling so deep. It’s scary.” He took a deep breath as he said it. He was scared and that was what it amounted to. It had been a long time since he’d been willing to risk his heart.

Gibbs looked at him with a small smile. “Love is... are you’re ready? What you need to ask yourself ...are you ready for the potential media storm if a reporter sniffs you out?”

Tony took the time to think through the question as it deserved it. It was a big question and he needed to get it right because there wasn’t just him and Tom to consider - there were two children who didn’t deserve to be messed with. He loved his undercover work but he was more than that - he was getting older and he didn’t want to die.

He looked up in surprise. “I am, boss.”

Gibbs smirked. “Good. Can I be there when Ziva and McGee find out you’re dating a guy?”

Tony chuckled because that was going to be something else. “Let’s wait a few weeks. There are children to think about.”

Gibbs nodded. “It won’t be weeks, DiNozzo. If you’ve given your heart you’ll be in this for the long haul. You and I both know you don’t give that too freely.”

Tony nodded and the conversation was over for now but Gibbs had no doubt they’d be revisiting it. He would always leave his basement free for DiNozzo to talk to him.

~*~  
  
Four months later and the relationship with Tony and Tom had developed to the point the Press Secretary was aware. Oh, and Tony was an approved guardian to collect the younger Kirkman's in case of an emergency. Tony never imagined being the one who’d be contacted until today.

“Agent DiNozzo.”  
  
They were in the bullpen so no one thought anything of the call. Well, until they noticed the fact that Tony had gone pale. “I see and Tom isn’t contactable?”   
  
He could have face-palmed. He’d been dragged into the negotiation with the Russian party on the grounds he was the only one of the senior cabinet to speak Russian. Tony knew that whatever was being discussed was so serious that there would be no electronic communications allowed.

He pinched his nose. “Okay, so where are they taking her?”   
  
Tony took a deep breath and in his mind, he was already thinking of a list of what needed to be done. He saw the two curious looks of the junior agents but right now that was so not his priority. He took his own phone out. “Hey, Emily. Listen, Waterfront just contacted me. They’ve taken her to Georgetown. Look, I know that Tom is in meetings. I’m going but I need you to get a message to Gonzaga that Leo needs to go with the car that I’m sending.”   
  
Tony huffed at whatever the response is. “No, it’s a physical injury and bad luck but you can bet that we’ll be roasting them once she’s okay.” 

“I will but you need to keep Tom calm and get him in here.”  
  
Tony was already packing his stuff up. He knew that the minute he said Penny’s name that Gibbs would let him go.

McGee and Ziva were still waiting for answers but Tony figured they’d have to get used to disappointment. “Boss - It’s Pen’.”  
  
“GO!”

~*~  
  
Tony raced through the doors of Georgetown hospital wondering where Penny was, and how she was. The call from the school had been stupidly vague, or at least that is how it felt to him right now.

“Hello,” he flashed his badge. “I’m looking for information on Penny Kirkman. I’m her guardian.”

The nurse looked up to see him, she could see his frantic worry. She checked the name on the badge against a list on her computer. “Right this way.”  
  
Little Penny was stuck on a bed and it seemed to dwarf her size even more. She was clearly in pain.

Tony gently leant on the bed, careful not to touch her injured leg. “Hey, my sweet Penny.”  
  
She rolled over to get a hug, obviously wanting the comfort and reassurance of an adult. Tony was touched that she sought that from him. She mumbled something sleepily to his waist. He listened more carefully. “I’m your sweet pea.” 

It was a good job that Tony was sitting down because he felt like he would have fallen over in shock. Sweet Pea was Tom’s special nickname for his daughter and she never let anyone else call her that. He was alarmed at how sleepy she was but thankfully the doctor appeared. “Hey, why is she so sleepy? I thought it was a suspected broken arm and gash.”  
  
The doctor nodded. “It is and this is common amongst youngsters. She has had quite the nasty shock and lost blood. She was administered antibiotics and we’ve stitched up the wound. We’ve got the orthopaedic attending ready to be here within the hour to conduct the casting of the arm. She is in the safest place right now, sleeping next to her parent.” 

Tony listened to what was being said and asked his only concern right now. “Is she okay to be leaning against her arm, or does she need to keep it immobile?”   
  
The doctor smiled. “If it was too much pain she would assuredly let you know. As for her arm - it will be fine. It is a clean break and ninety-nine percent of the time it should heal without complications.”   
  
Tony nodded and tried to shift her to lye flat on the bed but keeping her tucked to his side but no pressure on her arm. “Come on, Sweet Pea, let’s get comfortable whilst we wait for your Daddy and Leo.”   
  
“They’re coming?”   
  
“Of course,” Tony promised. “You know your Daddy is in the important meeting with the President otherwise he’d be here right this second.”

“I know.” She said so sure of her Dad and having absolute faith in him being there for her. “Can you tell me a story?”   
  
Tony knew what he could talk about. “Did you know my boss is pretty weird?”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“He builds wooden boats by hand in his basement.” Tony said in a whisper like it is a big secret. 

She frowned but this time not in pain but from the mystery. “How does he get them out?”   
  
Tony shrugged. “No idea. You should ask him when you see him.”

Penny perked up at that. “Does that mean I get to see where you work?”   
  
Tony smiled. “Yeah, Sweet Pea, but not until you get your cast off.”   
  
She huffed in annoyance as she wanted to go tomorrow. What she was also though, was very tired and Tony was there so she could relax.

~*~  
  
Tom got to the hospital room and the sight made his heart warm in ways he never knew it could. Tony was lying on the hospital bed with Penny sprawled on top of him. Leo was asleep but with his head on the bed and his hand still joined with Penny’s.

“Marry me.” Tom said it as less of a question and more of a statement. The moment was right, the kids were here, it wasn't rushed - just a perfect moment of tranquillity. When he should have been terrified out of his mind - he’d been calmer knowing that Tony was at the hospital. He loved Tony and trusted him around the kids and there was no way he wanted to waste any more time.

Tony grinned, even if his eyes were a little watery. “Yes.”

  
  



	3. Ep 3: New dawn, New world order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter deals with the premise of the Capitol Building being bombed (And mass casualties as a result) due to a terrorist incident. If this is a trigger then, please avoid

The hospital room was full of hope, perhaps at odds with the usual feel of the place. Leo had heard his Dad’s less than smooth proposal but was relieved that Tony said yes. They were good for each other and both men treated him and Penny like they hung the moon. Leo was impressed with how the two men had managed to fit on the bed but still not wake up his little sister.

Leo’s head had shot up with his Dad’s question. “You said yes.”  
  
Tony nodded but couldn’t move too much with Penny still in his arms. “Yeah, Kiddo, you’re stuck with me. Is that okay?”   
  
Leo nodded. “Yeah, it sure is. Guess you’ll finally have to officially move in.”

Tony saw Tom freeze but he chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”  
  
Tom let out the breath he’d been holding. “I know it’s sudden but I had to ask.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and managed to steal a kiss from the angle. “Relax, I’m not hiding this or us but it is your job where you’ll have the most difficulties.”   
  
Tom glowered. “Let them. I can always go back to teaching. I have my family and that’s way more important than politics.”   
  
“Dad?”   
  
Tom shook his head. “I took the move to Washington because it was the right thing for the family at that time. Now, if need be I can move on.”

Leo understood what was not being said as he was old enough. Wisely, he chose to change the subject. “Do you think we’ll need ear-muffs when Penny hears the news?”   
  
Tony snickered. “Maybe - but it’ll be worth it.”

Tom reached into his pocket. “This is yours.”  
  
Tony smiled as the masculine ring was placed on his finger. “It’s perfect. Just you wait ... I’ll be getting you one as soon as our sweet pea let’s go of me as her pillow.”

Tom had made his own space on the bed. “If you say so, love.”

Tomorrow would bring its own challenges but for now, the small family unit was together and that was all they needed.

~*~

Tony had messaged Gibbs to let him know. _I’m engaged._

_Good - Congratulations, bring them around_

Tony smiled as he closed his cell phone. He knew that for Gibbs there would be no issue - he only ever had a problem with incompetence.

“Who was that?”   
  
Tony grinned at Penny. “Remember I told you about my boss?”   
  
“He builds boats.”   
  
Tony nodded. “Well, he ordered me to bring you around to meet him.”   
  
Tom smirked. “It is time, I guess.” He didn’t say the rest of it. Tom was more than aware that for Tony, Gibbs was the father figure he’d chosen as his own father was such an abysmal failure. “Name a time and place.”

Tony nodded, knowing they’d have time. He just never imagined that the meeting would be taking place at somewhere other than Gibb’s house.

~*~  
  
Tom sighed as he woke up, knowing that this meeting wasn’t going to be fun. You didn’t get summoned to the President’s office for less than official praise or a slap on the wrist. Tony knew him so well though as his fiance had rolled over to kiss him. “You’re going to be okay?”   
  
Tom smiled. “Of course I am, I have you and the kids.”   
  
Tony bit his lip. “I don’t want to be the reason you lose a job you love.”

Tom rolled his eyes at the comment because it was so far from the truth. “Darlin, I want you and the kids happy. Everything else, I can rearrange.”

Tony kissed him. “I’ll be telling HR of the changes this morning. I got the kids tonight while you go to the State of the Union.”  
  
Tom huffed because he just wanted to stay with the family. “Well, I’m going to make it home to eat first. Advantages of having a Secret Service escort for the day.”

Tony nodded knowing what he meant. “Call me after your meeting with the President, please?”   
  
Tom kissed him and then reluctantly pulled himself away to get ready for the meeting. “I will.”

~*~

 

Gibbs was already in the office by the time Tony got there. It wasn’t his fault, he’d seen Leo to the bus but he’d waited until Tom’s sister could get to their house for Penny. She’d been great and more than willing to look after Penny during the day for the next week. As much as both men didn’t want to leave her, they had little choice and Penny adored Aunt Angie.  
  
“Hey, boss.” Tony greeted like it was any other day.   
  
Gibbs glanced at his finger. “Figure it out then?”

They were alone so Tony smiled widely and without any masks showing his true happiness. “It’s like you said, boss. I was being stupid.”

Gibbs smiled back. “You get to be happy, DiNozzo.”  
  
Tony took a deep breath because it was a truth he was working on. He’d never thought he’d get to have a family life that he could balance with his job. “So, do you want to bet the second coffee of the day who’s nosey first?”

It couldn’t be the first as they were both already drinking their first, well, first in Tony’s case. In Gibbs’ case, it was more than likely - it was his third or even his fourth coffee.   
  
“Ziva. McGee would need to look up from his computer screen,” Gibbs responded, sounding so sure and privately Tony agreed. He wasn’t too sure how they were going to take his news. In reality, he didn’t care too much as knew that as much as he liked his job, rather like Tom - the family came first.

Tony put his stuff down on his desk. “I need to head down to HR change my paperwork and address.”  
  
“Go.” Gibbs said and then decided to solve one problem. “I’ll let Vance know.”   
  
Tony had a smirk. “Can you record it?”   
  
Gibbs snorted. “Go and talk to Doris.”

~*~ 

An hour later Ziva arrived and frowned because she could see that Tony was already in the building. He’d been arriving around the same time every day, earlier than official hours but after school drop off times. She’d assumed he was seeing a mother and had been doing drop-offs for her child. “Where has Tony disappeared to?”   
  
Gibbs didn’t bother to look up from his computer screen. “HR.”

So the mystery deepened. “What? Why?”   
  
Gibbs finally looked at her and smirked. "You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“You are trustworthy.” She replied. “Why wouldn’t I?”   
  
Gibbs sipped his coffee. “Well, that’s good to know.”   
  
It hadn’t escaped her notice that he still hadn’t answered her question. She knew that if Gibbs was in this mood she was also not going to get an answer until he was ready to tell her - which might be a while. McGee had appeared fifteen minutes after she had and he hadn’t even noticed, or if he had he chose not to make a comment.

Just before 9 am, Tony had reappeared and with a simple. “Job's done. How did Vance take it?”   
  
“He broke a toothpick and needed a cleaner to get the coffee stain out of his carpet. Safe to say he was a little shocked.”   
  
Tony chuckled brightly. “Damn, I wish you had recorded it.”   
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Consider it an engagement gift.”   
  
_Wow, pin drop moment._ Tony couldn’t recall being the reason for the whole bullpen to go quiet before.

“ _You’re_ getting married?” McGee said with disbelief ringing in his voice.

“Wow, thanks for the congratulations, _McAss.”_ Tony wasn’t done, adding. “I know you’re happy for me.”

Ziva was quiet, she now understood Gibbs’ comment. “Why would I not believe it?”   
  
Tony had to smile. “I think it’s more who I’m marrying.” 

“Who?” McGee asked, still red-cheeked for the embarrassment of having been called out on his less than sincere response.

“Tom Kirkman.”  
  
“Wait, the HUD Secretary?” Tim asked, putting the name to the face he was thinking of.

“Yep, that’s the one.” Tony took a pause and showed how the chasm between him and some of the team had now developed. “Look, I have announced my news so as far as I’m concerned that’s it. You don’t like me talking about my private life but as my team, I felt you should know before it broke in the media.”

Gibbs finished it. “Oh, and Vance said it was about time you started to train the undercover operatives ... Hanna and Callen have been whining that they can’t keep playing some of the roles as they get older.”  
  
Tony snorted as he knew that both men would find a way if it was needed. “Understood.”

~*~   
  
Tom was not having such a relaxing meeting. He’d never believed he would be in the Oval Office, simmering in disbelief at what he was hearing. He refused, though, to roll over and accept his fate without making the man work for it - Leader of the free world or not. If he was going to be a hypocrite - he was going to force the man to say it aloud. It was the least the President could do  “So in the same conversation as congratulating me on my engagement ... you’re asking me to resign?”

“Come on, Tom. Do be reasonable. The conservatives will rip me apart.” The President responded like Tom should just accept his lot.

Tom snorted because the man may be the President but he didn’t know how to manage him. He couldn’t resist a sarcastic comment of, “It is good to know that you only practice LGBT rights, in theory, _Sir._ ”

That did get the President to flush. “Give it twenty-four hours, Tom, and think about it. You might want the time to devote to your new family.”

Tom stood up and buttoned his suit up as he did, he could hear the dismissal but he was going to get the last word. “If you like, but if I resign it’ll be known that you asked me to resign because I want to marry the man I love, Mr President. I am _not_ ashamed.” Turning on his heel, he left without another word. He couldn’t believe the nerve of the man who only two days ago was using his skills with the Russians.

The President sighed, knowing that this might be trickier than he originally thought. He would strategize with his Chief of Staff in a minute. Looking across the room, he saw him standing at the connecting door between their offices.

His old friend merely responded with. “Well, that could have gone better, Sir.”

His chief of staff always had a wonderful way of understating. “You think? I suggest we make him the Designated Survivor this evening. I don’t want that man near a reporter tonight at the State of the Union. It’s too important that my agenda gets an unbiased platform not marred by a potential LGBT issue.”

The Chief of Staff snorted. “I would say that is a smart idea.”

_Never knowing that he’d sealed all their fates in one political move._

 

~*~

Tony was still in the bullpen when he got the call from Tom that he’d been waiting for regarding his meeting.  He stepped away from the bullpen as this was not for eavesdroppers and McGee and Ziva had not been subtle since his announcement this morning. Tony forgot all that wanting to make sure his fiance was alright. “Hey Tom, are you okay?”

“The son of a bitch asked me to resign because god forbid he has a man married to another man in his cabinet.” Tom vented, still mad about the hypocrisy. He’d thought better of the President and now he’d come to the realisation he was just like every other politician in DC.

Tony sighed because he’d feared this. “You know I said I didn’t want to risk your career. You know I love you but not if this is going to cost you everything.”

Tom snorted because it was a non-issue for him. “Darlin, don’t be dramatic. My job comes after the kids and you. I meant what I said this morning.”

Tony wanted to punch a wall. Tom was a great guy and way too ethical for the likes of Washington. He always kept telling Tom he reminded him of Martin Sheen’s President, the one good man analogy. “Tom, you’ve worked so hard.”

Tom huffed down the phone because Tony never thought about himself. “I should be saying that to you. Tonight the Secret Service will be collecting you at six so you may have to answer a few awkward questions. I think you can do the math on why. Angie has already agreed to stay overnight with the kids but in her words ... we owe her one.”

Tony was stunned as tonight was the State of the Union. So Tom would be the designated survivor, it would be okay and he was determined not to let Tom stress out anymore today than necessary. “Date night right there. They better have beer and chips.”

~*~

Tony carried on his day as if there wasn’t anything different about it. He deflected the questions about his engagement and why he kept checking his watch.  At six, right on the dot, his escort appeared. In fairness, the Secret Service never tried to blend but there was no way Agent Ritter would ever be able to manage that with his bulk and height. Tony remembered him from the case which had let Tom and Tony originally meet. “Hey, Mike. You here to bring me to Tom?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Gibbs smirked because he’d seen Tony’s glare at being called Sir. He teased his SFA, “Well, you don’t tell the Secret Service no and you did say yes to the man.”

He saw the scowl on Tim’s and Ziva’s faces as they had not taken the revelation of his relationship with the HUD Secretary well, at all. Even worse, his lack of care about their reaction seemed to annoy them even more.

The drive was quick and efficient for the Secret Service. Tony took in his surroundings the minute he exited the car, his training would demand nothing less. It was a warehouse that had no outward appearance of being anything more than an abandoned place. Tony knew that the minute he stepped inside it would be a very different picture - state of the art. He was shown to a room and waiting in it was Tom. He had to smile because there he was wearing Zegna and Tom was in his favourite hoodie and jeans, munching on his chips.

Tom ditched the chip bowl and stood to greet him. Tony hugged Tom close, just wanting to offer what comfort he could. “You okay?”

Tom smirked and handed him a beer. He was better than okay, he’d found his voice today when for so long he’d stayed quiet. “I told the President in polite Washington terms today to go and fuck himself.”

Tony shivered and as they were the only ones in the room, he kissed his man. “Ohh, makes a man shiver.”

Tom smirk grew wider, knowing his partner was teasing him. He reminded him. “You know the Secret Service is probably listening ...” It didn’t bother Tom as he continued leaving feather-light kisses over his fiance’s face.

Tony shrugged, as he wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist. “I have no shame, you should know this by now.”

Mike, Tom’s Secret Service Agent, entered the room with a phone making them stop - at least for a moment. Mike was too well trained to say anything about what he’d just seen. “It’s the little lady, Sir.”

Tony chuckled, grabbing a chip and grabbed the phone first. He saw Tom sit back down at the table and pick up a beer he opened, sliding it to Tony and then got one for himself. Tony smiled in thanks but then paid attention to his call. “Hey, little lady. Shouldn’t you be in bed for Grandma?”

She giggled because she knew that Tony wasn’t really worried. “I am not a little lady. I’m a sweet pea.”

Tony never said a word on the day but it had been one of the most humbling experiences when Penny Kirkman had told him that he should call her _Sweet Pea_ like her Dad. Tony knew that in terms of acceptance from a kid, that was right up there. “Yes you are, Sweet Pea, and how can I help you this evening?”

“You didn’t help Daddy tuck us into bed.” She complained.

He groaned because wow, guilt trip, right there. She had no need to learn anymore, she was excellent at it already and he was dreading the teenage years, sure that she would burn through his inheritance. “You’re right but, Sweet Pea, believe me, Daddy and I would much rather be with you. We have to listen to the President speak.”

“That’s _soooo_ boring.” She said in the tone only a six-year-old could manage.

Tony snickered because that was the most charitable thought he’d had toward the President today. “You’re right again. Here is your Dad, Sweet Pea.”

Tom took the phone as Tony kept listening to the latest drivel as he sat down as well seeing as this was going to be a _long night_. He’d never much liked the guy and certainly be voting for him after his stunt with Tom. The speech was in mid-flow and then the screen went blank. Tony’s gut told him something was wrong, he flipped to some of the other channels. This was wrong - black static on all of them. Tony didn’t bother trying for longer than a few seconds, he went straight to the window. He could have sworn he felt the building shake. That only happened with a shockwave and he needed the visual confirmation.

What he saw shocked the hell out of him. Tony’s mind went blank for all of twenty seconds. That was the Capitol Building in flames, someone had bombed it. Terrorists had just attacked them at the very heart of their democracy. Tony didn’t get any longer than that to think before the Secret Service raced back into their sealed room.

 

Mike was serious and in charge. A dozen more agents flooded into the room but they were answering to Ritter. Mike informed them, “Sir, you need to put the phone down and Sir, you need to step away from the window.”

 

Tony could see how bewildered Tom was and, truth be told, he wasn’t much better. Still, Tony moved over to clutch Tom’s hand as they were being manhandled out of the room. He’d never had a wall of bodyguards around him so this was another new experience for Tony. He’d only ever been one of the bodyguards before.

 

“Mike, what is going on?” Tom demanded to know, he'd not seen the Capitol and what was left of it, like Tony had.

 

It sunk in for Tony seeing the huge motorcade. They were in the car in seconds and the minute they’d settled in the car doors were slammed, wheels squealed as they pulled away at speed and they pushed onto Pennsylvania Avenue. Tony knew that no matter what he said their fate wasn’t going to change. He didn’t agree with Tom going outside without getting at least a clue. They needed their leader strong in front of the cameras, not looking lost and bewildered. Tony lost his patience.  “Jesus, just tell him, Mike.”

 

Mike took a deep breath as he still couldn’t believe he was saying this himself. “Sir, the Capitol was bombed and there are no survivors.”

 

Tom was still assimilating that and Tony said the words he needed to understand. “Tom, it means _you_ are now the President.”

“What?”

Mike looked back, so glad that Tony was a federal agent and was familiar with federal contingencies. He did feel sorry for the man because his role as an agent would be taking a back seat to that of his fiance. DiNozzo was going to be asked to serve in different ways than he was used to. He knew that whilst he would struggle, he could weather the storm.

“The kids - have they been taken to Castle?” Tony asked, using the Secret Service name for the White House. His mind had already gone into crisis mode. It was how his mind worked naturally and was reinforced by his years of service.

“Yes, Sir. They are in the bunker under the residence and being kept safe by the Secret Service.” Mike answered, hoping to reassure them of that at least.

Tom was relieved but, realising the magnitude of what they were facing, he took a deep breath. The whole world was crazy right now, so he asked the one person he trusted. “Can I do this?”

Tony sighed because there was no easy answer but damn _it,_ someone had attacked them aiming to send the presidency and their country into a tailspin. He knew one thing - if there was one person he’d trust with the power - it would be Tom. He needed Tom to see he had no doubts. “You have to, Mr President.”

“What about our family?” Tom asked showing his first concern. After all, if he did this - he would have to put the country first and that didn’t sit right with him. He’d seen what being President had done to the relationship between Richmond and his son.

Tony had a small smile and it was tense, there was simply no way to predict how this would affect any of them. He made the only promise he could in the circumstances. “We’ll face it together. We have no choice.”

“I know.” Tom said quietly. After all, what choice was there? “You know you saved my life tonight?”

Tony didn’t chuckle at the irony as the events were too serious. “You saved mine when we met so now we’re even. So stand up tall, and let’s get to work. You have a country to put back on its feet.”

_The hard work was just beginning._

 


	4. 4: Line of Continuity

Tom looked askance. “Everyone is gone?” His eyes drifting toward the pile of smoke visible in the skyline.   
  
Ritter nodded and then listened closely into his earpiece that was screaming at him. The agent lowered his head for a second, all the time he could afford to give his fallen colleagues. “It has been confirmed, Sir. The attack on the Capitol has killed Eagle, the Cabinet - everyone is believed dead, Sir.”

Tony asked the key question, knowing the procedures from his own role. “Is Continuity being enacted.”   
  
“Yes, Agent DiNozzo.” Ritter responded.   


Tony sighed because he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t be returning to his job, well, not as the SFA. He couldn’t let his own turmoil show, he needed to be the strength for Tom right now as he was about to gain the hardest job in the world. He added wryly. “I doubt I’ll be holding that title for much longer.”   
  
“No, Sir, you won’t.” Ritter confirmed. There was no point sugar coating what the man already knew to be true. 

Tom frowned, not liking the sound of that. “You have to do your job. I won’t take that from you.”   
  
Tony patted his hand, letting him see something important. “Tom, these were not the roles either of us wanted ... or predicted. I said yes to marrying you and I meant it. You are about to inherit the craziest job in the world at its worst possible moment. I don’t envy you but I will support you and our family. I’ll still serve our country - it’ll just be in a different way.” 

The Secret service agents looked relieved but then he looked directly at them. “I’m warning you lot now - if any of you try to suggest I stop carrying... It will not happen.”   
  
Ritter chuckled, knowing that no matter what he wouldn’t be able to lose his instincts as a law enforcement officer. “We won’t stop you but the Press may make it an issue, and please let us do our jobs, Sir.”

Tony snorted because he was now on the other side of the argument. “I won’t make it more difficult but whoever becomes my principal better understand my background.”   
  
Ritter stopped cold for a second and Tony saw the moment it sunk into the agent himself. “Jesus.”    
  
Tony smirked because he was not the only one adjusting to a new role. Ritter had always been comfortable on protective duty but he was now de-facto head of the Secret Services until they could let the dust settle and rebuild the upper echelons. Tony shrugged, offering only small comfort. “We’ll all learn together.”   
  
“I don’t want it.” Mike Ritter said softly.

Tom snorted because that had to be the biggest understatement in the world. “Join the club but the country needs someone, may as well be us. We have jobs to do.”   


_ And if that didn’t become their motto - he wasn’t sure what would.  _

 

~*~

Tom and Tony were whisked inside the White House quickly as many machinations all fell into place at once. It hadn’t yet sunk in that this would be where they were would be living and working for the foreseeable future but it would, eventually. Tony saw the Appellate Judge waiting for them, ready to oversee the oath of office but Tony shook his head. He put a hand on Tom’s arm and spoke softly. “Get yourself in a suit first.”   
  
Tom frowned, not seeing the point. Tony just gave his fiance a look. “Listen to me, I know a thing or two about a role. You need a suit for this, trust me.”   
  
The speechwriter, Seth Wright, looked intrigued by the man in the suit, carrying the gun, who wasn’t Secret Service. His memory worked hard to place the man, sure that he could remember something. Oh yeah,  he was the fiance of the HUD Secretary that had the President foaming at the potential media issues.  _ Huh. _

The aide who walked past them was a perfect fit. Seth chose to seize the initiative. “Tim, get over here. Sir, I have a suit ... kind of.” Seth pointed at Tim, the aide who had a hunted look but would bow to the wishes of them. 

Tony sized the aide up. “Perfect, we need to commandeer a room to see a costume change, quickly.”

The judge looked confused and Tony took charge. “Sir, I can recognise how this may seem trivial but there will be many things that will need to be done and public opinion will matter.”   
  
The judge chuckled. “You’ve always been a charmer when needed, Agent DiNozzo, always able to sway a jury much better than your boss. I can’t say congratulations due to the situation but I suspect the president will be glad for you in the coming days.”   
  
Tony blushed but took the compliment. “I will do my best.”

“The country needs you too, I suspect.” The judge responded.

_ Wow. No pressure. _

_ ~*~ _ _   
_

Tony had never imagined that he would be holding the bible that would swear in the next President of the United States. Tom had looked him in the eyes rather than focussing on the Judge. Tony didn’t mind, he wanted to support Tom in any way he could with the upcoming craziness of their life. He had a stray thought imagining what the people at NCIS would be thinking right now.    
  
It was only a stray thought as in truth, he could only focus on the Kirkman family. Christ, the kids would be up in the residential area. He needed to see them and know they were okay. He knew it wasn’t rational and that the Secret Service was guarding them - but someone had attacked the Capitol today. 

“Mr President, you are needed in the control room.” His new advisor, who Tony remembered had introduced himself as Aaron Shore, advised.    
  
Tom looked at Tony, and Tony shook his head. “I’ll head to the residence to check on the kids. You know where I am if you need me,” with a smirk, “Mr President.”   
  
Tom shuddered and whispered. “New rule, you can not call me that unless I’m sitting behind a desk.”   
  
“Whatever you say. Now go be presidential.” Tony ordered his fiance. The two men shared a startled look at the weird quirk of fate they found themselves in but Tony just shooed his fiance away just as he did in the mornings. It was good for Tom who needed some normality and seemed to visibly settle his nerves as he walked away. 

 

~*~ 

The attack at the Capitol building had shaken everyone at NCIS. Gibbs had the screens up and had started the chain of orders that would be needed. Thankfully, in the shock of the attack, everyone happily jumped to the loudest bark. They would be included as the marines guarding the event would have been killed in the attack. Then a thought struck Gibbs cold -  _ The Secret Service had taken Tony to Tom _ .   
  
Gibbs frowned, hoping he didn’t see a familiar face. “Rewind the screens showing the State of the Union, NOW.”   
  
McGee frowned but his fingers were dancing to comply with the order. “Why?”    
  
“Just do it, McGee.”   


Gibbs looked to the area of seats reserved for the cabinet. His eyes were sweeping for Kirkman but he couldn’t see him. If there was no Kirkman there, then Tony was safe. Then Gibbs understood that he was more than safe, he was the Designated Survivor and that meant Tony would have also been secured as his significant other.    


Gibbs looked at Vance who was in the Bullpen. “Emergency protocol is activated.”   
  
“Where the hell is DiNozzo?” Vance demanded to know, livid.    
  
Gibbs chuckled and pointed at the tv screen showing a motorcade pulling into the White House. “There, Leon. I doubt he’ll be coming to work for a while. In fact, you should probably expect his resignation due to extenuating circumstances.”   


“What is that supposed to mean?”    
  
Gibbs took a deep breath because, really, focussing on Tony should not be their main priority right now. “It means that his fiance is about to be sworn in as the next President of the United States ... so technically he will be this country’s First soon-to-be-Husband. I did tell you he was engaged to Kirkman earlier.”

Gibbs didn’t know if there had been a time where the President wasn’t married as he was sworn into office but this was an extraordinary time. There was silence around him which was unbecoming of several of the agents in the DC office. He was telling himself that only the closest members of the team were aware.    
  
“What?” Gibbs growled at the thunderstruck agents. “Don’t you all have something you need to be doing?”    


The TV screen changed to show a room within the White House, there was Tony standing tall and unbroken, holding the bible for his partner. Tom Kirkman was reciting the Oath of Office. He looked calm but Gibbs suspected that was due to Tony being right next to him. If Tony could handle his end then they would handle their duty. Gibbs knew that Tony was going to be facing a few struggles of his own. “Right. Our new President is going to need answers and so do we. So back to work.”   
  
Vance pursed his lips. “Isn’t it me who should be issuing the orders?”    
  
Gibbs smirked because karma was an awesome thing. “Well, you decided to exercise your authority over me by making me take charge of this office. How do you like your decision?” 

“Go take your own advice.” Vance ordered. He headed to MTAC. “I’ll get in the briefing loop.”

~*~   
  


Tony looked at the Residence, and almost shuddered as this was not their place, not yet. However, it would soon be their place and he would help make sure that the kids could relax here as much as possible. Tom and Tony were not the only ones about to have their worlds turned on their heads.

He found Leo hugging little Penny on one of the monstrously big beds. Tony briefly winced, flashing back to the summers he’d spent with his mother’s family. The Paddingtons were very fond of the overly ornate Louis XVI beds. 

“Hey, kids.” Tony greeted with a smile, trying for a scrap of normalcy. He knew that nothing was normal any longer, not unless they fought for it.   
  
Penny ran and hugged him, obviously relieved to see him. Tony didn’t know she had so much strength for someone so young. “You’re okay. Scary people attacked us, and then the men in black came and got us and brought us here and no one would tell us where you and Daddy were.”

Tony sighed because he was well aware that the agents had a job to do but a few words of reassurance wouldn't have killed them. Once things had settled, Tony would be finding the agent in question and having a quiet word. “We’re okay, Sweet Pea. Your Dad has quite the job to do as he has to figure out who attacked us. Good men and women are on the job but right now our job is to make sure your Daddy rests when possible.”   
  
Leo spoke softly, knowing exactly what Tony meant. “That’s not going to be easy, is it?”    
  
Tony shook his head. “No, kid, it’s not. We can’t help that now. The country needs your Dad all I can do is make a promise that no matter what, you can always come and ask me any questions you have or if you’re feeling worried or confused or scared or angry. I’ll even let you rant and rail at me any frustrations you might have.”   
  
Leo quirked an eyebrow because that didn’t seem like a fair deal to him. “How would that be fair to you?”    
  
Tony sat down on the bed opposite him with little Penny still in his lap. “That’s life, Leo, and I can take it. I’m going to be here to help and support you guys and your Dad.” Tony was only too happy to make that vow.   
  
Leo shook his head. “No, we stick together.”   
  
Penny nodded pulling them both into a hug. “Together sounds really good.”   
  
Tony didn’t break the hug but offered. “Then that’s the pact we’ll make. Now ... it’s very, very late, Sweet Pea. Do you think you can sleep?” 

She looked uncertain and Tony couldn’t imagine how the events of today would have freaked him out as a child. “How about if we stay here until you fall asleep?”   


So he did, amazingly, Leo also managed to fall asleep wrapped around his sister so Tony just left them together. Tony was glad that both of them had managed to find some rest on this crazy day. He stood around for a second and just enjoyed the calm. He knew that outside this room it would be anything but calm. He wanted to be in the thick of it doing his job. He took a deep breath and sat down alone on the couch and worked on sorting out his own thoughts. 

There was a quiet knock at the door so he guessed that was now out the question. “Sir, the President is requesting you.”   
  
Tony frowned but hey, he figured he’d have done what Tom needed before the title change. “Lead the way, Agent Ritter. Who’ll be staying to guard the children?”    
  
“Agents Chandler and Smith. Highly capable and years of experience.” The agent replied dutifully.    
  
Tony nodded and looked a little rueful. “Sorry.”   
  
“I get it, Sir.”   
  
And there was that word again.  _ Sir. _ Tony was going to have to get used to that title, he suspected. He took a deep breath knowing that once the papers truly got their claws into them it would be insane. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but who do I speak to about getting an aide, a publicist? ... And I’ll figure the rest out.”   
  
The man stopped in front of him surprised by the request. “Why do you ask, Agent DiNozzo?”    
  
Tony snorted. “I think we both know that’s not the title I’ll soon be known by ... At the moment the focus is on the bombing, as it rightly should be ... but when it shifts I want to be ready. They will not attack Tom through me.”

Shore looked pleased. “Right now, it’s the general’s attacking The President and he’s looking for impartial advice.”   
  
“From me?” Tony asked, wondering what the hell was going on. Then he rolled his eyes and could guess. There would be plenty of people looking to take advantage of such a power vacuum - it was the way of DC.   
  
Shore smirked at him. “I believe in your current role you know a thing or two about terrorism.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t pander to my ego. Luckily my security clearance is pretty high from some work I did for the DOD whilst on board the Seahawk as well as all the undercover I’ve done.”

Shore nodded. “It’s a cauldron down there.”   
  
Tony did snort at that. “No, it’s a room of stuffy Generals and hot-tempered people. The mob, now that was a cauldron.”

The shouting was in full swing once they entered. Tony was still glad he was in the suit as it lent itself its own form of armour. “Okay, so what is the issue?”    
  
~*~

“We have to attack Iran now, Sir.”

Tom took his glasses off and wiped them down. “And on what grounds?”   
  
“El-Sahir did this, we all know it.”   
  
Tony interrupted and became a voice of reason. “So we’re sure, you have confirmation from the FBI, all the Federal Agencies agree?”   


There was an awkward pause in the room. Tom, grateful for the stop in bickering, used the moment to press the question. “Well, if you want me to give the order and go in front of the American people you better be damn sure.”   


“No, Mr President, we’re not sure.” The FBI director explained, and figured now was the moment to mention something whilst he had a somewhat useful voice of reason. “In fact, my lead investigator has expressed something troubling in a great sense.”   
  
“Like what?”    
  
Tony knew it in the silence. “No one has claimed official responsibility, have they?” 

“No, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
Mansfield, the general who had been baying for blood and an attack, scoffed. “So what?”    


Tony was more than equal to his measure but he looked at Tom first. He was the President and would follow his direction. Tom spoke softly. “Answer him, Agent DiNozzo, as he is clearly uninformed.”

Tony sighed. “Terrorists attack with a twisted purpose, for a reason they believe in. If they don’t take responsibility for their terror attack then there is one main reason.”

“How about to avoid the outcry and might of the American forces?” Mansfield retorted.    
  
Tony shook his head. “No, General. You do it for two possible avenues that need to be explored. One - you are not done, and you’re just getting started so don’t claim anything to avoid the scrutiny. The second, and much more troubling one - is you want to make it look like a terror attack rather than a perfect assassination of nearly our entire government and want to exploit the vulnerability it would cause.”

Tom used the deathly silence to press the point. “So how sure are you, General? I ask again.”   
  
“Er…”   


Tom stood up, buttoning his jacket. “Right - first things first. Agent DiNozzo just became special counsel.” He put his hands up to stop the protests. “I don’t care, you are all too close to this as you should be but I need  _ good impartial  _ advice.”

He looked to the FBI Director, “Get me some solid evidence. If it won’t pass in a court at least enough to convince me.”   
To the general. “You will move boats toward the peninsula but not within distance of Iran. I want them to know we mean business without triggering a war we don’t need right now. Oh, and I want the Iranian Ambassador in my office within the hour. I will have their people answer for what we  _ perceive  _ as an aggressive action. Is there anything I missed?”    
  
“No, Mr President.”

Tom left the situation room with Tony and Aaron Shore in tow. Thankfully it was only them and Agent Ritter in the room. “Thank you, Tony.”   
  
“My pleasure and you know I hate the FBI.”    
  
Tom chuckled seeing the alarmed looks of the others, as they were not aware of his backstory, “You have a good reason, now I have to go threaten the Iranian ambassador into behaving.”

“Good luck, I’ll go meet with Emily and see what else needs to be done to get the ball rolling on what I can help with.” Tony promised, and as they were still in the lift out of the way of most prying eyes he gave Tom a kiss. 

Tom sighed. “Jobs to do.”   
  
Tony nodded, “You know it, Mr President.”   
  
“I told you to stop calling me that!” 

Tony smirked. “Did you, Mr President?” With a faux-innocent look. “But how would I show you respect for your job.”   
  
“You’re a menace.”   
  
Tony nodded sure of himself. “I am but you need to sort out Iran so we can both get a few hours sleep tonight.”

Tom looked determined by the idea. Tony knew they’d be okay as long as they fought together on the same page. 

 


	5. Episode 5: First Day

Tony had found Emily in one of the private conference rooms and offered to help. She looked as frazzled as anyone and took the help with gracious acceptance. After about ten minutes though, Mansfield stormed into the room, looking through Tony. “Just what the hell are you playing at?”   
  
Tony figured that was being addressed to him and not Emily. So he showed the General that he was not one to be easily intimidated by answering him honestly. “I’m helping my country in any way I can. Just like you, General.” 

“You’re just his arm-candy.” The General sneered, his contempt visible on his face.   
  
Tony stood up from where all the files were on the floor. He was helping Emily sort through a massive list of files. So far the House representative counted as Vice-Speaker Hookstraten and that was it. They needed Governors though before they could do anything else. So that meant they needed to organise governor elections as quickly as possible.

Tony hated anyone who was dismissive of someone based on assumptions. He couldn’t stop someone being a bigot but he would be damned if he wouldn't challenge him. Plus, there was the bit where the General purposefully came and found him - so if anyone deserved it, the General did. Tony looked him straight in the eye, knowing you had to face any supposed bully. “Is that so? I had a great deal of respect for First Lady Richmond. She did a hell of a lot more than dress the arm of the President!”

The General blinked as it would not be good to be heard disrespecting the dead. “I meant no disrespect.”  
  
Tony snorted because he didn’t believe a word the man said. “Don’t blow smoke, General. Now, I’m helping trawl through a list of potential governors as right now we have only two states with governors.  So why are you here, surely you have bombers to prep or something.”

“What business do you have lecturing us on terrorism?” The General parroted again.

Tony yelled, having reached the edge of his patience. “I have every right! I am a highly trained Federal Agent in my own right and I have broken more than a few cases on my own. You were sloppy and went after one theory and let all facts fit your assumption.”

“We all know it’s El-Sahir!” The General bellowed, so sure in his own supremacy.

Tony shook his head. “No, we don’t and I will not let you leave the country blind to a potential threat out of your potential prejudices.”

That caused the General to flush at the direct hit to his ego, and Emily turned to smirk at Aaron, the other senior aide at the moment who’d stepped into the room seconds ago. He hadn’t been too sure of Tom Kirkman but had found that he was an honest man, who wanted to do the right thing. In normal circumstances, he would never survive in the murky waters of Washington Politics, a fact shown by the fact he was given the HUD job, and yet ... he’d managed to take control and see his orders carried out on the worst day in living memory. Aaron suspected that the man, who may have been the cause of President Richmond asking him to resign was the man helping Kirkman access his inner strength. DiNozzo certainly had no problem standing up to Mansfield, which was a good thing as he suspected the General would have managed to railroad many weaker characters into doing his bidding.

Aaron spoke up though, to deflect the tension in the air. “Sir, The President asked to see you in the Oval Office.”  
  
Mansfield tried to appeal to Aaron. “Mr Shore, you can’t think this is a good idea!”   
  
Shore smiled because he had a very different opinion. “I’m sorry, General, but I already suggested to the President that he use Agent DiNozzo’s expertise in this field as it would allow him to sort out the other million issues that exist.”

Tony wanted to groan but at least this was what he was good at. Perhaps he shouldn’t have worried about losing his own role and purpose.

~*~

Tom escaped to the balcony for a second and Tony joined him a few moments later. Tom wasn’t sure if Tom had asked for him or if Aaron had used his initiative but he was glad. Sleep was a no-go still for at least a few hours. In fact, Tony looked aggrieved at him.  
“You know I’m being reduced to charities and arm candy, right? I’m not supposed to be Special Counsel.” Tony smirked. “Well, at least that was Mansfield’s assumption.”   
  
Tom snorted at his fiance’s look of chagrin. “Did you seriously just say that with a straight face?”   
  
Tony smiled. “I did. Hey, I am the consummate actor when needed. You should listen to my advice.”

Tom leaned against the balcony. “Has anyone else given you any crap?”   
  
Tony actually did laugh. “Well no, but I am about to tell off the FBI, order the agencies to play nice and give me something that I could convince you with.”

Tom cocked his head to the side, looking relieved. “So you’re willing to be the lead for me on the bombing investigation?”  
  
Tony nodded because honestly, of course, he didn’t mind. “It seemed prudent as that is what I have the most experience with. Plus, I have no problem being a filter to you, letting you concentrate on everything else.”

Tom was grateful for the support because to say this day had been overwhelming would be perhaps the most massive understatement to ever exist. “What are we doing here?” He didn’t hide his doubts or insecurities with Tony. This was the one man who he could remain a real person too and seek comfort of his own.   
  
“The right thing.” Tony responded with such surety in his tone that Tom couldn’t help but believe him.

Tom didn’t bother to recall a conversation. “Really, I already have several people who believe I should step down.”

He’d faced them out and pointed out quite sharply that he was who they had. Still, he could admit to himself that it didn’t help his already momentous nerves.

Tony reminded himself that he was the one who could hug Tom, and his man was definitely in need of a hug. He was just a fraction taller than Tom so rested his head on his shoulder. Tony said the words into his ear - they were for Tom alone. “No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”

Tom huffed. “Which President should I be? Martin Sheen’s West Wing or something like Aaron Eckhart’s Olympus President?”   
  
Tony chuckled and made a mental note to queue up some ridiculous movies for them to unwind with but now wasn’t the time. “Well, you can’t be more Presidential than Sheen in West Wing but Eckhart was pretty hot so that is tough.”   
  
“Oi - and what about me?” Tom asked enjoying the teasing moment.

Tony’s smirk grew wicked for a few seconds. He kept his arms on Tom’s shoulders. “You are even better - you’re **_my_ ** president. Or am I not allowed to call you that in public?”

Tom whispered with a small shiver. “Not with others around.”

Tony smirked. “Well, I am about to go shock a few of my colleagues ... I suggest you do the same. We can compare stories tonight and declare a winner.”

~*~

Tony had commandeered a communication centre to have a link up with the leaders of the FBI, CIA, NCIS and Homeland. He needed to know what they currently knew, where the theories were heading and, to be honest, redirect their focus if necessary. Tony knew that the General wanted to push for a mission to attack El-Sahir and that had international implications.  
  
Vance startled visibly seeing Tony in front of him and Tony gave him a moment to recover. Vance was the quickest to recover , “Agent DiNozzo, it is good to see you’re okay.”   
  
Tony nodded, knowing that the man would probably prefer to have anyone but him standing in front of him but this was real life and you didn’t always get what you want. Tony was going to be professional. He was representing the Kirkman administration right now, and he was trying to make sure that his fiance’s life wasn’t more difficult than necessary. “Thank you, Director Vance. I have been asked to serve as special counsel and take the lead regarding the bombing. So where are we on the three main theories?”

Tony knew from experience that bludgeoning forward is the best path if you wanted to detract from naysayers. The Homeland Director looked pleased, “Good to see you, Tony.”  
  
“Likewise, Director Morrow.”

The FBI Director frowned. “Now hang on a minute! You’re NCIS.”

Tony rolled his eyes because he was done playing nice. He spoke firmly and letting the others know that he was in charge here effectively. “This is a done deal so do not make waves, Director. I am your voice of reason to the President currently ... I suggest you use it. Plus, I just steamrolled some generals for you so you should be nicer.”  
  
Gibbs, in the background, snorted. “When all the craziness dies down, I want that story.” 

Tony liked the idea that someone other than himself could see a restoration to normality. He felt that without that aim he might go crazy. “Sure, we’ll invite you to the residence. It’s about time I introduce you to the kids.”

That was the other thing that Tony had learned - if you avoided an issue people felt they could attack you with it. Yes, he was the President’s partner but that didn’t mean he couldn’t operate on his own. “So, the main angles - El-Sahir?”

Morrow took the lead as he was apprehensive to say it was them. “I know the Army like them for it but the chatter for them is normal, and no cells breaking behaviour.”

Tony hummed and privately he agreed. “And for the other terror groups?”   
  
Morrow shook his head once again. “Negative once again. We followed up to confirm on Agent Wells’ theory and we agree.”

Tony sighed because if they were right then this just got way more complicated and dangerous. There was no point in playing quiet now, all the agencies would need to work together and _carefully._ The only way it would work was if all the agency heads were operating with a full understanding of what he was thinking. “Damn, and I kind of hoped it was a garden variety terrorist.”   
  
The Feeb Director startled. “Why would you say that?” Right now, he was wishing he’d pushed Fornell harder to make a grab for DiNozzo.

Gibbs was the one to answer for Tony. “It’s an easy target and an easy sell to the public. What we’re implying is a little more terrifying.”

Tony rubbed his face because he was not a fan of understatement in the last twenty-four hours. “And the more insidious for the public, the more it will make all our lives difficult.”  
  
“Why?” Vance asked.   
  
Tony did roll his eyes at that. “If it’s not a terrorist then it’s an assassination plot, or for a reason, we can’t see yet.”

Tony then sighed but came to a decision. “Look. The way I see it, we still have three avenues to explore and it makes sense for the agencies to divide the focus between you all. First - for the actual attack, I suggest the FBI. We need to know why it happened - Homeland that can be you, coordinate with the CIA for the foreign aspects..”  
  
Vance pursed his lips. “And for your own agency?”

Tony gave him a hard stare. “You and I both know that I won’t be coming back. I need you to follow up on the _oh-god-I hope-I-am-wrong_ angle.”

Gibbs thought about it. “There are a lot of high-value targets that could have been snatched.”  
  
Tony nodded. “We need a thorough but quiet review of our entire infrastructure. I’ll let you all go but if NCIS can stay on the line please.”   
  
The other agency heads frowned for a second, and Tony gave a rueful shrug. “Look technically, I should be standing next to Gibbs, I need to have a word with Vance and you do not need to be subject to hearing about my employment status.”   
  
That placated the others and they left the video link up until there was only Tony, Gibbs and Vance in the conversation.

Gibbs was the one to break the silence. “Now say what you didn’t want in front of the others.”

Tony shrugged. “To do this right you’re going to need to have McGee and Abby have their security clearances temporarily raised and they need to be watched carefully.”

“Tony.”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Not this time, Gibbs. They are being given permission to go diving through the other mainframes _quietly._ We’ve had this discussion before - the law is the law, and warrants are needed for a reason.”   
  
Gibbs sighed. “I know, DiNozzo. So who’s going to remind me now you’re gone?”   
  
“Shanghai Borin from Coastguard or convince Cassie Yates to work for you.”

Vance had frowned. “What about Miss David?”   
  
Tony chuckled and then stopped when he realised that Vance was serious. “No. Not now, never going to happen.”

“DiNozzo.”

Tony shook his head. “With all due respect, I have always been of the position that a Mossad liaison officer should never have been on the MCRT in the first place. I raised objections at the time and was told to back off and shut up. I made sure it was in writing so if cases started getting thrown out of court I couldn’t get blamed. She has never interacted with the chain of evidence, she is not an American citizen and still belongs to Mossad, for crying out loud. And now, after we’ve been attacked at the very foundation of our democracy you expect me to ask for her to gain more access. No, and I won’t be persuaded otherwise.”

A knock at the door. Tony recognised the man, it was Seth, the speechwriter. “Sir, you’re needed.”  
  
Tony nodded and would take the chance for a simple exit. “Thank you, Seth. I’m on my way.” He looked back towards the screen. “One hour and I expect a new update.”

The screen went dark. Tony took a deep breath, knowing he needed to focus on the next issue as he was informed, “The President is about to go live on air and I think you should be there.”

Tony would gladly go and help.

 _~*~_   
  
Vance stood watching the screen go blank. “What the hell was that?”   
  
Gibbs actually laughed at him. “Why do you think I kept him with me so long, Leon? It was not because he was pretty, he was damn good at his job and a fine investigator.”

Vance huffed. “Now what?”   
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. “We do our jobs and find out who the hell dared to attack us.”  
  
 


	6. 6: The long hard night

Tony had never really given much thought to Presidential speeches that aired from the Oval Office. It was a little different when he was standing right there and the President was his fiance. Tony kept his face neutral and supportive. He was here for Tom, and not to freak out about what his next four to eight years might look like. After all, he was privately working through the problems of the attack. 

Each piece of information was a puzzle piece that he should be able to slot together - only it was like he had only edge pieces and nothing to complete the inside of the shape. This is what the agencies need to fill in. He hoped his approach of asking for different focuses would yield the results they needed. One thing that was more than apparent - they needed answers soon. He was well aware that Mansfield would work his fervour to the others. 

“Hello, my fellow Americans. I speak to you from the Oval Office about our country...”   
  
Tony listened and watched the mood of the office. He was aware that Tom would have some convincing to do. It would be a good acid test for the wider public and what he saw was good. He knew that once the shock of the attack wore off - that was when the knives would come out. He was lucky that his file was so redacted and if anyone was stupid enough to leak it, he could see them fired or in jail depending on how vindictive he felt.

The speech finished and the office staff applauded, Tony included, but it was the pride on his face that would make the biggest difference. 

“Good?” Tom asked, looking less Presidential and now mere man.   
  
Tony didn’t keep him waiting as it would have been mean. He was a consummate actor and he would have hated having to give that speech, knowing that every twitch would be micro-examined. Still, with a sly smirk, he whispered. “Yes, Mr President.”

Tom looked into his eyes knowing that how they were standing was currently blocking them from view. “We’re definitely making it a rule.” 

Tony smirked, knowing what he was referring to but there was no way he was going to do any more flirting with so many other people in the room. It was bad enough that they were going to be living in a fishbowl at least for the next few years.    
  
Aaron broke into the conversation, wanting to keep them on schedule. “Sir, you’re needed in the crisis room and Agent DiNozzo, your next briefing round is due in five.”   
  
Tom smiled softly. “So, still jobs to do before we sleep?”     
  
Tony nodded and watched as Tom was already at the door and now was the perfect moment to talk to Shore, who hadn’t joined the President just yet. Tony spoke softly but knew he would be heard. “Aaron, I don’t care what happens - he needs to time to rest in the next two hours. We’re both now clocking 36 hours and any decision making probably shouldn’t be compromised.”   
  
Aaron looked at Tony in shock and he could guess why. Tony had a self-deprecating smile. “I am an Agent used to running on minimal for a hot case and I can’t think of a more important one than the bombing of the capitol. I will be fine but if you are going to be his Chief of Staff that means protecting him... even from himself.”

Aaron looked surprised at him. “You don’t think it should be Ms Rhodes?”   
  
Tony shook his head because Emily and Tom were too close for that to work right now. “No, he should have Emily as his counsel and conscience. You, he needs to help him navigate Washington and just how dirty it can be.”   
  
“Should I be offended?” Shore said with a grin but he knew what Tony meant.    
  
Tony snorted. “Nope, take it as a compliment but boy are we all going to earn our money before this year is out.” 

Aaron chuckled darkly as there was so much truth in that it was almost a tragedy in itself. He knew he was needed in the crisis centre. “Sir.”   
  
Tony wondered if he would ever get used to being addressed as such.  _ Probably not.  _ Although they do say that practice makes perfect and he was going to get tonnes of it.

~*~   
  
Tony noticed he had a secret service shadow as he made his way to the secure communication centre room he’d commandeered. He figured introductions were best early on. “Am I your principal?”

The suit wearing Agent nodded and answered. “Yes, Sir.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and figured he could try his luck. “You know you could call me, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
She smirked at him before adding. “You’re right. I could,  _ Sir _ .”   
  
Tony sighed because of course, he would get a sassy female secret service agent. He bet Kate was laughing at him from on high. “I see how it is going to be. So just how terrifyingly good are you at shooting things?”

“We can have a shooting competition and you can find out.” She answered placidly. 

Tony did chuckle at that, just maybe he could handle being guarded. “I would like that Agent ...”   
  
“Callow, Sir.”   
  
Tony had arrived at the room. “Are you going to be in or out the room?”    
  
She thought about it as they were all finding their new ground. “Will the information be pertinent to me protecting you?”    
  
Tony sighed because he knew his answer was going to raise his security if anything, but he couldn’t lie. “Well, I am the lead for the bombing so probably.”   
  
“Then you better get used to me.” She said and that was the end of that conversation. Tony didn’t want to be the person who made his security’s life difficult. After all, there had been rare occasions where he’d been in her shoes and could be sympathetic.

Tony saw the leaders of the NSA, NCIS, FBI, CIA and Homeland all on his screen. It was a good job that as SFA he’d learned to split his focus on several members of staff. He knew Vance of course, as well as Morrow. He’d had more than the odd run-in with the FBI Director Fitzgerald but NSA Director Finnan was an unknown quantity and he’d tried to have as little as possible to do with the CIA Director Blake Andrews.

Tony opened with a weary, “Right, tell me in order the good, the bad and then the ugly news. Any volunteers for who wants to go first?” He could live in vain hope that someone had some good news. 

“The good news is that Iran has backed off after the President’s meeting with the ambassador,” the Andrews announced.   
  
Tony already knew that but played it as if he didn’t. “Any other takers?”   
  
Vance spoke up. “It seems your hunch paid off, DiNozzo. NSA - you have a significant leak issue and here is who you need to plug. The hack occurred almost to the second of the attack - definitely timed to coincide.”   
  
An image showed on the screen from Vance’s hand, which was showing a mugshot from a camera recording. All of them, including Tony, would have had to be blind not to have noticed the way Andrews flinched. “You recognise him?”    
  
“Nestor Lozano, he operated for us with a codename of Catalan. He was dismissed after a rogue operation in Afghanistan.”

Director Finnan looked pale but Tony didn’t give a shit - now was not the time for delicate sensibilities. It was the time for answers and making sure they had all the information necessary to protect America. Tony gave the order. “Have McGee and Abby forward what they’ve found back to the NSA. We need to know what information leaked and to whom. ASAP.”

“Who gave NCIS personnel the permission to hack our servers?” Finnan asked, dangerously close, to spluttering with indignant rage.   
  
Tony stood up tall, not even letting Vance answer the question. He’d never been the type to hide behind the skirts of others. “I did, and I am glad as I was right. We have a serious problem and I still need answers to give the President. Thanks to NCIS we now have a whom. We also need to know why.”

The FBI Director pursed his lips. “So that’s the bad news?”   
  
Tony shrugged because it was the starting point of the investigation, and whilst they were all aware that they had to move quickly, everyone in the conversation was an experienced Agent and knew that investigations didn't happen all at once. It was ebbs and flows as you broke information.. “We have a why but we need all his contacts, we need to know who his conspirators are and bring them in.”

Fitzgerald showed that at least the FBI was getting with the program for now. “We can set agents on running down domestic companions and work with the CIA to run down the foreign.”   


Morrows sighed because the implication was troubling and becoming apparent. “Did someone seriously set off one of the worst terror attacks just to steal from the Defense servers?”    
  
Tony shook his head because his gut was telling him this wasn’t that simple. “No, they did it as part of a bigger picture. This has the feel of a domestic terror group and you all know it ... The  _ bring down the government _ types.”   
  
The Directors privately agreed and quickly managed to miraculously divide up the priority tasks between them to keep the investigation moving at a suitable pace. He informed them to set jobs to those they’d called into work an evening shift and they would pick this back up at 6 am. He would have said in the morning but it was already the morning.

Tony signed off the meeting and looked at his watch. It was pushing the wee hours of the morning and he wasn’t naive - he knew he needed sleep but first, he was going to drag Tom to sleep as well for a few hours. It would do the country no good if he wasn’t sleeping properly.

~*~   
  
Tom was in the Oval Office studying a list of potential governors. Tony, though had learned his lessons from his mother at hosting parties and when she wanted it to end. She would politely suggest that they sleep in a room and she would see them in the morning. She’d always managed to say it with regal surety. Tony wasn’t quite the same in that respect but he could get the job done.

He’d already talked to the head of hospitality within the building who had stayed at the White House rather than attending the State of the Union. They’d managed to organise four of the larger room to become makeshift sleeping areas for those who couldn’t get back to their own places. He’d gone one step further and herded a few of the interns to run to places for suits.

Tony knew that you had to have conviction and leave no room for argument. “Tom, bed. You need rest so do you, Aaron. I’d say at least three hours but any rest is better than none at all.”   
  
Tom sighed because that sounded like a great idea but he couldn’t leave this pile of papers not dealt with. “I need to get this done.”   
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms. “Are we at war with anyone? Or plan to be in the next few hours.”   
  
“You know we’re not.”   
  
Tony nodded because he did but sometimes in order to see the right answer - some people need to be led to the answer. “Good, then you can sleep.”   


Tom chuckled. “You’re not going to let this go.”   
  
Tony smirked. “I will shout Mansfield down before I let anyone talk to you in the next few hours. You will be no good to the country if you keel over from exhaustion.”   
  
Tom knew when he could win an argument and this wasn’t one of those times. “Yes, dear.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and he could see Ritter’s amused but grateful look. There was a moment where they traded a look and a silent agreement between the two men to protect the President was born. 

Tom waited until they were at the residence lift to ask. “How are the kids?”    
  
Tony shrugged because no one was the same as yesterday. “They are confused, Penny is scared but Leo was great. When I left them they were asleep cuddled against each other.”

Tony took his hand and led him to the bedroom so he could see the kids. After all, he may be the President but he was a father first and he was never going to be able to shut that worry off.    
  
Tony saw it written on his face. “You can do this, Tom. They are at risk, yes, but they are the safest kids being protected by Mike and his group.”

“How do you always know what to say?”    
  
Tony smiled softly. “You make it easy - now let’s get some sleep before we’re both called to do our duty again.”   
  
Tom couldn't agree more. He knew this would not be a sprint but rather a marathon. They quickly stripped off their clothes, startling to find their closet full of clothes. They could ask but right now they would just be grateful for the chance to sleep. 

Tom looked morose. “It’s tragic, we’re not married and already we’re just falling asleep.”   
  
Tony snorted, knowing that Tom was teasing him. “Hey, I will sex you up any day, anytime, but people are always watching and I am so not into voyeurs, Mr President.”

Tom choked. “Well, that just killed it. All I can I imagine is Mansfield watching us.”   
  
Tony shuddered. “Thanks for that awful image in my head.”

Tom hooked an arm around his waist and Tony watched as his eyes drifted close but Tony still heard the whispered. “This is crazy but I am glad you’re here.”

“Nowhere else I want to be.”   
  
It was the last thing either heard before they both succumbed to the need for rest. And they both did until two hours later when there was a knock at the door. They were reporting a miracle - a congressman had been pulled alive from the wreckage of the Capitol Building.

_ Only this was no miracle - It was something much more sinister.  _

  
  



	7. 7. Snakes in the grass

The two men were both wide awake and getting dressed rapidly. There was no point in Tony staying in bed; he needed to listen in as it was a survivor of the bombing. Tony and Tom were thankfully less than shy so simply got dressed even with the Secret Service agent standing close. Less than three minutes later and they were striding out of their bedroom into the living area where Aaron and Emily were waiting. 

“What do we know?” Tom was the one to ask, eager to hear about a survivor. It would be so good to have positive news to give the American people. In such dark times, hope was going to be their strongest motivator and hopefully unifying force.    


Aaron was the one to answer, checking the notes to make sure he had all the vital information correct. It was one the things a good aide was prepared for - any and all questions that might be asked of him. Then, of course, there was the flip side, if he was to offer a good opinion then he needed to have all the facts to give good advice. “It was Congressman Peter MacLeish, Mr President. He has been pulled from the wreckage alive and is now being treated at George Washington and is under tight security from the FBI.”

Tony frowned because something was not adding up. “This doesn’t add up, not even one other survivor, right?”   


Aaron wasn’t sure where this was going but could tell when someone was trying to put a theory together. “No, not even close. Maybe he had luck on his side.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “There is no such thing with bombings, all victims get attacked equally. If he was in the same radius as everyone else he should be just as dead.”   


Tom didn’t like where this was going but he could start to see this might not be such a joyous event. “What are the implications?”   
  
Tony shrugged because that answer depended on way too many variables to be comfortable. “Huge but it all depends on the part he played. Where was Congress sitting?”

Tony knew his role here would be to offer a counter view - Gibbs had some rules, 39 and 40, that fit particularly well here. He laid it out for the others to see where he was going with his thinking. “No one survived but him so I’d like to think  _ miracle _ but I’ll put money on a review of the footage showing the  _ good congressman _ leaving his chair rather conveniently.”

Ritter spoke up because this opinion just matched the one that had been brought to him too. “Agent Wells from the FBI asked for the footage wondering if anyone inside knew about the bombing.”

Tony pointed at the Congressman. “My money is on him.”

Tom was seething at the idea but he removed his emotions from the equation. He was President now, he could act with emotions but for what was best for the American people. “Find out if he has links to the Catalan agent.”

Tony nodded. “I have a link up with the agencies in ten. I’ll ask them to expedite the search and see if with a second  _ potential  _ person we can’t find a link and a circle of friends.”   


Tony missed the next part from Aaron as he’d already left the oval office by that point. 

“Sir, the Press want an interview with you and Agent DiNozzo.”

Tom groaned knowing that it was coming. “I don’t suppose  _ I have an entire government to rebuild so can I postpone for like a month _ would be a good answer.”

Aaron snorted. “Nope, in fact, that would then become a story. You need to start meeting the Press regularly, that way they don’t have to go looking for a story. And even if you are the most saintly character, well, then the story will be you are so perfect ... why? What do you have to hide?”

~*~   
  
Tony had asked only for the CIA, FBI, Homeland and NCIS but he didn't care. The NSA had a simple job, they needed to find everything that had been taken from them in the digital attack and then compile a threat matrix as a result. Tony was going to suggest giving it to Mansfield with a mandate of ‘have fun’. 

“Glad you’re all here. I have a potential major threat and before he is spun into a war-hero-miracle-survivor I want to know if that is true.” Tony declared. 

Andrews showed why he was known as the most paranoid of the bunch. “Who?”   
  
Tony answered. “The news will break soon enough that Congressman Peter MacLeish was miraculously pulled from the rubble.”

Morrow frowned. “Unharmed?”   
  
Tony nodded. “And that is exactly why I am suspicious. According to reports he’s just dehydrated in an attack that killed everyone else. The bomb was oh so precisely set to cause maximum damage. So how did the good congressman survive so intact?”   
  
“Well, if he knew about the attack he would’ve had a contingency plan in place.” Fitzgerald spoke out loud, trying to run the scenario through his head. “I have an agent running down and comparing all video footage ... I’ll make sure she focuses on MacLeish’s movements.”

Tony nodded. “We know that bombs don’t just miraculously not hurt one person. We need to know if he has links with Catalan ... and if he does run that circle and net to find any potential conspirators.”

“Are you sure you’re not trying to do your boyfriend’s job and finding out about competitors?” Andrews asked, with not too thinly veiled snark. 

Tony smirked because really, having been on the MCRT for so long this was amateur hour in comparison. “Well, let’s just say my boss made me a paranoid bastard and let me paint you a horrific what-if scenario.”   
  
Gibbs, who for some reason was still in the video calls. Tony wondered if Vance knew he looked stupid having a subordinate so below him in the hierarchy standing in on the call. Well, Tony’s job wasn’t to educate him. “Talk me through it.”   
  
Tony sighed. “Well, let’s just suppose that like I believe, MacLeish is a traitor. Government is gutted, so far there is President Kirkman and Congresswoman Hookstraten. Now, a hero survivor - that’s good Press. Press you can use to get the nomination for VP and then ... well, you’re only a stone’s throw from the Presidency, one assassination later and it's yours. The chaos of the moment is so perfect that no one really questions you until after and then it’s too late.”

“That’s quite a theory.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “And it’s your jobs to find the evidence to prove me right or wrong.”

The conference didn’t last too much longer. After it was finished and Tony was checking the organiser on his phone about his next tasks, his bodyguard surprised him by asking. “Do you really believe that?”   
  
Tony looked at his recent shadow, Agent Callows, and gave her the courtesy of an honest answer. “I really, really do and I'm praying that I’m wrong. There’s only one problem.”   


“And that is?”

Tony finally said what he hadn’t on the screen, not wanting to influence the investigation. “It’s the only scenario that fits the pieces of information we have.”

She growled. “He will get nowhere near the President, you or the children until it is confirmed one way or the other. I will inform Ritter.”

Tony was coming to find that when it came to his family, considering their new roles, he was more than willing to embrace some paranoia and there was no such thing as too much security.

~*~   
  
Tom was already signing his life away in paperwork, or that was how it felt. He looked up to see his current temporary secretary laughing at him. At least that’s what it seemed like. “What is this?”

“Breakfast, Sir. It is apparent the catering staff were ordered to send something up. You are ordered to eat and break for ten minutes to digest it.”

Tom frowned. “I’m the President, who is ordering me?”   
  
“Agent DiNozzo, Sir. It is good advice.” Shore chimed in, looking relieved that he could say it was someone else.

Tom actually chuckled, knowing that while he may be the leader of the free world this was not a battle he was going to win. “Okay, talk to me and tell me about these interviews. What’s the agenda? Why now?”   
  
Aaron took a deep breath. “Well, Mr President. The bombing is now, sadly, to the news cycle becoming old news. Now we have a choice; we can control the narrative, let the American public get to know their President and the First Family or, they start to ask the questions.  _ Why has nobody been brought to justice? What is the administration hiding? How can there be no dirt on the new President _ ?” 

Tom frowned. “Seriously?”   
  
Aaron nodded. “Yes, Sir. Plus ... There are going to be people attacking your personal life choices. If we try to hide it, we let them think there is something to attack.”   
  
Tom pinched his nose. “Has anyone told my fiance of this plan?”   
  
“No sir, I was going to ask Emily.” Aaron answered honestly, not wanting to tell the man who wanted a shooting competition with his secret service bodyguard that he had to go and perform in front of the cameras.   
  
Tom saw his unease and smirked. “Has he bugged Agent Callows into the shooting competition yet?”   
  
“Yes, they are there now. His last meeting regarding the bombing exasperated him. Oh, and Sir, on advice from Agents DiNozzo, the Secret Service are not allowing Congressman MacLeish any chance of a visit, or for you to do the reciprocal.”   
  


Tom had finished the sandwich and he was glad of it. There was only one reason that the secret service would ban him from visiting. They suspect him to be a traitor or a threat directly to him. His food suddenly didn’t taste so good. “Is there evidence yet?”   
  
Aaron shook his head. “The suspicion is being investigated. You are to be briefed on everything in an hour, Sir.”

~*~   
  
Tony came in, dressed in his suit with a giant grin on his face. “I love the Secret Service.”   
  
Tom quirked an eyebrow. “They are pretty awesome. Any particular reason?”   
  
“They’ve decided that since I pass their range qualification and considering my background, I can keep my gun at all times. I just had to reiterate my promise to let my bodyguards guard me.”

“Who won?”    
  
Tony huffed. “Callows did by three points but I was promised practice time and a rematch.”   
  
Tom snorted but was glad to see that Tony was becoming accustomed to life in the White House. Well, as much as one could come accustomed to living in a fishbowl. He still worried that it would all become too much. 

There was no chance for further questions as Aaron and Emily came in along with Congresswoman Hookstraten. 

“So what’s the latest on the bombing?”    
  
“The attack on the Capitol Building on one level was a smoke screen for the massive breach of data at the NSA. The security implications are mind-boggling. Director Finnan is currently finding out just what data was snatched.”

Hookstraten raised an eyebrow. “Who thought to check that?”    
  
Tony looked her directly in the eye. “I did Congresswoman. I listened to the evidence from all sides and pulled it together.”

She inclined her head, seeing that Tom Kirkman whilst definitely a fish out of water - was not without smarts. He had a gap in his understanding so he used a trusted ally to fill the role.    
  
Tom sighed because that was a clusterfuck waiting to be unravelled. “So explain why Peter MacLeish is not allowed anywhere near me. I know it’s not going to look good if I’m not seen to at least visit him.”   
  
Tony laid it out plain and clear. “There is suspicion exactly how he managed to survive. There is a video camera that picks up him leaving his seat 10 seconds before the bomb. Now it could be coincidence but I find it out that an alarm flashed on his phone to make him move. Agent Wells poured through the video and had an analyst find the message. It said one minute.”   
  
Hookstraten hissed. “That sick son of a bitch!”

Tony put his hands up. “You are correct and entitled to your anger but, Congresswoman, outside this room this cannot leak. There is a bigger picture that the agencies are unpicking and they have already made several links. We’re going to make sure that we can take down every one of these bastards.”

“The American people deserve to know.”   
  
Tom stood up and showed every bit of his gravitas. “Congresswoman, it is my call when the public will hear. Now, as there are only four of us who are aware to this degree, the leak will be very apparent. This is not a situation where you play politics with me. There was an intolerable loss of life and it is my job to ensure that justice is sought and that nothing like this happens again.”   
  
“As you say, Mr President. I’ll continue to organise the elections through the local offices.”   
  
Tom nodded and calm forward to shake her hand. “Thank you for your support. I know that Ms Rhodes is grateful.”

Aaron was smirking as Emily took the woman out of the Oval Office. “That was great to watch.”

Tom snorted. “It needed to be said. Figure out, though, how I can offer an olive branch.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “You should offer her VP.”   
  
Tom frowned. “What makes you say that?”   
  
Tony smirked. “Maybe it’s the Italian in me but you keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Plus, if the spot is filled before MacLeish is released then the debate is null and void.”   
  
“She would need to pass a Senate vote.” Shore reminded him. 

Tom nodded aware of the fact. “Yes, but I can make her my temporary VP by executive order, making it clear that as we’re in extraordinary times I’ve taken the time to expedite the stabilisation of the government.”   
  
Aaron thought about it and it sounded sensible. “Let me put out feelers. Oh, Sir, don’t forget to mention the interviews.”

Tony’s head whipped around. “What interviews?!?!”   
  


  
  



	8. 8. Embracing one's role

Tony took a deep breath. “So we are to be interviewed?”   
  
Tom nodded, choosing to stand by the rose garden. “Yes, we need to announce the importance of voting in the elections and how it is the first step to getting back our full democracy.”   
  
Tony smirked, hearing the politician peek out in his fiancé. “You don’t need to sell it to me.”   
  
Tom chuckled but then he flipped the conversation to a serious one. “You don’t get to be pigeonholed into a role you don’t want.”

Tony had to marvel at the way his fiance knew exactly what was bugging him even if he hadn’t said a word. He didn’t know how he would handle the transition from Federal Agent to First Fiance or whatever title they decided to confer on him. Tony had sworn to himself, though, that he would manage it because this whole situation was bigger than them. It did help, knowing that Tom recognised his struggle but it then made him feel bad. “Tom, you are going to get backlash for being in an openly gay relationship. If me playing arm candy supports you ... then it is a role I will willingly play.”  
  
Tom actually laughed at him. “Whoever considers you to be arm candy is too stupid to be reasoned with and I pity them.”

Tony quirked his lip into a small smile. “Hey, I can play host with the best of them. I did the summers in England with my mother's family.”

Tom grinned, knowing that despite his tone he was serious. “And I thank you for it but you know the traditional role of the President’s _partner_ has changed over the years. Previously, they have been involved in political campaigns, the management of the White House, which you’ve already done, and a champion of social causes. You have the power to put the spotlight on a lot of things.”

Tony sighed but let Tom know just what he was thinking. “Just as long as no one starts calling me First Lady. I am your partner, and I will support you but I am male and I won’t pretend otherwise.” That was the line he was drawing in the sand.

Tom did offer a lifeline, he had to. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t. “You know, you could keep the role of special advisor regarding criminal matters. There is the precedent when a widower or unmarried man takes the role that they invite a female friend to take up the role.”

Tony froze because he hadn’t considered that angle. He wasn’t a scholar of history like Tom. In truth though, he still wouldn’t be allowed to be an agent and that is what he would miss. He made his decision. “Nope, for better or worse, this is our house for a while and I will be damned if I will let anyone else run it.”

Tom snorted but did relax. “I love you, don’t forget that.”

“So do I, Mr President. Go be Presidential, I’ve got a plot to run to the ground.” Tony announced as he walked away with a swagger in his step.

Tom would admit that before he got back to said duties, he did in fact, check his fiancé's ass out. “Interviews are here, at five.”

“I’ll be there.”

~*~

His conversation with Tom did put a few things in perspective. He was committing to being the Partner of the President and doing the duties of the role. He wouldn’t take the out being given to him by Tom because Tony knew that the role was going to be the loneliest thing in the world. If he was going to do this right he needed a chief of staff. He didn’t have time to vet and find one so he went to the secretarial pool - they always knew everything about a place.

As he walked through the doors, the noise of the office stopped. Tony didn’t mention it or make a big deal out of it, he simply smiled and announced his intentions or needs. “Ladies. So, I need a Chief of Staff or at the very least a personal aide. Who would you say would fit the bill?”

“Donna!”

Tony knew he had a winner as the response had been a virtual chorus. “And where would I find her?”

 _“Right behind you, Sir.”_ A shocked voice announced.

Tony whirled around to see a mousy blonde woman. “Perfect. Come with me.”

The woman followed, curious as to where this would lead. It turns out that it led to the residence.

She’d listened to the general conversation from the President’s partner but it was all very generic, nothing of substance or a hint of what he wanted. It was only when they were on the personal level did he give her a clue.

“So, I want to talk to you but first I need to check on the kids. I don’t want them to feel ignored in all the madness.” Tony replied. He had flashbacks to being left alone in Hawaii. They were not neglectful but their other duties were consuming them at the moment. Tony needed the kids to know that they weren’t going be forgotten - no matter what. “Penny? Leo?”

Donna stood back and watched as both children raced at him. The young girl, running at full pelt before a flying jump saw her land in Agent DiNozzo’s arms. The boy who was a teenager was a little more circumspect but clearly fond of the man. It was clear that the children returned the affection of the man.

“Who is this?” The little girl asked curiously. She was the first new person they’d seen apart from their bodyguards.

Tony grinned and chose to explain, wanting them to at least be familiar with his first and probably most important hire for now. “Well, I am hoping that she will help run my life the same way Emily does your Dad’s.”

“What?” The faint response.

She had, of course, heard the question in the office but she hadn’t believed she would get the job. There were a million other people who would be more suitable.

Tony motioned for her to sit at the table. “Sorry, wasn’t going to spring it on you but I really needed to see the kids were okay.”

Leo ducked his head. “You don’t have to worry about us.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ve worried about you kids since St Michaels. I mean, I saw those eggs.”

The children both giggled at what was clearly an in-joke. “You’re silly.”

Tony grinned. “Well, your Dad and I are going to be on TV tonight and after that, barring a disaster, we’ll eat together.”

Leo looked disappointed. “You have to go?”

Tony nodded, hating the disappointed look. “Hey, don’t get too excited ... you’ll be going back to school soon.”

Leo knew this. “I’ve done the make up homework you asked for.”

Tony ruffled his hair. “I know you would when we’re not in full-on crisis mode. We’ll play some ball somehow.”

~*~

Donna wasn’t sure what she’d just witnessed but for some reason, she felt better. “What do you need me for?”

Tony knew that he was now taking steps that wouldn’t be undone. “I’m about to become the first non-female FLOTUS who wants to raise the profile for very specific charities and figure out the title I will answer to for that matter.”

“Which ones?” Donna asked.

“Those for injured personnel and children.” Tony answered. In truth, he was going to set up a children’s charity when his last trust fund matured. This would be better and if done right - would show more impact in the long run.

She looked at him but Tony felt like she was looking through him. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, ma’am.” And Tony was - he’d seen what happened to those seriously injured on the force and the injustice of it had angered him. These were the men and women who fought for justice but didn’t get it themselves.

She stuck her hand out. “You got yourself a deal. You mentioned interviews today?”

Tony sighed because this he wasn’t looking forward to. It went against all of his undercover instincts which told him to stay off camera, avoid film etcetera. He would have to work on that in the upcoming weeks. “Yes - the President sprung it on me just before I came and found you.”

She started to frown as that was not long at all. She needed context and more information. Her mind was already spinning through the potential problems. “Who is it? I want the chance to research any hidden agenda.”

Tony outright chuckled at that. “Damn, you are suspicious. We’re going to be an unbeatable team.”

She took the details he handed her from his pocket. She looked up and asked the pertinent question  “Where will you be?”

Tony responded. “I took over a conference room but tomorrow I’ll probably set up shop in the East Wing.” If they were serious he had to show he was going to follow through on promises. And he was more than aware how much actions could speak louder than words.

“Are you really ready to be the country’s _First Husband?”_

Tony had his most charming smile. “Donna, it will be just one more role, and one for the President I will gladly play.”

~*~

Tony was listening to the briefing given to him by Homeland with dread. This was worse than he’d feared. “So let me get this straight - he knew and went and headed to a specially built panic room.”  
  
Morrow nodded. “That’s correct. Thanks to the footage provided by Agent Wells, plus the analysis, we can safely conclude that MacLeish is an active participant in the bombing.”   
  
Tony growled and looked to Callows. “Make sure the protective detail know that as soon as he’s fit, he is to be arrested.”   
  
She had a sharkish grin. “Yes, Sir.”

Tony looked at his old boss. “Anything else?”   
  
Morrow nodded and confirmed. “An attachment is being sent to you. We ran Catalan and MacLeish though the database and found an army regiment being led by MacLeish as their one defining characteristic. How does it fit together?”   
  
Morrow gave one name. “Patrick Lloyd. He’s the CEO of a private security firm. He went private after a very public spat with the DOD over events in Afghanistan. One of his top lieutenants was a Peter MacLeish. He feels that the government is floundering and has lost its way. He believes that we need to make America great again.”   
  
Tony sighed because, Jesus, this was a clusterfuck. “Was the Capitol bombing his only act, or is there more to come?”   
  
Morrow answered him truthfully “If we’re right, and from this, I would assume we are, then there is more. I’ve ordered my group to run down any and all leads regarding the _True Believers.”_ _  
_

Tony was relieved to know that Morrow was on the case and now he just had to brief Tom on this.  He picked up a phone and called the Executive Secretary. “I need a minute or five of the President’s time. It’s about the bombing.”

~*~  
  
Tom was in the Oval Office and Tony walked in to see Aaron and Kimble Hookstraten as well as General Mansfield.   
  
_The government had floundered, it needed to make America great._

Tony looked up at Mansfield and those words flashed through his mind once more. There was a reason for that - and it needed to be explored. God, he hoped that he was wrong. Tom looked up at him. “What have you got for us?”   
  
Tony grinned. “Well, it is about the group called the True Believers. They’ve come to light thanks to the tenacious work done by Director Morrow and his team at Homeland. The group's upper echelons are being discovered as we speak and then they plan to coordinate with NCIS and the FBI to see the relevant parties arrested.”

Aaron fist pumped. “That’s good work, well done, Agent DiNozzo.”  
  
Tom pouted. “He beat me to saying it.”   
  
Tony nodded but his gaze had focussed on Mansfield. “Why did you just flinch, General?”   
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
  
Tony smirked because that was too quick a denial. “You know what the group believes, Mr President?”   
  
“No, enlighten me please.”   
  
Tony happily explained and he was pleased to see that Ritter and the other agent had taken up places ready to arrest if needed. “The True Believers feel that America has lost its way and we need to make America great again. Who does that sound familiar too?”   
  
Aaron spoke first. “I have heard that exact phrase uttered from your mouth.”   
  
Mansfield sneered. “You’re what is wrong with America.”   
  
Tony clutched his heart in a fake way. “You’re bigoted opinions mean absolutely nothing to us. You know what though, I should imagine this will make a great segue in the interview if we get stuck with things to say.”

Tom had had enough, he had no desire to hear anything else from the man. He’d found him intolerable as a person even before this. “Mike, get him out of here and find out what he knows.”  
  
“Yes, Mr President.”

Tom tipped his head to the side like he was contemplating a mystery. “Did you just bait out a General into revealing himself as a conspirator?”  
  
Tony shrugged because it wasn’t the most outrageous thing he’d ever done in his career and they both knew it. “Now, I need to know something. Do you want Lloyd arrested, leaving any further plots to be potentially expedited to fruition, or quietly surveil and see what we can learn first.”

Tom thought about it. “Both are good options but I think the second one. Aaron?”  
  
Aaron sighed as there was no good answer to give but he gave the political answer. “The people want to feel safe and right now you are an untested President who needs to tell them who hurt them. If you do, they have a target for them to vent against. If you don’t offer them a target - then you will become the target.”

Tony offered. “In most situations, cut off the head of a snake and the organisation beneath turns to chaos and it is easyish pickings.”

“When is it not easy pickings?” Tom asked hearing the potential exception to the saying and needing to hear balanced advice.

“When the lieutenants have a brain or ambition.” Tony responded thinking of his time in the Mob. He’d risen to the point where he was considered heir apparent so by taking out the leader and then disappearing, it had been chaos and the outfit had folded.  

~*~   
  
Tony raised an eyebrow at his new aide running through the door. “I know what the ambush will be.”

Tony was still in the Oval office with Aaron and Tom so he was pleased she’d found him now - even if he would have to remind her about decorum and following certain protocols. After all, at the moment, the Secret Service had more than twitchy fingers.

Tony chuckled but did offer at least a context to the situation. So he made an introduction. “Donna, this is the President, and Sir, this is my new aide. I’ll be needing her as I start to look at executing the other duties expected of me.”  
  
Aaron looked pleased by the announcement. He was more intrigued by the idea of knowing what was coming. “Can you explain?”   
  
She nodded. “Oh, it’s they have the fact that President Richmond asked President Kirkman to resign.”   
  
“Do they know if it’s because President Kirkman proposed?” Tony asked.   
  
She shrugged. “If they do, they don’t care. They want to sensationalise it.”

Tony and Tom were sharing a look and it spoke volumes. It spoke of love, fondness, mischief and a resolved spirit to do what was right. It was the President who let the others know what it was they were thinking. “So let’s give them something to sensationalise.”


	9. 9: The Interviews

Tom and Tony had escaped up to the residence level for dinner. The staff were unhappy about the idea but Tom had put his foot down. “I am taking thirty minutes with my family before we have the interviews where they will be prodding both myself and my fiance in all sorts of invasive ways.” 

Shore huffed but knew that tone meant he would get nowhere with any attempts at reason. “You will have to get used to this, Mr President.”   
  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Don’t preach at me, Aaron, I know what I have to do. Make sure you sound out Kimble for the role of VP.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

For someone who had been ill-prepared for the role - he was doing okay with it so far. Kirkman might not be the usual breed of a politician but he could make it work for him. This was going to be a very different few years.    
  
~*~

Tony grinned at Tom. “I told the kids it would be after the interviews so it should be a nice surprise.”

Tom looked sad for a second. If the last few days were any indication of what their family life would be like it would be sparse moments. He had to say it whilst they were relatively alone. “Don’t let me lose sight of them.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Mr President, you can be sure of that and you know I will call you on your shit. The leader of the free world or not.”

“And that is why I asked you to marry me.” Tom replied smoothly.

Tony snorted, his tone implying he knew the sass but was choosing to ignore it. Any further conversations were limited by the elevator opening onto the Residence level. A little girl’s shriek told them their surprise was greatly appreciated. 

“Daddy, Tony, you’re here. It’s been so boring.”   
  
Tom had swept his daughter up into a hug and crushed Leo to his side. It had only been a few days and it already felt a lifetime. He was going to have to learn to set some boundaries within his schedule so that he could see his kids. He didn’t want to lose sight of what was important to him. 

“Tell us about your day, Sweet Pea.”   
  
The two adults listened to her recount her day. It was obvious to them that Leo had been an immense help in helping her adjust. He was glad that items had been brought from their home to make things easier for them. 

Leo had to laugh but had to add. “She did do all that. She had time to draw a picture of us in our new castle.”

The adults grinned as Leo continued. “It is not a bad place to live if we could get a moment’s peace.”   
  
Tom snorted because he didn’t disagree. The best thing about it just being family was he didn’t have to act Presidential here, with his family he could just be Tom or Dad. It was refreshing and once a trace of normality had been restored he knew he would come to value this time immensely.  A trace of what he was thinking must have shown on his face as Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Not alone, you should know that by now.”

Leo nodded. “Yeah Dad, we got this and besides it won’t be forever.”   
  
Tony laughed. “You know that was exactly the same thing I said to your Dad.”

~*~

Donna, Aaron and Emily were all in the Oval office putting the final touches to the interview space and making sure that they were ready to roll. The schedule for these interviews was being kept as simple as possible- the programme had ten minutes and then they were done. They’d prepared the interview that was meant to be the sucker punch for second from last. There was a reason and it should if everything went to plan, work perfectly for them.  _ They hoped.  _

Thanks to the intel from Donna - Emily and Aaron had managed to get some more impartial and patriotic presenters to come and get an interview. It was their hope to balance the reports if this went badly. 

Tony walked in already in his suit, pressed and ironed. Tom had his jacket off as it was still on his desk from earlier. Tom could see the crews around them but he ignored them, focussing on Tony was helping keep him sane. They’d discussed the thorny issues they could be asked and already had plans on how to side-step them. Seth, the speechwriter, who Tom had plans to make his Press Secretary once this over had been a great help.

“Pass my jacket.”   
  
Tony handed him his jacket with a winning smile. “Here you go, Mr President. Ready to be grilled?”   
  
The first interviewer was an NBC anchor. “We’re not that bad, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony smiled even though he wasn’t on camera, he was well aware that charm offensives didn’t begin just when the camera was on. “You’ll forgive me, I am used to hiding my face from pictures.”

She looked sympathetic. “Is it hard?”    
  
He chuckled. “Surely you want to wait to get that answer on camera.”   
  
She chuckled ruefully. “You’re right. I have so many questions and so little time.”   
  
Tony grinned and sat on the opposite couch. They’d set it up so it was deliberately informal. He winced at the lights and playfully asked Tom. “Do you get used to the blinding lights?”   
  
Tom smiled and shook his head, it was a great candid shot though that caught the essence of their relationship. “Not really, no.”   
  
“Oh, well that is comforting to know.” Tony snarked. 

“Cameras are rolling in three-two-one.”   
  
The interview was off and Tony let the introduction roll over him. He was listening but keeping back as this was Tom’s show. He was to show his own teeth at the right moment. 

“So what do you say to the people who believe you shouldn’t be serving due to your relationship?” She asked last. 

Tony was the one to answer. “I have done my duty for this country in three different police departments and several years as a Federal Agent. I have sought justice on behalf of victims who are not able to get it for themselves. Why is it so terrible that I love the President? Am I less of a man for my choice of a partner? I love his children like they are my own and I am willing to adapt to a new role so that he can serve the country in the role he is being asked to fill. If anyone feels otherwise, then they are entitled to their opinions.”

“That is quite a combative response.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “No, it is the response that anyone would have when a family unit is attacked. Families can come in all guises.”

Tom squeezed Tony’s knee. “I asked Tony to marry me and I have no regrets. In this tumultuous time, we should all be seeking comfort with our loved ones and my children and fiance have been mine. I hope everyone finds that solace.”

“Thank you for your time, President Kirkman, we’re live from the White House and this is goodbye from me, the President and Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
She shook their hands and cackled.”You’re going to give the conservatives kittens. This is going to be glorious. For what it’s worth, good luck making history.”

Tom and Tony smiled back and shook her hand. And then with very little time they were on to interview two. 

The woman was a redhead and grinning much like a shark. Tony wanted to make a comment about a spider to a fly but felt now was not the time. 

“I’m Ms Tania Rushman.”   
  
“Welcome to Oval Office.” Tom offered, shaking her hand before they all sat in their seats. Tom and Tony were both ready for her to do something - This was the one in theory that was going to be the doozy. Donna stood behind the camera with a thumbs up. The men smiled and sat back calm and nonchalant. They projected ease and authority in a way that was as menacing as it had the potential to be reassuring. 

The interview for the first half had gone much the same way as the last one. Until the last minute, “So what do you say to the reports that President Richmond wanted to fire you? Does that not cast legitimacy on your Presidency?” 

Tony started the fightback with a calm retort. “Did you hear the reason for his request?”   
  
The interviewer frowned. “I’m not following.”    
  
Tony smiled but it lacked any warmth. “Was it on grounds of incompetency or a disagreement on policy?” 

Tom shook his head and answered the clueless woman. “It was neither and it ill behoves us to speak of the dead when they can’t tell their side.”

“But why did he ask for your resignation?” She pressed with a zeal that let Tony know she was definitely not a coerced member of the  _ True Believers _ .   
  
Tom shrugged playing it cool. “For him, he felt that he would not keep his allies if he openly supported my engagement to Agent DiNozzo and I was not too happy with what I perceived as a lack of support. Still, it is in the past, we have the biggest job in living memory and your source is trying to derail our efforts to get a fully working government back in place. Tell me, do you consider yourself a patriot?” 

She paled. “Well of course I do!!!”   
  


Tony smiled softly and picked up the questioning knowing that Tom had to be presidential and be seen as above certain tactics. _He had no such problem_. “I believe you do but every time you spread a rumour, or seek a sensational headline in the upcoming weeks you have the potential to destabilise our fragile democracy. Take for example today, you have not asked one question on how the President is rebuilding the government, nor the investigation on the bombing. You just sought to cause strife with one very thinly researched piece of information.”   
  
“That was not the intention. The American people have the right to know what is going on.” Rushman tried to defend herself.    
  
Tom Kirkman smiled and he looked every inch the comfortable President, knowing they’d succeeded. “You’re right and thanks to the efforts of our wonderful investigative agencies and my special counsel, we have arrested two suspects on the bombing of the Capitol Building and investigations are still ongoing.”   
  
“You have the people responsible?” She frowned as that didn’t sound right. Lloyd had been so sure that no one would find them. They were passing off the bombing as an Islamic Group, there was no way that news wouldn't have broken in a big way.   
  
The President nodded. “Yes, we do. And before people spread disinformation - it was not the work of foreign terrorists. It was not an attack meant to cause terror. The purpose was even more insidious to destroy our government so their own agents could be put in place to allow for a renewed and Great America. They missed something vital though.”

“And what was that?”    
  
Tom didn’t need a speechwriter for his next words and Seth was going to have to get used to him going off-script occasionally. “We were already great and our nation's response to the vitriolic and barbaric attack has shown us at our finest. People ran toward the blast to help, our Federal Services have worked tirelessly to find the people responsible and the investigation is still ongoing. Here at the White House, Tony ordered cots and washing facilities to be made available as staff have stayed here around the clock to make sure we kept running smoothly. The sacrifices that have been made in the last few days are what make us great.”

The interviewer had a sour expression, as this had derailed and not in her favour. All she did was come across looking stupid. The couple had shown themselves to be together in all things, competent and in charge. This would not help Lloyd with his aim of causing discord - if anything it would help Kirkman.    
  
She had one last angle to play, attack the partner. He wouldn’t be handling the transition to a ceremonial position too well - she needed to make a dig. 

“And how are you handling being the First Lady?”   
  
Tony snorted because did she realise how desperate she sounded. Still, his response was calm and measured. “That is not the insult that some people might think it could be. I am no Lady and the President had already offered me the chance to stay with my current agency. I, however, have no problem in being First Husband or will be after our ceremony. In fact, while I am currently busy with the investigation, I have started the process of hiring staff and picking out the charities and work I want to promote.”   
  
“Just like that?”    
  
Tony took the moment to look at Tom, and although it went against every instinct he let every one of his emotions show on his face. “Yes. I made a promise to marry this man. I know the vows and commitment that entails. I have no intention of walking away because it might be difficult. The vow includes for better or worse. I can and will adapt.”   
  
Kirkman returned the sentiment. “And can anyone blame me?”   
  
She smiled but it was thin and it looked like a blue vein was about to pop out of her head. “Thank you for your time.”   
  
Tony got up and shook her hand. “No, thank you.”   
  
Kirkman matched him but first, he told the cameras for all the crews. “You’re going to want this scoop so I’d keep rolling.”

Tom had arranged for Agent Wells and Special Investigator Forster do the honours of arresting her - They'd slipped into the room during the interview. “Ms Rushman, you are being arrested on working with a domestic terror group, accepting bribes and conspiracy to commit treason.”

“You’ll never get away with this.”   
  
Tom shook his head. “No, it’s your boss who thought he could bring America to his knees that is running on borrowed time.”

It turns out that the last interview was okay with not going ahead considering they had the scoop of watching the other anchor being arrested. This should see a bump in their ratings at the very least. Plus, they’d recorded the other two interviews if they wanted the material. In all honesty, after what they’d seen anything else would be anti-climatic.

Forster swiftly returned. “The interview has gone live and we currently have Lloyd and his lieutenants on surveillance. If they make a move we don’t like they’ll be arrested. Peter MacLeish was also taken into custody, along with his wife.”

Tony cocked his head to the side. “Huh? That’s different, unwilling conspirator or full-on Lady Macbeth?”   
  
“The latter, Sir.”

Tony nodded as that was just for personal curiosity. “Well, run it to the ground and who will you have running the interrogations?”   
  
“A special team are coming in.”   
  
Tony nodded glad for the foresight. “Have they been checked?”    
  
Forster nodded. “I asked the Secret Service to do it on the grounds I wanted it to be extra thorough.”

Tony smirked at Ritter, who had huffed at the idea that the Secret Service was too paranoid. In fact, Tony was honest with his assessment of the situation. “Hey, I love your extra state of paranoia when it comes to protecting my family.”   


~*~   
  
The Oval office was suddenly clear of everyone. The only two who remained were Tom and Tony. They collapsed back on the couch. “What a day!”   
  
Tony giggled. “And it’s only going to get worse. Aren’t you a lucky man?”    
  
“I think so.”   
  
Tony turned to face him. “And why is that?”    
  
“I’m not alone in all this crazy.”   
  
Tony looked bashful and ducked his head. “You are a sweet talker.”   
  
Tom shook his head. “Nope, every word I speak is the truth. 

Tony pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Flatterer.”   
  
Tom shook his head. “I just hope we manage to unpick Lloyd’s agenda quickly.”   
  
_ Lloyd as a threat might be neutralised but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a few traps ready to spring as a parting gift for the history books to remember him by.  _


	10. 10: Conversations with a Zealot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: references to biological terrorist attacks.

Special Investigator Forester was watching through the window of the observation room at his prime suspect. He’d been in the business too long to believe in stereotypes. However, if you’d look at Patrick Lloyd you would not think he was anything more than a rich businessman. He did not look like the architect of the worst act of terrorism in living memory. 

Wells sighed, her frustration evident. They had the man but could get nothing from him. “We’re not getting anything and we’d never get away with enhanced techniques.”

Agent Fornell spoke up. “You need a gifted unorthodox interrogation team but I am not going to be the one to ask the Secret Service.” 

Forester thought about it, they needed results, this was coming directly from the top at the White House. “Who?”

“DiNozzo and Gibbs. Between them, they’ve cracked Mossad, terrorists and serial killers.” Fornell finished his argument with. “Never met a challenge they couldn’t overcome.”   
  
Wells traded a look with Forester. “DiNozzo? As in the First Husband?”    
  
Fornell shrugged as he didn’t care what title DiNozzo went by - in his book he was always going to be a damn good agent, it was just a shame that Gibbs found him first. “You asked my opinion.”   
  
“Ritter is going to be pissed.”    
  
Wells had a speculative glance, her analytical mind going into overdrive. She was thinking of the arguments and what they could do. She gave her opinion. “He would make it work for a shot at the truth.”   
  
“True.” Forester sighed as he weighed the options. “I’ll make it happen. Somehow.”   
  
He started to use his lawyer skills to think of the arguments he could use to persuade the Secret Service to part with the First Husband and put him in a room with the prime suspect for the destruction of the Capitol Building. 

~*~   
  
Kirkman listened to his morning security update. The meeting included him, Ritter, Shore as his Chief of Staff, and the Joint Chiefs. The last item on the agenda surprised him.    
  
“They want Tony to do what?” 

Ritter huffed as he was still pissed by the argument. “The FBI have requested Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo for their interrogation of Lloyd as traditional tactics have failed and they have no alternative options.”   
  
“How about enhanced?”    
  
Shore shook his head. “Not an option, the Press has his name. He cannot disappear into a black site. We would have the Press, the UN and the world stage condemning us before the sun was down.”

Kirkman could understand the request and knew it was serious. He was more interested in how they were going to assure his partner’s safety. “How will the security work?”    
  
Ritter’s answer showed this was non-negotiable. “Full motorcade and then transferring Lloyd. If his location breaks it’s the responsibility of the FBI.”

“Let’s hope it yields us the results.”   
  
One of the Deputy Joint Chiefs spoke up. “What can these agents do?”    
  
Ritter smirked as he was the one to answer, using the exact line that Forester used on him. “The two agents in their time together have broken more people, rogue agents and serial killers than most and they do it without the urge to seek prestige.”

Tom moved the conversation along. “Good luck getting him to accept his security.”   
  
“He promised.”   
  
Tom tried not to smirk but did add. “There is a difference between accepting a bodyguard who he can have shooting competitions with and a full-on motorcade.”

~*~   
  
Tony tried to hide his joy at being asked to do the interrogation but some of that dimmed at listening to his security briefing. It was one the new things he was getting used to - listening to how he would be protected and the steps he would need to take in order to stay safe.  He asked hopefully. “Negotiable?”    
  
Ritter and Callows shook their heads. “No, Sir.”   


Tony stood up knowing there was no point in attempting to argue then. “We'll get going as soon as you’re ready.”

Tony spoke softly, “I won’t make your life difficult but I am not sure I’ll be able to let go of the ingrained instincts I have of my own.”   
  
Ritter and Callows shared an easy grin. “We know, Sir, and we don’t hold it against you.”

Tony needed to set a few things in motion. “Donna!”   
  
“You bellowed?” She asked tartly, standing in the doorway to the East Wing office he’d now started to make his own. Tony hadn’t been naive, he’d laid very public claim to the role and if he then didn’t do anything with it the public would lynch him. 

“Get me the policy director and communications director on board by the time I am back please.”    
  
She raised an eyebrow. “And anything else?”    
  
Tony shook his head. “I have no idea how long I’ll be but once they get cleared ... you could always start to clear my press secretary.”

He took a deep breath and spoke honestly to his principal agent. “I am not sure I will ever get used to having to play politics.”   
  
Callows nodded. “Think of it like a UC role.”   
  
Tony threw his head back and laughed. “I am.”   
  


~*~

Back at NCIS, Vance bellowed down into the bullpen. “Gibbs - get up here.”   
  
They were currently working with a probie and getting used to the new team dynamics. For now, Vance had changed DiNozzo to a Special Investigator role - until things regarding the bombing and his new role were determined.   
  
“What’s up, Leon?” 

Vance explained. “The FBI has requested that you and DiNozzo question Partick Lloyd as no one with clearance has had any success.”

“The Secret Service agreed to this?” The surprise was evident. He’d figured after the attack it would take a few years before they stopped feeling lethally protective. 

“Correct.”   
  
Gibbs didn’t even bother asking about McGee or David - Vance had already said clearance was the issue and knew it would be for his two junior agents. He would break the news to them and then leave for the interrogation. 

~*~   
  
Tony stepped out of the motorcade and blinked at the flash of cameras going off. He sighed as he stepped into the building. “You have about thirty minutes before this breaks.”   
  
Forester nodded. “We know. We’re going to go with a full debriefing meeting, which you’re of course chairing as special counsel.”   
  
Tony nodded as that was the best angle but they both knew that someone in the building would leak it. They always did. 

Tony recognised a few of the people and could see their uncertainty in how to greet him. He mentally rolled his eyes. He was ever mindful that every little thing he did was now under scrutiny and could be used against his fiance's administration.

He looked at the group on eggshells. “I am still me, and right now, I am an investigator and want to get in the interrogation room.”   
  
“You heard the First Husband, gentleman. Let him do his job.” A gruff voice remarked. 

Tony knew his grin was one of relief, for all the craziness and drama of the last few days or was it a week. It was difficult to put in words how grateful he was to Gibbs for treating him like normal although he hoped he didn’t try a headcuff. He was pretty sure that Callows might put a bullet in Gibbs’ leg for the cheek. “Ready when you are, boss.”

Forester opened the door - and Gibbs and DiNozzo stepped in. In seconds it was clear that DiNozzo was the right choice - Lloyd immediately reacted to his presence unable to keep the sneer off his face.  “Aren’t you too  _ precious _ to be in a room with me?” 

Tony made a mental note to add homophobic to xenophobic. Still, he knew how to bait the man and it seemed like it wasn’t going to even be difficult. He made a point of standing and leaning against the wall, something the chained Lloyd didn’t have a chance of doing and let Gibbs take the lead. 

“So America is weak, is it?” Gibbs remarked. He wanted to get the guy talking and he’d just be a cliche if started with the crimes he’d committed. 

“Can you tell me you think otherwise?” Lloyd countered. He looked so proud of himself and Gibbs and Tony both had a hard time reigning in their instinct to throw a punch.

Gibbs answered him. “I think we’ve done alright.”   


Lloyd was incensed. “Alright?  _ Alright? _ How can you say that with a straight face?  We are poorer, we apologise for our policy, we are paying damn terrorists not to bomb us. We’re ridiculous. We have compromised on so many values that we've lost our direction. We need strong and stable leadership - not weak-willed initiatives.”

Tony spoke up, his sarcasm ramped up. “And are you the one to deliver that leadership?”   
  
Gibbs shook his head not even giving the man a chance to reply. He knew being ignored was probably the worst thing that could happen to a man like Lloyd - one who waltzed through life believing their own hype. “No, he is too much of a coward. He wanted to install his puppet. Remember? You figured his little trick out yesterday.”   


Tony’s smirk grew, knowing that Lloyd would hate it that he was the one to figure him out. “Oh yeah. And it was his little puppet that led us to him. We need to add CEO’s to lawyers and doctors to the list, boss.”

“Of what.”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “Idiots who make it really easy to catch them because they think they’re the smartest person in the room.”

Lloyd rattled at that. “I have served my country with distinction, I’ve been a soldier. What right do you have to disrespect me, Agent?” 

Gibbs threw over a service record for Lloyd. “I think you are a disgrace to the Corps and I served too, so don’t use that as your excuse to justify your reasoning. I think you’re a stone-cold killer who took down good marines with your stunt.”

“Necessary casualties. We have to take back America, return us to our core values. Make America great again.” Lloyd replied with all the repetitive fervour of a zealot. Personally, Tony was wondering if he wasn’t bucking for an insanity plea.

“Why? How?” Gibbs asked. “I mean, your original plot failed. My  _ precious  _ agent pieced together the clues... We found the NSA hack. We know you planned to make El-Sakir take the fall. We have the records for that, you see, the money. It always goes back to the money.”   
  
Tony then took over. “By the way, your leaving of the good congressman alive was a little too neat and tidy. The NSA most aggrieved with your hacking scheme found the secret panic room you had installed when you took the contract for the reconstruction work you did on the Capitol. Oh, and the FBI already have MacLeish moving having received a one-minute warning.”

“So why this charade?” Lloyd asked. 

“We want to know why.” Tony remarked earnestly hoping he’d use this platform. “Is it you think you’re a patriot? Was it to control the presidency?”    
  
“Even if you arrest me, it’s not over. I have plans you can’t beat without my intervention.”   
  
Gibbs shook his head hoping to play on his vanity. “No, you don’t. You’re bitter and twisted inside that your great plan was foiled. You’ve got nothing, your plot is foiled, the race war averted and all you will be known as is a great traitor. I hope that was the legacy you were aiming for.”   
  
Lloyd’s cold sneer was delighted. “You won’t be saying that when the good people go to vote. Kirkman will get the blame for a great disaster.”

Tony sat down, “So voting day then? Huh. Let’s play a guessing game. So I am a scumbag terrorist and I want to betray my own people ... How would I do it?”

Gibbs was ready. “Bomb the poll stations?”    
  
Tony shook his head looking at Lloyd with an unblinking stare. “No, I am too vain, I’ve done that. I need a new act for my playbook in order to feed my ego. It is at the polling stations, he reacted to that though, boss.”

Gibbs, unlike others, knew how much studying Tony had done. He was a whizz at interrogations as he’d studied the science of microexpressions under Dr Cal Lightman. Gibbs smirked internally at how much they were getting under this idiot’s skin. “Hmm, so it’s not explosive but it is a weapon. Chemical or biological?” 

Tony hummed and his mind racked for any older precedents or cases that could be twisted to fit Lloyd’s demented needs. “I’m old school, I saw the ricin poisoning cases of the nineties. I know I can make it naturally... I recruit a few chemists, they’d know how to make it naturally. It’s perfect, castor beans aren’t on any controlled watchlist. Perfect plan for someone who thinks they are too careful and wants to screw the government.”

Gibbs sighed. “Ricin?”   
  
Tony whispered. “Bingo. All the booths need to be tested.”   
  
“They’ll never be tested in time.”   
  
Tony knew this but he knew they had to warn the White House. “That is up to the President. It won’t be all, he would have trusted a splinter cell. We have 48 hours before the elections ... so we have our window.”

“And if we’re wrong? “   
  
Tony knew the stats, he’d had the training after 9/11. “We already have our first victims ... we just need to search for our first cluster.”   
  
“You should have never been in the White House ... He would never have been so prepared without you.”   
  
Tony frowned as that sounded like Tom had been deliberately picked. To Lloyd, he scoffed. “You’re wrong but thankfully, he’ll never have to be ... enjoy life in prison you traitorous bastard.”

_ Now it was a race against time to find the infected booths before they fractured the fragile peace they’d built. _


	11. The Absolute Right Choice

Gibbs frowned as he was now in a motorcade zooming its way to the White House. “Tony, what the hell?”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes at his old mentor. Tony had listened to the people arguing in the interrogation observation room and decided to take decisive action. Hence practically dragging Gibbs back to his car and heading back towards the White House. “Look, you know as well as I do what’s at risk. I have to be back at the White House and you’ll be needed in order to debrief the President.”  
  
“You know I should be in uniform when I meet the President?” Gibbs asked him. He tried to glare but knew with Tony it was pointless as it had no effect on him. It hadn’t when Tony started to work for him and now a decade later - it definitely didn’t work.  
  
Tony snickered because he was aware of that little rule. “Yeah, I do. He will forgive you this once besides I plan to invite you for dinner at the residence and to meet the kids ... so you will need to get used to it sometime and I definitely don’t want you in uniform for dinner.”

Gibbs went silent and Tony watched him absorb that fact. “You’re my mentor and friend .. even when you’ve been an ass.”

“So suck it up.” Gibbs summarised.  
  
Tony grinned. “That’s the spirit, boss.”  
  
Gibbs snorted because that was hardly true anymore. “You’re the First Husband of the United States, newly christened by the Press. I don’t think I’m your boss any longer.”

Tony smiled softly and gave him an honest answer. “Gibbs, you’ll always be my boss even if I start to call you Jethro all the time.”  
  
Gibbs threw his head back and laughed. “You’ve always been a smartass. You know McGee and Ziva are going to have kittens. In fact, your interview did give them kittens.” 

Tony actually threw his head back and laughed as well. It was nice to be around Gibbs, someone he didn’t have to be performing for. As they exited the vehicles and walked into the building Gibbs noticed the woman shadowing Tony with eagle-eyed vigilance. “Are you the one watching his six? “  
  
“Yes, Agent Gibbs.”  
  
“Good. He has the worst luck - you need to keep an eye on him.” Gibbs confided to his principal bodyguard.  
  
Tony was groaning because he was pretty sure he’d just had the ' _watch out for my boy'_ speech but in security terms. “Remember, I am not helpless. You taught me to shoot, again, claiming the academy hadn’t done it right.”

“We protect Phoenix with everything the Secret Service has.” Callows replied primly and Tony had to wonder if they taught that tone at the Secret Service academy - Kate had a similar one.  
  
Tony pouted as he had to ask. “How the hell did I get _Phoenix_ , and what are they calling T... the President?”

Callows actually grinned which was rare. “Well, we were thinking of making the President Phoenix but we’re keeping his codename as _Glasses_. It was decided you’ve nearly died way too many times not to earn the title.”  
  
Gibbs clapped him on the back. “Remember, suck it up.”  
  
Tony sucked in a breath because it sucked to have his words used against him. At this point, they’d signed Gibbs in and were at the edge of the Oval Office. Tony looked at the Executive Secretary. “We need to see him. Is he free?”  
  
She nodded. “He said if you were to appear to let you in immediately.”  
  
“You’re awesome.” Tony grinned and they’d already made a pact to ensure that Tom kept healthy during his term of office.

She smirked. “Don’t you forget it.”  
  
Gibbs shook his head as it seemed Tony had taken his lessons from NCIS to heart. Tony knew that the admin pool was the real heart of the building and had the pulse of all the gossip. “You know Dolores and Cynthia will be sad that you’ve replaced them.”  
  
Tony snorted but delayed responding to make the introduction. “Agent Gibbs meet President Kirkman.”  
  
Tom came up to shake his hand. Gibbs noticed that he didn’t do that for Tony but really, considering their relationship, it was pointless. “Did your interrogation yield results?”  
  
Tony nodded. “We broke through his anger, turns out Lloyd is homophobic as well as xenophobic.”  
  
Tom rolled his eyes because it was a fairly big cliche. “So what do we know?”  
  
Gibbs took over. “You have a massive problem - there is an active plot to poison voters in the special elections.”  
  
“Do we know where?” Tom asked.

Gibbs shook his head. “No, he could be lying but this was gloating from a man who knows he’s lost.”

“Son of a bitch. So what would you say the next steps should be?” Kirkman asked Gibbs.  
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow because this sounded like he was testing Gibbs - for what remained to be seen. Gibbs though answered as you would expect when directly question by your Commander-in-Chief.

“If this is Ricin poisoning like we believe, you will already have your first cases, it presents as flu, at the beginning so it isn’t detected, it allows for a greater infected rate. Perfect choice of a weapon for terrorists as there is no cure. If the exposure rate is low, and the victim is strong they may fight it off - otherwise, they are dead.”  
  
Tom bowed his head considering this and he was torn because the sensible precaution would be to cancel the elections but it would be oh so damaging. They needed these elections to start the process to get the Senate and Congress filled. If they cancelled the elections, the terrorists would win. At the same rate, he had a duty of care towards the American people.  
  
_What a choice._

Shore burst in with an Army Colonel and a man that screamed scientist. Tony knew without anything being said that they’d probably found their outbreak source.

“Sir, you need to listen to this, this is Dr Arnold from the CDC and Lieutenant Colonel Gatz from the CDC.” Shore informed him.

Tom sighed. “Where is the outbreak?”  
  
“Kansas City.”  
  
The two medical personnel were startled. “You already know? We haven’t completed the tests yet for the substance we just know this is now presenting as a biological act of terrorism.”  
  
Gibbs was the one to answer. “It’s Ricin.”  
  
The two men paled knowing just what that meant. The Doctor had to ask. “Are you sure?”  
  
Gibbs shrugged. “It was the perp behind all this who said it, so it’s likely.”

Kirkman wanted to scream and rage but that was not befitting of the office. He had to be in control of his emotions and make the right choice. He asked the scientist. “If we assume it is Ricin how quickly can we contain this, and what is the likely death toll.”  
  
Arnold paled as that was a worst case scenario but sadly made sense as a potential source. “We will need to run the numbers, get in contact with our team on the ground.”  
  
“How long will you need?” The President was demanding to know.  
  
“Thirty minutes and access to a phone and laptop.” Dr Arnold replied.

“Do it. Aaron, see to it and then come straight back here. I want Kimble, yourself, Seth and Emily in here ASAP.”  
  
Shore nodded. “Yes, Mr President.” 

Kirkman turned around when they had the room. “There’s never a dull moment is there? I know how important you are to Tony and I insist you come to dinner in the residence.”  
  
Gibbs stood smartly but nodded. “You name a time and I will be here, Mr President.”

Gibbs knew his job, for now, was done and quickly left the hustle and bustle of the White House. He’d seen Tony in there and he could never imagine Tony as anything other than an agent but he suspected that this would be yet another role he could be successful at. He wanted it and he’d never known DiNozzo fail at anything once he put his mind to it. 

Tony just hugged Gibbs. “See you around, boss.”  
  
~*~

Tom looked at Tony. “This is an impossible choice.”  
  
Tony smiled sadly and this was not a time where he envied his fiance. He knew the words though, he borrowed them from a show, grateful for his memory.

_“Every once in a while, there’s a day with an absolute right and an absolute wrong, but those days almost always end in a body count.”_

Tom glad that they were alone apart from the Secret Service agents walked up to him and hugged him. He borrowed another quote. “This country is way bigger than ten words.”

Tony kept him close. “And you will make the right choice. What’s our absolute right choice?”  
  
Tom’s gratitude for Tony couldn’t be put into words. “You know it, we need our government and the people need to vote to ensure its legitimacy.”  
  
Tony chuckled but spoke from his heart. “You know, you have quite a way with words and if that’s the right choice make sure you and Seth give a speech that will be remembered.” 

Tom kissed him lightly. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it, Mr President, and now I have to go and find Donna and make sure my office and goals are up and running.”  
  
Tom wondered if Tony realised just what he’d achieved. He probably saw it as nothing more than doing his job. It was one of the remarkable things about Tony that Tom swore he’d never take advantage of. He knew what the right course of action was, the first thing he was going to do - was phone the family of the first victim. She should be acknowledged and recognised for doing the right thing.

~*~  
  
“Donna!”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “You shouted, Sir.”  
  
Tony stopped and snorted. “I love the way you can sound so sarcastic and respectful at the same time. It’s a gift.”  
  
She smiled sweetly. “One I intend to exploit often, you should be warned.”  
  
Tony grinned right back. “Looking forward to it. How is getting me a staff going?”

She looked up from the laptop.  “Well, Patty Jenkins is on board as Policy Director and so is Amara Smith as Communications Director.”  
  
“You’ve been busy since I've been out,” Tony remarked. “Well done.”  
  
She looked up with a teasing grin. “And, we have four compiled four names for your Press Secretary.”  
  
Tony took the folders, he wasn’t too surprised. He knew that Donna just needed a chance to shine and it seemed like she was more than ready to step up to the big leagues. It didn’t matter what happened with the administration - she now had her foot in the door. He saw the second suggestions. “Seth’s sister, Arousha?”  
  
Donna looked innocent. “It has a certain symmetry as he is now President Kirkman’s official Press Secretary.”  
  
“And if the Press says it is opportunism or a political appointment?”  
  
Donna smirked as she looked at him. “Well, you are new to the game and fresh-faced, you can tell them straight that you went for the best person for the job. You are not thinking of politics, just doing the best you can do. Coincidences are just that.”

Tony had to trust his advisors, he’d made that vow. “Set that meeting up, we will need to move potentially to quell a storm coming.”  
  
“The others won’t be here for a few hours.” Donna said gravelly.

“Tell them to hurry, this situation’s developing and I have a feeling we’ll need to show a united front with the President as it will be a potentially controversial decision.” Tony explained. He’d wait to see the exact path Tom chose to take but he knew his fiance. The public would be told of the threat but urged to take the right to vote.  
  
Donna said nothing, just did as he asked, recognising the obvious urgency in his voice. 

~*~

Tony had seen the speech and Tom had nailed it. He was proud of it and he hoped that the country would take it as the rallying cry it needed to be. Yes, there was a risk of more terminals not found. They’d done their due diligence checking for illnesses in each state but none were present. Of course, there could be more but they could not let terrorism win. They had the right to a free and balanced government and these elections were their first steps. 

Donna sighed, having listened to the interview in Tony’s office. “You weren’t kidding. ROO, Amara. We need to get to work!”

Tony was smart enough not to mention the fact that she seemed to be picking up his bad habits. His phone rang. “Hey, nice speech.”

“It was the only thing I could do.”  
  
Tony replied with conviction. “It was the absolute right choice and I will stand by your side as we go to cast our votes together showing the public that there is nothing to fear.”  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile back in NCIS, Gibbs was being swamped with questions. He was tempted to head back to the White House, maybe DiNozzo needed a security advisor.

“Where were you?”  
  
“Why weren’t we with you? Aren’t we a team?”  
  
Gibbs pinched his nose. “Do you defy your commander-in-chief?”  
  
McGee paled at the implication he might. “Of course not but you were with Tony. So what was it about?” 

Gibbs rolled his eyes but knew that if he didn’t break them of a few notions here and now that McGee, Abby and Ziva could end up in serious trouble. He wasn’t too sure they wouldn’t anyway.

“Okay, you need to put the idea of it being _just Tony_ to bed right now.” 

Abby looked sad. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
Gibbs snorted. “I think that if any of you try and talk to him without an appointment a very tiny but kickass agent will shoot you where you stand.”  
  
“Tony wouldn't allow it.”

Gibbs sighed. “Abby. He has accepted the role and duties of being the President's other half. He has expectations on him just like we all do. As we said goodbye he was heading back to the East Wing where his office is.”

Ziva smirked. “So Tony is now the First Lady?”

Gibbs stared pointedly at her. “You know equality is a rather important policy at NCIS, I would hate to be forced to send you back to sensitivity training because you can’t resist taking a dig at DiNozzo.”

“He likes to act the clown.”  
  
Gibbs smirked at Ziva and disabused her of a long-held notion. “That class clown you fell for just helped me break the suspect for the bombings. He also ran point on the investigation making the agencies work together. Not bad for a class clown, huh? Get out of here and none of you better go near DiNozzo until he contacts you. If the Secret Service punish you ... I won’t stop them.”

Gibbs hoped things calmed down soon but today reinforced one thing  - needed to start shopping for an SFA because his best one was moving on to a new role.

_He hoped the voting went calmly and there were no other surprises going on - too bad his gut was itching._


	12. To live not in Fear

**To not live in Fear**

 

NCIS was awash with activity as Ziva stepped into the bullpen. If she didn’t know better she would say there was a mass crisis but that had already happened, right? She was never a fan of being out of the loop. She saw her teammate and went straight to him to find out what was going on. “What is happening?”   
  
“We’re working multi-agency - big operation.” Tim replied, still not quite believing what he was seeing. It had never happened at this level before.  It happened fast - Vance took a call from White House and then Vance was ordering them into their crisis teams.    
  
“On what?” Ziva asked totally confused.    
  
Tim rolled his eyes because Ziva wasn’t stupid. It seemed, though, she needed things being spelt out for her. “The perpetrator for the bombings has been identified but he left one last surprise.”

“Like?”    
  
Gibbs was behind her. “Ricin. One confirmed cluster outbreak in Kansas. We need to make sure it’s the only one before the vote starts.”

Ziva was shocked, this was going to take serious mobilisation. “How did we find it? And how do we check?”    
  
“The case was confirmed by the CDC but Tony and myself broke the witness yesterday.” Gibbs explained. 

She frowned as that didn’t make any sense. Surely they had just used some of the CIA interrogators. She remembered they were not shy when it came to getting the answer. “Why did Tony come out of the White House? Surely the Secret Service wouldn’t let him?”

Gibbs snorted because it seemed Ziva had yet to learn. It was an impressive con job Tony had performed in many ways to fool a Mossad agent. “You need to get whatever opinions of DiNozzo you have, out of your head.”   
  
“I have no idea what you mean.” She replied, looking like she’d swallowed a lemon.   
  
Gibbs just gave her a stony glare, not willing to let her lie to herself. “Yes, you do.”   
  
“I’ve never seen this level of cooperation.” 

Gibbs smirked knowing what he said was probably unwelcome news. “You can thank the First Gentleman, he was the one who got all the agencies working together to see that all locations are checked and/or cleaned if there is a suspected site.”

~*~   
  
Seth was in the planning room and it was a joint meeting of both the West Wing and the East Wing staff. They needed to discuss the joint message for the elections and how they would ensure the best voter turnout.

Tony started to explain his part which he had already done at Tom’s request. “Between a coordinated effort of the FBI, NCIS and Homeland ... all the stations are being checked.”   
  
“Surely they can’t all be checked?” Shore had to ask in disbelief. It was his job to be the pessimist. Tony knew that Tom hadn’t fully rounded his team out yet but in the core focus of Aaron, Emily and Seth, the President had found some good and balancing traits.   
  
In fact, the President was the one to answer. “I asked one of the computer whizzes to do the projection. Based on the time it takes to do a binding test check and assuming that all staff are coordinated through the central hubs ... 98% of venues will be checked before the polls open.”   
  
“That won’t be good enough ... what about the other two percent?” Emily countered. “You know this is what the Press will lead with!”   
  
Shore snorted as, despite her sunny optimism, this was a truth. “At the moment, they can’t decide whether Agent DiNozzo should be First Husband or First Gentleman.”   
  
Tony piped up with a wicked grin. “I actually like First Gentleman.”

Tom shook his head and chose to ignore what could be a distracting issue. “So how do we get our message across to the public?”   
  
Emily and Aaron thought about it but it was Tony’s new communications director, Amara, who floated the idea. “There is a problem and thanks to the efforts of the Kirkman administration and the good men and women who work tirelessly to ensure our safety we can safely vote in nearly all districts.”   
  
“We still don’t have an answer to the districts which are not checked?”

Tony hummed, thinking through the problem and had a eureka moment. “What about good old fashioned paper ballots? It works in England even if it takes a little longer.”

Tom looked at Emily and Aaron. As two of his trusted advisors, they would be the ones who would see the angles he would miss. It was one of his issues in preferring to be a straight shooter. He had to smile at the way they seemed to be having a silent conversation. 

Emily was grinning as it was the answer they’d been looking for and debating for hours.  “It will be a little odd but a lot safer.”

The meeting broke up and at Tom’s behest, Tony stayed behind. Tony waited until it was just himself and Mike left before he started to pout. “No, you can’t have Amara.”   
  
Tom smirked because he must have been obvious. Tony was the only one who would be telling him no for a while. He had to pout in return. “Not even a loan?”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope, I know nothing about politics so I just went with a sensible suggestion.”`   
  
Tom chuckled knowing the answer “You asked Donna.”

Tony nodded. “I asked Donna. What else was I going to do? I’m on a steep learning curve and I won’t be a weakness they can attack.”   
  
Tom pulled him close. “There is nothing weak about you, you have been my rock for longer than us being in this place.”   
  
Tony pecked him on the cheek. “Well, that is only fair as you helped me find my place in the world again. This is just a new adventure.”   
  
Tom felt the words flow easily from his lips. “I love you and I am so glad that I met you.”

Tony smiled softly. “And I am glad you fell on top of me. Now, go see Seth and get your speech written. He might still be sad about me employing his sister as my Press Secretary.”

“That was kind of evil.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Nope. I thought that was perfectly DC worthy.”   
  
~*~   
  


The special elections were today and the White House was in full overdrive. Seth, who after a bit of nudging from Tom had seen the light and accepted the position of Press Secretary, had already been on the podium twice and it wasn’t even 9 o’clock. In the interim 48 hours, with some cajoling from Tony, they had activated all the Federal Agencies and tested 98 percent of the consoles and scoured the medical admissions for any telltale signs of ricin poisoning. 

However, today was the big day and all the preparations would be nought if the public didn’t vote. So of course, the delightful Press had worked off fear-mongering and stirring up emotions.  _ How could they have checked so many? What is to say there wasn’t another plot? Is Kirkman trying to see Americans dead?  _

These were the types of questions that Seth was facing each session. Each time, he refuted them calmly but inwards - he was seething. He knew he couldn’t openly challenge them as that was not how the game was played. Although, he’d love to have a go - once, just once. So to top off his frustrations he saw his sister was coming toward him, swishing her ponytail as he asked, “And how can we help the East Wing, Roo?”    
  
She rolled her eyes. “We want to know when they’ll be leaving as it is still not finalised.”   
  
Seth gave the party line of, “The President is with his special advisors discussing strategy right now. He doesn’t know.”   
  
Roo just gave him a hard stare that reminded him more of a school teacher. It seemed to be the trick of all sisters, he just wished he’d figured out a defence to that look. 

“You need to figure it out before you make the Secret Service cry.”   
  
Seth tried to imagine Mike Ritter crying and his mind all but imploded. “Go back to your wing and I’ll pass along the message.”   
  
She grinned at him, “Is this like when we were kids and drew a line separating all our toys? Are you going to freak out every time I step over to this wing?”

Seth spluttered at her sass, knowing that he was going to have to put up with it for a long time. “I thought he liked me.”   
  
Roo grinned impishly, knowing who he referred to, and the White House were in a quandary because unexpected debates kept springing up. Take for example, on a side note to the serious issue of voting today and informing the public of yet another attempt to thwart American justice. “Yeah, the press can’t decide if he should be First Husband or First Gentleman.”

Seth groaned because he’d been crossing his fingers hoping that it would be a nonsense fluff piece and not gain any traction. “Seriously?”    
  
She nodded having just a little too much fun on this. “Oh yeah, and we kind of need to know what the West Wing think.”    
  
“Why?” Seth whined. After all, shouldn’t they be focussing on the serious aspects?    
  
She rolled her eyes. “Just ask, okay?”    
  
He nodded and wondered when the hell being the Press Secretary meant being his sister’s messenger. He was ninety-nine percent certain it wasn’t in the job description. He was going to have to learn to get used to it though - both men were going to put their own legacy on the country moving forward. 

~*~   
  
The West Wing mood was sombre just before midday - the voter turnout was low. The more conservative press was running on  _ how dare the President ask the public to risk their lives _ . It didn’t seem to matter that they’d done the checks and ensured the areas not checked had an alternate voting system - it still must be unsafe for just no reason. 

“The threat was contained.” Shore exploded at the monitor of the conservative news channel. The distressing part was viewership had gone up since the bombing of the Capitol Building.

Tom shook his head. “Fear is insidious.”   
  
Emily huffed, not enjoying his calm response. “Well, fear could kill your presidency before it even begins.”   
  
Tom snorted as that was the way of the world. It didn’t matter that they had overseen the investigation of who had committed the atrocity or disclosed the fact they’d closed down another attempt at harming their country. 

“How do you conquer fear?” Seth asked, not knowing a quick fix to that one at all. 

Tom knew the right quote for the moment. “If you want to conquer fear, don't sit home and think about it. Go out and get busy.”   
  
Seth perked up as this was something he could do. “I can write that into a speech, Mr President.”   
  
“Do it, Seth, and coordinate with the Secret Service and the East Wing. We’re going to cast our vote.”    
  
Shore grinned, seeing the plan. “That will do it. If you go out then you’re showing your perfect trust in the system.”

Tom simply pointed at Mike, his lead Secret Service agent. “Nope but I do have supreme faith in him.”    
  
Emily nodded, understanding the reason but she did add, “Showing yourself going out to vote might be the shot in the arm to fix it.”

Tom sighed. “I’m doing it because it is the right thing to do.”   


~*~

Tony and Tom were waving to the Press on the rose lawn, and stood for their photos to be taken. After all, there was no point in this unless they were highly visible. 

“Do you get used to the temporary blindness?” Tony asked even as he kept up the smiles and the waves. 

Tom snorted. “Nope.”   
  
“Oh well, that is comforting.” He shivered in the cold breeze. Tom didn’t think about the photo op. He thought just about his fiance's health. So he passed over his scarf and Tony wrapped it around his neck. 

“Why go and vote?”    
  
Tom spoke first as he was the President and that was protocol. “I am voting because it is the right thing.”

“Like handing your fiance your scarf.”   
  
Tom smiled. “Wouldn’t you make sure your loved one is cared for?”   
  
The teasing tone turned to almost heart eyes which cracked Tony up inside. Tony looked at the crowd and spoke softly. “I had a run in with Y-Pestis a few years ago and the President worries about me when the temperature dips. Now if you will excuse us.”   
  
“You had the plague and you aren’t worried?”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Why would I be? I have faith in President Kirkman and the Federal Agencies who have worked brilliantly together to ensure Americans safety from the threat.”

_ It was a record turn out for the votings. _


	13. Come to Dinner

Tony wondered about his life sometimes. He’d gotten up, got dressed, kissed his kids and watched as they were whisked off to school by the Secret Service. Only his place of work wasn’t the bullpen of MCRT, it was the East Wing of the White House. Today, a week after helping get the elections running, he was listening as his new team debated several things around the table.   
  
“This dinner has to go well.” Roo explained when quizzed about why she was so frantic. She was getting stressed as she needed the dinner seating arranged ASAP.   
  
Tony already knew how important the dinner was as Tom had been telling him how nervous he was about the event. The governors had the power to block the Senate elections which he needed to confirm the Senate, and get any type of confirmations. For example, he’d appointed Hookstraten as his acting VP until such a time as she could be confirmed.   
  
Of course, he said none of this to his team. The conversations between him and Tom would stay private forever, as far as he was concerned. “I am aware that hosting the governors needs to go well. So who do we sit next to each other? Roo and Donna - work together with the West Wing and make sure we have all the information. I would rather not have two mortal enemies sitting next to each other.”   
  
Amara, who’d settled into her position quickly, snorted. “That is an understatement, Sir. This dinner and the governors support at such a vital time has the power to make or break the President’s first 100 days.”   
  
Tony asked the team seriously. “Just how serious are the first 100 days?” He’d been getting a crash course in politics ever since they’d arrived in the White House but he was aware that you learn nothing without the right questions.   
  
Donna shrugged because it wasn’t a simple question. “It is just over three months and is often used as a yardstick to measure how successful a presidency will be.”   
  
Tony could understand that. “So like a Presidential Report Card?”   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
Tony just sighed and buried his head in his hands. “Okay, how do we go about offering the olive branch with the Michigan Governor?”   
  
The table all looked at each other as there was no easy answer to that one. The guy had been a dick but Tom had come down on him like a ton of bricks. It had been good for Tom’s image as a President with the people but not so much with several of the other governors.   
  
Donna hummed. “I will reach out and see what we can do.”   
  
~*~   
  
Gibbs had been sent a message. _Free for dinner?_   
  
He knew the number and immediately sent back a reply. _Sure - unless a case comes in._   
  
Tony grinned and he was pleased he’d be able to introduce the kids to Gibbs. _See you at 20:00, meet the kids_   
  
Tony closed his eyes for a second. The country was safer than it had been for a few weeks. The government now had a chance to rebuild. “So how is Seth taking the competition?”   
  
Roo chuckled. “Maybe, maybe not. He can’t complain as he was a speechwriter first, I was Senator Martin’s spokesperson.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Past is past so I am going to say I’m signing off tonight too by 19:00 barring any disasters.”   
  
Tony had sent Tom a message _Cooking dinner tonight. Gibbs to meet the kids. Come if possible._   
  
Tony got back a response fairly quickly. I’ll find a way even if it is just a flying visit.

 She showed him the latest dinner seating plan. Tony looked at it. “Why have we put Michigan on a table with two of his close friends?”  
  
“Senator Royce needs to feel like he has support but not enough to cause a problem.” Roo offered.   
  
Tony snorted and went with a mob cliched quote. “So keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”   
  
She nodded. “Also we’ve told the chief steward that the straight tables are gone.”   
  
Tony wanted to laugh at the way he was kind of adopting in some form of an adapted way Gibbs’ rule about keeping people apart. “How will this help?”   
  
Roo smirked. “They’ll have to send messages letting the staffers know, and report back the power blocs.”   
  
“You’re sneaky. That is genius. Talking about sneaky geniuses - how is Donna doing?”   
  
Roo shrugged. “She’s happy, she is digging for dirt.”   
  
Tony sat back and was pleased that things were going smoothly. He wondered if his mother would be proud of him and the party he was planning. It was driving him up the wall and he was falling back to intelligence gathering ways to make sure he could do it well.   
  
~*~   
  
Tony was in the residency only ten minutes later than he wanted to be. “Leo, Sweetpea!”   
  
The two kids wandered into the living area. “What’s up?”   
  
Tony pulled them into a hug. “Oh, I’ve missed you both. How was school?”   
  
Leo grunted. “Boring and still like a goldfish.”   
  
Tony nodded knowing that for many teenagers they would hate the added scrutiny. “Well, I think you should own it. Build up a reputation that you want. You’re the President’s kid and that isn’t going to change so you may as well own it.”   
  
Penny giggled. “Look, no cast. The Doctor came and removed it. It was so itchy.”   
  
Tony had effortlessly caught her. “That’s cool, sweetpea. Did you go to Daddy’s office?”   
  
She nodded. “It was so cool.”   
  
Tony ruffled her hair. “Well, today you are finally going to meet Agent Gibbs. He’s kind of cool.”   
  
The two did perk up at that because Tony had told them lots of stories about the Uber cool agent. It was obvious to both children that Tony cared for the other man and if that was the case they wanted to meet him.   
  
“Can we use the basketball court to try some new moves?”   
  
Tony looked up again at Leo’s request and nodded immediately. “Oh yes, I’m finding I have a lot of energy. If you’re game, even though it would involve getting up early, we can do a morning session in the gym.”   
  
Leo tried not to look too eager but Tony could see he loved the idea. Still, to spare Leo’s blushes, he played it cool. “No pressure, it’s just if I don’t start doing something the papers will start running with crazy stories about being pregnant or something.”   
  
Leo snickered as he didn’t doubt it. “Oh yeah, they so will. Can we start this weekend?”   
  
Tony grinned. “You betcha, buddy. So let’s go set the table. It won’t be too long until Gibbs is here.”   
  
Penny bit her lip. “Will Daddy make it?”   
  
Tony looked at her sadly. “We’re not sure. He did say he would make sure he could make at least a flying visit as we missed you both all day.”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “We were at school.”   
  
Tony nodded solemnly. What the kids did not know was Tom had asked for an update on the hour. Tony had asked every 30 minutes. He was paranoid. Sue him.   
  
Gibbs knocked on the door and Tony asked Penny. “Go get the door.”   
  
She grinned and raced off to do it, revelling in the fact she had two working arms. “Hello, Agent Gibbs.”   
  
He bent down, “Hello, Miss Kirkman.”   
  
She giggled. “You’re funny.”   
  
He smiled softly. “Perfect, as that is the aim.”   
  
Tony had made it to the door. “Don’t just stand there, you’ll make the secret service nervous.”   
  
The two agents just looked at Tony with placid faces and he smirked. “Oh I know, you’re the biggest and baddest out. I can respect that but you gotta let me tease my old boss.”   
  
He got twin snorts but the agents let his mentor through. Tony asked quietly. “How’s work been?”   
  
Gibbs sighed. “An adjustment without you there but you got a way more important job right now.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Yeah. Keep my eye on these two and their Dad.”   
  
Gibbs had a soft smile. “I don’t think this is one mission you’ll gripe at.”   
  
~*~   
  
Downstairs, Tom was listening to his closest advisors and couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “You’re telling me, that the governors don’t like the fact I’m _living in sin_ as they see it.”   
  
“No Sir. Emily and I have reached out to contacts and Seth have checked with the East Wing and their intelligence is saying the same thing.” Aaron replied carefully.   
  
Tom sat back in his chair, wondering if any of the previous Presidents ever had to put up with such craziness. Probably. If there was one thing for certain his Presidency was starting off with a bang.   
Tom didn’t object to marrying Tony tomorrow - it’s the fact that other people saw fit to force the timescale of it.   
  
Tom stood up. “Clear my schedule for the next half hour.”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
Tom just rolled his eyes. “Well, I need to go share the latest news with my fiancé and figure this out together.”   
  
“You mean you’re considering it?”   
  
Tom growled. “Want to? Not right now. This is messing with my timeline. Still, we need a functioning government and then it will help me limit the power of these people. Unfortunately, we need them to get the Senate elections off the ground.”   
  
Emily asked the silent room. “What do you think they’ll do?”   
  
“No idea,” Seth added. “I know it won’t be boring, that’s for damn sure.”   
  
~*~   
  
Tom walked into the residence, nodding at the two agents on duty at the door. Tony was still armed in the residence but they’d agreed to have it secured and then to stand guard. The family needed one place in the building where they could pretend they were normal. It was futile but it gave them a nice illusion.   
  
“Tony? Kids?”   
  
“In here, Daddy.”   
  
Tom walked into the dining area and smelled the delicious food. His stomach showed his appreciation. Damn, he’d almost missed out on Tony’s delicious food. “Ah, Agent Gibbs, welcome.”   
  
Gibbs stood up. “Thank you, Sir.”   
  
Tom went to say something but Tony cut him. “There is no point in asking. He’s a marine and now a federal agent.”:   
  
“He’s right, Mr President.” Gibbs remarked, wondering how this was his life.   
  
Tom sighed but gave up. “Well, I know how important you are to Tony so at least try to be comfortable.”   
  
“I will do my best, Sir.” Gibbs offered as a compromise.   
  
Tony had finished his spaghetti. “Now out with what you don’t want to say because you’re annoyed. Should the kids stay?”   
  
Tom snorted because trust Tony to notice, his children were curious and so was Gibbs. He shrugged. “Well, the governors are going to attempt to cause a problem.”   
  
“How?” Tony asked with a resigned tone, already aware thanks to his morning briefing about just how much trouble they could cause.   
  
Tom said it carefully. “They feel that I don’t have family values.”   
  
Tony groaned. “So not only do I need to organise their damn dinner, but a rush wedding. Damn, if I was a woman I’d think it was a shotgun wedding.”   
  
Gibbs snickered and couldn't help but tease Tony. “No dress, or should I have a shotgun?”   
  
Tony grinned but hit straight back. “Don’t smile yet, you’ll be my best man, and hell, the only one from this groom’s side.”   
  
Leo grinned, happy at seeing his Dad with a smile on his face. The only time he’d seen that since the bombing was with his family. “Do I have to wear a suit?”   
  
“Afraid so.”   
  
Tony had a wicked grin but figured why not kill two birds with one stone. He focused back on Tom. “Actually, you know what? We should hijack the dinner, you want to show you’re committed to your family, just like you are the country.”   
  
“Wait. Use the dinner?” Tom rolled the idea around his mind. He liked it more and more, turning an ambush around had always appealed to him.   
  
Tony nodded. “What do you think?”   
  
Penny butted in. “Does that mean I get to be a flower girl?”   
  
“Of course you will be, sweet pea.” Tom said as he swept his daughter up onto his lap.   
  
Gibbs had a smile on his face. “So back again tomorrow?”   
  
Tony clapped him on his back. “Well, you did tell the kids a load of embarrassing stories about me.”   
  
Gibbs shrugged. “Old friend’s prerogative.”   
  
Tom had seen the relationship between the two of them. He knew it was a bit more than that and knew they could use the Press to send a message to his fiancé’s useless father. “In that case, we need to go and tell our teams to get this organised. They’re going to have collective heart-attacks.”   
  
Gibbs stood up. “Well, I need to phone Vance and ask for the evening off tomorrow as well.”   
  
Tom shook his head. “Ask for the whole day. As best-man of one of the grooms, I would say you should spend the whole day tomorrow. Let him know that he can feel free to take it up with me if he doesn’t like it.”   
  
Tony took the kids to their bedroom, not quite hearing the quiet conversation occurring between Tom and Gibbs. Leo had been a treasure these last few days. He’d wanted the kids to be alone to ask. “So are you really okay with this?”   
  
Penny nodded. “You will be a part of the family and no one can say otherwise.”   
  
Tony’s heart went out to the little girl who’d definitely stolen a piece of his heart. “Oh, sweet pea. You really are an awesome girl.”   
  
She grinned from the hug and looked at Leo expectantly. The teenager snorted. “Hey, you saved my Dad, and keep on saving him. You’re pretty cool and haven’t gone crazy so I think we should keep you.”   
  
Tony pulled him into a hug too. He’d not had a family he fully trusted ever before so this was a new and novel feeling. He couldn’t believe that by this time tomorrow, he’d be a married man. He was more than okay with it, but he was also going to find out who forced the time frame and set Amara and Roo onto ruining them politically in any way they could.   
  
When he came back out into the living area he saw Gibbs wipe one sole tear away. He’d quiz Tom later, letting Gibbs keep his stoic facade. “You two gossiping about me?”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “Didn’t think it was fair for the kids to know and not their Dad.”   
  
Tony groaned. “Leave me with some dignity.”   
  
Gibbs tapped him on his back. “I’ll be back tomorrow for the big day. Let me know if there’s any way I can help.”   
  
Tony walked him out. “Thanks, Gibbs, for working with the crazy.”   
  
“I have since you tackled me in Baltimore. I’m not quitting now, DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony had reached the door and knew that Callows would have kittens if he stepped any further. “So ‘til tomorrow, Boss.”   
  
“Go and get some beauty sleep.”   
  
Tony looked rueful. “Love to but I just called my staff back so they could help prepare for the big day.”   
  
Callows quirked an eyebrow. Tony knew what she was asking without saying. “Walk with me and I hope my wedding won’t raise my threat assessment too far.”   
  
She groaned. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Blame the governors but on the upside, it will be within the White House and the governors will have already gone through scrutiny.”   
  
She pursed her lips. “Nope, I want it done again.”   
  
Tony smiled at the protectiveness and knew it was futile to argue. “Whatever you need to do, Callows.”   
  
_Today was going to be a long night but it would be worth it tomorrow - especially when all the planning paid off._   



	14. ... The Dinner Event

  
Tony woke up early as their schedule demanded. For Tom, it was so that he could start with early phone calls needed with other countries. For Tony, it was so he could get in a morning gym session. He needed it to keep his lung capacity.    
  
“You’re not going to take a day off for your wedding?” Tom grumbled beside him.   
  
Tony shook his head and with a big grin reminded him, “Nope, I don’t want to look fat for our wedding photos.” He stood up, slipping on the workout clothes he’d laid out the night before.    
  
Tom snorted, loving Tony’s sense of humour. It had been one of the things that had helped him keep his sanity. “On a scale of one to ten. How stressed are our senior staff?”   
  
Tony smirked. “Mine, not so much. We had the dinner planned so Roo and Donna were phoning a discrete designer and a judge for this evening.”   
  
Tony was reeled into the hug willingly. He whispered, “I can’t believe tonight we’ll be married.”   
  
Tom kissed him thoroughly. It was hard to resist when his fiancé was in workout clothes. “I’m looking forward to it even if it is in front of stuck-in-the-mud guests.”   
  
Tony returned the kiss. “Tonight is going to be fun.”   
  
He just hoped they got a disaster-free night - they deserved one, didn’t they?   
  
~*~   
  
Aaron, Emily and Seth had chosen to crash at the White House. Aaron hadn’t blinked twice at waking up with Emily in his arms. Although he could have done without the smirking face of Seth in his eye line. He whispered. “So we have the statements for the day? And how about our surprise?”   
  
Seth nodded having sorted out that before he’d gone to sleep. “I contacted the President’s sister and she’s on standby to give them at least a honeymoon night.”   
  
Emily woke up with a groan, reluctantly pulling away from Aaron. The Chief of Staff filed that away for the evening as he’d expected more of a reaction. “Okay, so the dinner is organised, the governors have all confirmed their attendance. The press has been picked to attend.”   
  
Seth looked perturbed as it felt too easy, all things considered. “So we’re ready?”   
  
Emily nodded. “Seems that way.”   
  
Aaron frowned. “It can’t be that easy.”   
  
Emily snorted. “Our work starts after the dinner. Right now, it’s in the East Wing’s hands.”   
  
~*~   
  
The rain was lashing down outside but Tony couldn’t have cared. He was in the East Wing in his main conference room when a knock distracted him.   
  
“So is this where the future groom is hanging out?”   
  
Tony nodded and didn’t bother to hide his smile at his mentor being here. He could guess what was in the bag. Wow, bossman definitely would not go home alone tonight unless he wants to. “Yeah, I am. Hey Gibbs, this is my team. Donna, my awesome chief of staff, Amara is my communications director, Patty is policy and Arousha is forced to answer the Press’ questions.”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “They’re going to have a frenzy after tonight.”   
  
Amara sneered because if they couldn’t handle a little surprise then they shouldn’t be part of the Press pool. “Then they should be smarter. Oh, wait, that’s the Governors.”   
  
Gibbs liked the fiery redhead. “Tony needs someone like you with him.”   
  
She smirked. “Don’t worry, I will look after your boy.”   
  
Tony groaned, seeing a future wife number five. “Oh god, I can see it now.”    
  
Gibbs smirked at him and vowed not to tease him too much. A wedding day was stressful enough without having the whole country being able to see it. “Relax, Tony. It’s your big day. You mentioned something about a designer?”   
  
Tony nodded his head. “Yeah. The food, catering and decorations are all ready. We have the judge on standby but Penny needs a kickass dress.”   
  
“And some flowers.” Gibbs reminded him.    
  
Tony snorted. “And flowers. We’re gonna sneak them in through treasury so that we can hopefully keep a lid on it. It is a new challenge, how to sneak through a wedding without anyone noticing.”    
  
~*~   
  
Penny’s dress was a white dress that she already had. The designer was looking harried. “What’s the turnaround?”   
  
Tony looked sheepish. “Tonight. By six please.”   
  
She thought about the style and the rush job. There is only one reason she could think of. “It’s a wedding.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Would I hijack a governor’s dinner to do something dastardly?”   
  
She tilted her head to the side. “If it suited you, yes.”   
  
Gibbs chuckled. “She’s got your measure better than the General’s.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “You made sure I knew how to avoid being steam-rolled. Ms McQueen, I could lie to you. However, if you wait until tomorrow you will be in every paper as the brilliant designer who made my favourite little girl the belle of the ball.”    
  
“Oh, I am doing this for free, Sir.”   
  
Gibbs watched with a fond grin as little Penny swished up to Tony. “What do you think?”   
  
Tony picked her up and with a big grin. “I think the prettiest girl at the dinner should make sure she saves a dance for me, Sweet Pea.”   
  


~*~   
  
The governor’s dinner was going well. The dinner was sombre but a celebration of the American spirit as it had been billed. The entrees were good, the music entertaining and everyone was taking a chance to speak before they were seated.    
  
The First couple had entered and shook hands with people. The women were definitely jealous of someone; they just couldn’t decide whether it was the President or the First Gentleman.    
  
Tony whispered. “Royce is glaring daggers at you.”   
  
Tom smirked even as he kept up his presidential smile. “And there was me thinking I was on his Christmas Card list.”   
  
Tony laughed and heard a few photo clickers. It was odd living his life under constant scrutiny but he was adapting. “Not anytime soon.”   
  
“I’ll survive.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Yes you will but I am sorry Mr President, but I promised a beautiful lady a dance.”   
  
Tom could see his daughter standing nearby shyly, and eyes lit up when Tony started the dance with her. In fact, he was sure that he heard a few coos from around him. It seemed that Tony could steal hearts wherever he went. Too bad, Tom had stolen it first and he had no intention of surrendering it.   
  
Emily sighed in a wistful tone, watching Tony. “I could hate you, Sir.”   
  
Tom snorted. “Hey, you’ll find your own great man. I just know it.”   
  
She just gave him a look. “Oh yeah, does he have a brother? One who has movie star looks, who wears suits really well. Let’s not forget great with kids, supportive and wears a shoulder holster.”   
  
Tom shrugged. “Try Agent Gibbs.”   
  
Emily looked over the other side of the hall, where Gibbs was sitting in his marine uniform. “Huh.”   
  
Tom had a wicked smirk, one that was not quite presidential. “Although I think Aaron might pout, and Amara Smith is eyeing Agent Gibbs like a piece of steak.”   
  
She blushed but couldn’t exactly say anything to her Commander-in-Chief. “Let’s get through the dinner first.”   
  
The bell rang and people were seated. The Governors, having assigned seats, seemed put out. Well, that was tough. Tony had worked long and hard with his team to make sure no one power base sat together. He couldn’t stop the politics but he could help the West Wing staff see where the bases were forming.    
  
Tom whispered. “They still don’t see it.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope.”   
  
Leo looked over a table and was grinning at one of the runners. Tony smirked. “Play it cool, kiddo.”   
  
Leo pouted. “How? What?”   
  
Tony snorted. “Trained investigator, remember?”   
  
Leo blushed. “Not cool.”   
  
Tony clapped him on the back. “We won’t spy on you, we have the secret service to do that for us.”   
  
Tom laughed openly at that, especially seeing the disgruntled look on his teenage son’s face. He’d dreaded the sneaking out stage and the secret service detail his son had to have relaxed those fears. “Well, since dinner has been served shall we start with just desserts?”   
  
“Rock it, Mr President.” Tony whispered.   
  
Tom grinned as he stood up and moved to the plinth. “Good evening and thank you all for attending. We have had some hard times in recent months but we’ve shown true spirit and we’re seeing the first steps to full democracy being returned and you are all an integral part of that process. I look forward to working together for bringing about a positive American future.”   
  
There was polite applause. He held up hands to suggest he wasn’t done. “Now, a most alarming report reached me this morning. It seems that amongst several of you, there is a belief that I don’t care for family values.”   
  
Stone cold silence. The room was taut with tension.    
  
Tom took a deep breath and continued. “I would counter that I have a deep residing respect for families in all shapes and forms. I was blessed with a loving wife who sadly died before her time. She gifted me with two amazing children, and then this amazing man came into my life. A man who has supported me, who has treated my children with respect and love. And yet, despite all that because I have yet to officially marry him ... Well, I have always said I would marry Tony in a heartbeat but the country came first. I am committed to bringing America back to its full strength just like I am committed to my family.”   
  
Judge Neilson, one of the Supreme Court judges stood up. “I can marry you now if that is what you wish, Sir.”   
  
Tom whirled around to his family table. “Perfect. Ms Rhodes would you stand as my witness, and Leo, the best man?”   
  
They nodded standing up with massive grins on their faces. The room was shell-shocked. The press were furiously scribbling. Tony stood up. “Thanks, Judge. Agent Gibbs, will you stand for me, and hey Sweet Pea ... want to carry the flowers?” She nodded.   
  
Tom looked at the room. “I am America’s humble servant and I will show just how committed to that I am. I ask that you be the guests at our wedding as a symbol of togetherness.”   
  
The governors were stoned-faced but were smart enough to clap. There was no way they could protest without looking homophobic. The press, as much as they liked to question the Kirkman administration, could all agree that he’d done well so far - so challenging him outright would look unpatriotic. The First Gentleman had served with distinction in both Police Departments and as a Federal Agent. The President had won this round again. They couldn’t block the Senate elections for any bargaining of power as they would look they were impeding the American democratic process.    
  
Tony would later on not remember the ceremony, he remembered how presidential Tom looked. He remembered the fond, loving look in Tom’s eyes and he had no doubt that he was loved. He remembered Penny crowing and demanding a hug as soon as they were announced as husband and husband.    
  
Tony waited for the judge to announce him as he had one last surprise. “Honoured guests. I give you husband and husband, President Thomas Kirkman and First Gentleman Anthony Kirkman.”   
  
The kids looked at him wide-eyed and surprised. Tony chuckled. “Hey, we’re family and it seemed silly me being the only one not with the name.”   
It also didn’t hurt that he wasn’t exactly fond of Senior so had no real attachment to DiNozzo.   
  
An hour later, when they found out that they were being given one evening responsibility free by the senior staff and Gibbs. It was a gift they’d treasure.


	15. All Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: One of the characters is in mortal peril this chapter. If guns are a trigger please avoid.

Tony woke up and giggled at the scene before him. Tom was lying with his head under the pillow, like a little child trying to block out the world. It was kind of ironic and adorable but Tony couldn’t help but observe. “That’s not very presidential.”   
  
Tom groaned at the comment because he didn’t want to get out of bed. His schedule today was shaping up for a definite headache-inducing day. “I have to go play nice with the leaders of the Senate.” He explained, aiming for some sympathy from his husband.   
  
Tony snorted because he was not sympathetic  _ at all _ . He was having to meet two sets of lobbyists who each felt like their voice should be heard above the others. He would eat with them and nod his head, and make sure that his staff took appropriate notes that he could then file in the bin. “You have fun, dear.”   
  
Tom took the pillow off his head, as he watched his husband slip on his work out clothes. “You’re mocking my pain.”   
  
Tony bent down over the bed to give him a kiss. “Absolutely.”   
  
“I’m the Leader of the free world you know.” He said with a grin showing he wasn’t serious.    
  
Tony snorted and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “Yeah, about that - I was mocking my husband ... who just so happens to be the President.”   
  
Tom pouted. “Oh, well, that’s alright then.”   
  
Tony smirked at him showing he was unrepentant before hollering. “Leo - be ready if you want me to run the drills with you.”   
  
Tom heard the crash of something that sounded like a teen in a hurry. He hoped whatever had crashed wasn’t a priceless artefact. Leo appeared in their room looking flushed. “I’m awake.”   
  
Tony was sipping an espresso that had magically appeared on the table. “Yeah, not quite but you will be exhausted or feeling more alive than ever after we finish.”   


Tom watched as the pair left to the gym area, it was good to see them bonding. Leo’s private coaching had seen him added to the varsity football team, much to the secret service’s annoyance. Tom had assured them that Leo would take appropriate steps to stay safe but if they tried to coop him up - he would do something dumb.  Penny appeared looking rumpled and grumpy into their bedroom. She took after Tom in that she was definitely not a morning person.  “Where has Leo gone?”   
  
“To do exercise with Tony.”    
  
She frowned, not liking the fact her brother had disappeared but then grinned. “So we can cuddle?”   
  
Tom patted the bed. He would have to make nice with the Senate as they had seen Hookstratten confirmed as Vice President and set the Congress elections. Thus reinstating a full working government, and maybe, just maybe his life would become a little calmer. “Sounds like a great idea, Sweet Pea. Tell me what your day will look like.”   
  
It was these vague routines in the morning and the evening that kept his family together, and more importantly kept his sanity when dealing with the political intrigued and bullshit.    
  
~*~

Gibbs had got a ping from the airport and the guy was predictable. He’d been smart enough not to go straight to the White House but there was an ulterior motive for being in DC. 

“Leon, I need an hour to make a visit to someone.”

The Director just looked at him as if to say  _ are you serious? _ Gibbs was serious though, “Senior seems to want to take advantage of Tony’s new position.”

The man sighed, having read through the now ex-agents file. He was so mad especially being a father himself. The man in front of him was more of a father to DiNozzo than the blood relative.

“Go for a long coffee break, I think.”

Gibbs smirked, taking that for none explicit permission. It was fine with him, he’d worked with less in the past. After all, his President had asked him to keep an eye on Senior and to try and head him off at the pass. There was no reason why the man should try and see the son he seemed to pick up and drop on a whim because he was now at the White House. 

~*~

Gibbs knocked on the door of the hotel room where he knew DiNozzo Senior was staying. 

“Who is it?”

“Agent Gibbs.”

Jethro kept it vague knowing that the man was more likely to open up as a result. Sure enough, he did. He looked to be enjoying the lap of luxury but if Tony was to be believed he’d struggle to pay the bill. “Can I come in?”

“Please.”

Gibbs stepped in but stayed standing in the living area of the room. “You in town long?”

The man was finishing getting ready. “Well, I want to discuss a few things with Junior ... I assume you are here to take me to him.”

Gibbs let his face stay stoic. “Not quite.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Gibbs didn’t think that needed to be explained, personally. “You will not be cleared to be within a 100ft of Anthony Kirkman.”

Gibbs deliberately using his married name to emphasise the fact that not even Tony wanted to acknowledge Senior was his father.

“What? Why?”

Gibbs lost his patience, this man was a conman and had been an abusive bastard toward his son when he was younger. He’d give anything to have Kelly and Shannon back with him. 

“You abandoned your child in a hotel room, and when child services noticed a pattern of concerning injuries you shipped him off to RIMA. You couldn’t be bothered to see him when he was dying of the plague and you expect exactly what now?”

“He is my son.” Senior spat back.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. “Funny that you’ve never treated him like one before his husband was President.”

“I’ve made mistakes but I can’t fix them if I don’t get to talk to him.”

Gibbs inwardly sneered. “You won’t get near him, and if you get the itch to blab to the press about Tony ignoring you ... I will ensure that whatever tatters of your reputation you’ve got left are shredded to pieces. Oh, and then I will get creative.”

“You know nothing.”

Gibbs snorted. “You’d be wrong about that ... you see Tony does, in fact, trust me and I have all the records of his hospital visits. I even managed to find the social workers’ notes, they’ll all get leaked to the Press. Tony is loved by the papers, the federal agencies and the White House.  _ It will not end well for you.” _

Gibbs could see the fury roll across the man’s face and any attempts at being the older charming guy disappeared. Senior hissed. “He wouldn’t even keep my name.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Why would he?”

He turned to leave the room but stopped at the last second. “There is nothing here for you in DC. In fact, I think the Secret Service is reviewing you as a possible security threat so you might want to leave the area quickly.”

**~*~**

“So what does the rest of my day look like?” Tom found himself asking Aaron and Emily. They ran most of his schedule between them with wicked efficiency. 

“You have a rally to spread the importance of voting for Congress.”

Tom nodded, knowing that was on his agenda. “When do I listen to the Senate Leaders?”    
His tone must have betrayed him as both of his advisors smirked. 

“At eleven thirty, sir. I think they want to have your undivided attention while they still can.” Shore explained. He’d heard nothing but griping from both leaders. He’d been able to placate them saying that the White House’s only agenda had been to see the restoration of full democracy. 

As a result, Aaron had seen the Senate work with terrific speed to get to the point where they could have influence. After all, you couldn’t lobby and push agendas if you didn’t have the President’s attention. It was a subtle piece of manipulation but it was why he was chief of staff.

“Am I to attend the rally alone?”   
  
Emily shook her head. “Nope, the public love the First Gentleman just as much as you do, Mr President. We’ve liaised with the East Wing and you’ll be due to leave in the motorcade at two pm.”

Tom just nodded, glad that he would get to see Tony before darkness. “Okay then, let’s get work. I want my bill to be heard. Who are the lobbyists and groups we need on our side for it to be heard, and does Seth have my speech?”   
  
Emily handed him a sheet of paper. “It’s here, you need to get him an assistant if he is going to write the key speeches and be Press Secretary.”   
  
Tom sighed, knowing it was a fair point. “Can we look into that?” 

~*~   
  
Time moved quickly with a busy schedule and soon enough Tom was getting ready for the rally. He listened to Mike’s rules for the trip and Emily and Aaron’s last-minute briefing details. He decided to let them talk and walk as he knew that the motorcade needed to be on its way soon. 

Tony was standing waiting for Tom, in a full suit and winter coat by their car. “You ready to go?”    
  
Tom snorted. “Indeed. Let’s go and convince a crowd to vote again.”   
  
Tony had a big grin. “Should be easier this time, as far as we know there’s no crazy megalomaniac trying to kill us.”    
  
Tom had to laugh, and after his last meeting, he needed that. “I love the way you qualify that statement.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Well, let’s hope it is a good day.”   
  
Mike couldn’t help but pipe up. “Amen.”   
  
Tom smirked at his lead agent. “You’re not the only one. How goes the security?”    
  
Ritter sighed as from a security perspective it was the worst type of place - open to the elements and there were too many buildings for him to be truly happy. “We’ve vetted the crowd, pulled support from DC PD and the FBI. We still want to limit your time on the podium to a maximum of five minutes.”

Tony nodded, understood having been in Mike’s shoes providing security. “I will drag him off if he starts talking too long.”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
Tony smirked at his husband. “I love your words so much I want you alive to say them.”   


Tom deflated - if only the Senators knew that all they had to do was convince Tony to win an argument. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Tony had an angelic grin. “I know Mr President, now let’s go and watch you be Presidential.”

_ If Tom had realised what was about to unfold, he would have ordered them all back to their office. _

~*~   
  
The rally was in full swing. Tom had the crowd eating out of the palms of his hands. Tony was looking around the crowd, remembering to fix a happy smile on his face. He couldn’t stop scanning the crowd as he knew in his gut that something was wrong. 

The crowd had been whipped into a frenzy - Tom was starting to get the hang of public speaking as President. Tony had seen each and every speech, and it was clear that Tom was growing in confidence. 

“And we will once again have a true, and full democracy.”   
  
Tony heard a bang, and a scream and was moving. He could hear Mike and Shauna cursing and moving toward them but Tony was closer and he hadn’t lost his instincts. He was hugging Tom and pulling him down. He knew that the Secret Service would soon enough swarm around them but they were sitting ducks for those first few seconds. 

He fell in a heap, for a second he had a flashback to their first meeting when something similar had happened. The adrenaline had flooded him, he was checking Tom for any hits and breathed a sigh of relief seeing there was no bullet wound. 

Tony was about to make a comment when he heard Mike say. “Phoenix is hit.”   
  
He looked down and saw the red expanding on his shirt shoulder.  _ Not again. _ He hated getting shot. “Damn. Guess we didn’t get so lucky the second time.”

Tom looked ashen. “Where’s the paramedic?”   


The medical services were there, and cutting his shirt off. Still, Mike had to issue the order. “We’re on the move.”   
  
The paramedic looked like he wanted to argue but it was hard to do with the head of the presidential protection. After all, there had been a shooter and there was no reason to believe there wasn’t another one. Mike trusted his agents to close down whoever had dared to take a pop at the President. 

Agent Callow hopped on the ambulance. “Sir, I won’t take my eye off him but you need to go with Agent Ritter.”   
  
Tom wanted to protest but the argument died with Mike not pulling his punches. “Mr President, he just protected you, don’t let it be in vain. Your safety and his safety is of the utmost importance.”

Tom sighed. “You win but I want to be able to see the ambulance.” He figured that was a reasonable request. 

Ritter nodded. “You got a deal.”

~*~

Tony was in a lot of pain once the adrenaline that had initially flooded his system disappeared. “Where’s Tom?”

Callow was the one to answer. “The President is in the car behind us. He’s watching us but we couldn’t defend you both and leave room for treatment.”

Tony grimaced. “Sorry I got shot.”

She huffed in annoyance. “You just saved the President so I won’t shout ... yet ... but you were supposed to let us do our job. You’re not meant to get shot either, being part of the First Family.”

Tony winced as the bullet jostled in his shoulder having hit a pothole in the road. “I’ve been shot before.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know ... just relax, let them fix you up.”

“I feel woozy.”

Callow looked nervous. “That would be the blood loss.”

“Tell Tom I love him, and make sure the kids know I will bounce back.” Tony bit his lip. “Damn, little Penny is going to be so scared.” .

Callows didn’t sigh but her heart went out to her principal. “You will be able to tell them yourself.”

Tony felt a shot of something flood his system. “Make sure I don’t reveal anything classified. I hate painkillers.”

Callows knew that he did have a funny reaction to drugs. “We will. You got  _ glasses  _ safe. We’ve got your back,  Sir. No secrets will cross your lips.”

He liked the sound of that - Tony had no option but to surrender to his body’s demand that he rest.

~*~   
  
The trip to the hospital had thankfully been without further incidences. Tom had been bundled into a private waiting room. Leo and Penny met him there, their principal agents were with them and there was an extended presence outside of the room. Tom knew they must have seen the speech on the TV and he wanted to wince. 

“It’s not fair.” Penny whispered. “Why would they want to hurt Tony?”

He sighed because that was the million dollar question but he was going to ensure he had answers. “No it’s not fair but Tony is strong, kiddo, and he has to pull through.”   
  
“How do you know?” Leo asked, he’d seen how quickly the blood had spread over his step-father’s shirt and it scared him. He knew that blood loss was one of the most dangerous things in these situations. He was freaking out because he knew that Tony had health problems so this was even more dangerous. 

Tom had a weak, worried smile. “He has to be, he is a Kirkman now.”

All three of the remaining Kirkman's hugged each other - waiting to hear news on the newest member of their family.    
  


 


	16. Legacies

  
Tom saw Gibbs slip into the waiting room, having been admitted by the Secret Service agents. He’d been on a case in a neighbouring state and soon as the news filtered through, Vance had ordered Gibbs to the hospital. It felt right for him to be there and Tom managed to whisper the update. “He’s still in surgery.”   
  
Gibbs replied, adding more for himself. “I know, Mr President. He’s strong... He won’t let a bullet beat him. He beat the plague.”   
  
Tom hoped Gibbs was right. “I hope so. Sit, please.”   
  
Gibbs did and was careful about the noise he was making, not wanting to wake up the children. “You know, I spent the morning running Senior out of town, and then was on a case in Arlington.”   
  
Tom snorted because that was at least one bit of good news regarding Tony’s father. The man was a waste of space and had no right in trying to cash in on his son’s recent rise in profile. “As far as I’m concerned Tony’s father is right here.”   
  
Gibbs sat down and tried to shake from his memory the picture of Tony collapsing on top of the President that he kept seeing on replay. He’d known immediately from the jerk of his body that Tony had been hit.   
  
~*~   
  
Tony didn’t feel much right now, he was asleep under the watchful eye of Agent Callow. She knew the staff had been vetted but she was feeling particularly paranoid. Sue her. No one was getting a chance at her principal and when he was awake - she was having words about job roles and expectations. He was the President’s husband and the country’s First Gentleman - it was her job and Ritter’s to protect them.   
  
Tony didn’t know it but not only was there a very worried First Family, but there was also the very worried staff in the East Wing. Roo was here, but the others had stayed at the White House. She was Tony’s official spokesperson and knew what to say at what time to ensure the country didn’t go into a tailspin.   
  
Meanwhile back in the operating theatre, the surgeon had made the incision. “Watch his stats. Dr Pitt is there something I should watch for?”   
  
Pitt had been asked to stay on the line. “His stats will need to be monitored as his lung function is impaired.”   
  
“Any reaction to anaesthetics that we should watch for?”   
  
Pitt answered with as much detail as possible. “Not in the traditional sense - He is known for burning through them. If he comes out you can not afford to adjust the dose, you will have to switch to local anaesthetics.”   
  
“Understood, thank you.”   
  
Shauna hoped he didn’t wake up because that would suck. He’d protected the President he deserved a stress-free operation to help repair the damage. She hoped her colleagues had hunted down the scumbag soon.   
  
~*~   
  
Outside the hospital, there was a crowd gathering - split into news outlets and the general public. It was a vigil that had spread to a huge crowd within an hour. The Secret Service couldn’t get rid of them all so simply had to set up a security cordon so they couldn’t get too close to the hospital. They were paranoid at the best of times but right now, they’d just faced an attack on their principal.   
  
At NCIS, the headquarters were still in shock. Tony’s former team were walking around in a daze. It seemed like they kept flipping between hating and adoring Tony. Apparently, a televised assassination attempt meant they adored him.   
  
McGee was walking around in a daydream and even Ziva looked rattled. In reality, what bothered them more was the fact that Gibbs was allowed at the hospital but they were deemed as not viable on security grounds.      
  
~*~   
  
There was a cheer in the OR when they finally closed the first husband up and so far - so good. However, the surgeon knew that for Mr Kirkman the danger was going to be in recovery. Thankfully, Dr Pitt was coming in from Bethesda to oversee the recovery.   
  
He had the job now of going to tell the First Family that Mr Kirkman would live to fight another day.   
  
He slipped into the waiting room, having had his credentials checked. “Mr President.”   
  
The President was on his feet and the worry was clear on his face. “Is he okay?”   
  
“We’ve removed the bullet from Mr Kirkman’s shoulder. He had the damage to his brachial artery but the artery graft is stable and has ensured proper blood flow to the arm. He will require some physical therapy but there is no reason why he cannot regain full working use of his arm.”   
  
“Thank you.” Tom really couldn’t quite find the words for his relief. He’d been replaying the moment in his mind. The gunshot; Tony falling on top of him; the blood. “It is a relief to hear.”   
  
The surgeon smiled softly. “No thank you, Sir. You have been a pillar of strength and my wife is a big fan of your husband.”   
  
The agent at the back snorted but held his tongue. He made his excuses to leave. “I have to check on some patients but your husband is now in recovery and his Secret Service agent is clearing the space.”   
  
Tom knew that was their life now, the Secret Service was part and parcel of their life. However, after today, he was not going to complain about one single measure. He never wanted another moment like the one earlier today.   
  
He looked at his exhausted kids. He was glad he could wake them up with good news. “Hey, Leo, time to wake up buddy.”   
  
“Where’s Tony?”   
  
Tom smiled softly. “He’s in a room now, they’ve finished the surgery. He’s still asleep but we’ll be there once I’ve woken up Penny.”   
  
The young teen bit his lip. “He’ll be okay?”   
  
Tom didn’t want to say anything too soon knowing how fickle the world could be with the people he loved. “He has some physical therapy he has to do and he will need to get stronger but I’m sure you can help me with making he sure he does that.”   
  
Tom saw his son’s chest puff up with pride and knew that there was no way Tony would be able to slack on his recovery exercises, and he wasn’t adverse to using darling sweet Penny to guilt-tripping him into taking the proper amount of time to recover.   
  
“Hey Sweet Pea, the Doctor came in and said we can go see Tony but he will still be asleep.”   
  
She frowned at the idea he might be sleep. “He’s fixed though, right?”   
  
Tom smiled through his worry. “The surgeon has fixed him up but he is weak now and needs to get stronger so he will need lots of sleep.”   
  
“We can help though. Right, Daddy?”   
  
Tom pulled her tight. “There is no one who can stop us.”   
  
Gibbs smiled, proud and pleased as punch that Tony had managed to find the right family. He was cared for and his heart was not wasted in this family - they loved him as much as he loved them. He was sure now that Tony’s heart and mind were safe - now all they had to do was see that he recovered. “He’ll want to check himself out of the hospital as soon as he’s conscious.”   
  
Tom snorted, showing how unimpressed he was by the idea. “Not this time. A medical professional can tell him plus he’s got his own security detail. If he still doesn’t behave I will guilt trip him.”   
  
Gibbs had to smile at the tone  - he’d been married enough times to know the sound of an annoyed spouse. “How will you do that, Mr President?”   
  
“My darling daughter.”

Gibbs had to admire the plan. It was sneaky but he could guess that very few people would be immune to the pouting power of one Penny Kirkman. “Sounds like a plan.”

Any further conversation was stopped with the news that the Secret Service had, in fact, swept the rooms and hallways and they could move to the First Gentleman’s room.

~*~  
  
Gibbs hated when Tony was injured. It didn’t matter whether it was a checkup or, like today, something more serious. He would always flash back to that trip where he was under the blue lights. Today he didn’t look that rough but he did look too pale for his own good.   
  
Penny clutched her Dad’s side and looked worried. To be fair to the little girl, the President didn’t look any better. He could try to reassure them that Tony had been shot before but he knew that might not be as comforting as intended.

Leo spoke up. “He’s so still.”  
  
Gibbs smiled softly. “It’s the only time he is, kiddo.”   
  
Leo bit his lip. “You sure?”   
  
Gibbs nodded. “I’ve known your stepdad a long time now. He’s loyal, caring and always on the go. It hasn’t changed in ten years so I doubt it ever will.”   
  
The President snorted. “When he sails, it’s the only time he’s still.”   
  
Gibbs nodded and that right there spoke to the volume of the relationship between the couple. There were very few people who could break through Tony’s barriers so successfully. Unlike others, he knew Tony could sail and the boat in the basement bugged him because he wanted to sail it. Tony didn’t know it but the next boat was going to be gifted to him. Gibbs had heard how Tony wanted to show Leo the ropes of boats and what better way than with a custom built boat. “That figures. You should be prepared for him to be a bit loopy when he wakes up.”   
  
The Agent spoke up. “I already swore to protect his back, Agent Gibbs. Least I can do.”   
  
Gibbs looked at her and knew guilt and the damage it could do. “He protected his husband and the President. Neither you nor Agent Ritter would have covered the ground in the meantime. He’ll be okay, it’s a nasty wound but he will recover.”   
  
She nodded and took a deep breath but Gibbs knew it would take more than words. He just hoped that when Tony said the words, she would believe him.   


~*~  
  
_A vigil has been growing outside where the First Gentleman is being treated. There is no word yet on his status but we are assuming that the official statement will be made soon. The Stock Markets have been closed as a precaution but will be opening in twenty-four hours._ _  
_

What the reporter hadn’t stated was by that point the polls for the elections would have closed and the First Gentleman should be awake from his operation. It should restore the confidence in the market.

~*~  
  
Inside the hospital, Tom was sleeping on a chair and his kids were sleeping on a bed opposite their stepfather. He cricked his neck and startled. “Hey.”   
  
Tony managed a pained smile. “Hi.”   
  
“You scared me.” 

Tony wanted to shrug but even in his daze, he knew that was a bad idea. “Not sorry. You’re alive.”  
  
Tom shook his head knowing that he wasn’t going to win that argument. What he wanted Tony to understand though was that his life was just as important to him. He didn’t care about whatever title he was called at work. His favourite titles were father and husband. “Yeah, and it would suck if you’re not there with me. We have jobs to do including raising those wonderful hellions.”

Tony looked over and his heart melted. He wasn’t Gibbs so he had no problem in admitting a mistake. “Well, I get it but I love you stupid and I can’t resist my instincts.”  
  
Callows spoke up. “It is our job now.”   
  
Tony held out his hands, he wanted to hug his husband and let Tom see and feel that he would be okay. “I get what you’re saying.”

Tom didn’t care about appearances he wanted to dive into Tony’s arms but he didn’t want to hurt him. There were a lot of wires attached to Tony for Tom to be truly happy. Tony moved them to make a space. “Come here.”  
  
Tom whispered. “Glad you’re awake.”   
  
Tony was falling asleep again. “I’ll be stronger. Get the team here. Where’s Gibbs?”   
  
Tom snickered. “Something about finding who took the shot.”   
  
Tony wanted to ask more questions but his healing body fell asleep. He would have to wait until tomorrow before he got any more answers.

~*~  
  
Tony awoke in the morning to find Tom looking better and the children eating breakfast. It would appear Penny was most annoyed that he’d awoken while she was asleep. Tony managed a weak, “Hey, sweetpea, champ.”   
  
“Tony!” 

Tony had braced himself for the inevitable jump and took the pain gladly. Little Penny and Leo didn’t deserve to have seen that on the TV. “I’m sorry I scared you,” Tony whispered.  
  
“We’re just glad you’re okay.” Leo said gently.

Tony nodded but took the hug off both children. “So how are the news and the public taking this?”   
  
Tom wanted to shake his head in frustration that Tony was not taking enough time for himself but that was not the job they’d signed up for. They still had jobs to do. “The markets are closed and debate is raging whether the polls will have a significant turnout.”   
  
Tony sighed because today was supposed to be the day where their hard work and their sacrifices paid off. The couple was under no illusion that they wouldn't be under constant pressure and moving from one crisis to the next. “Typical.”   
  
Tom shrugged. “We always have jobs to do.”   
  
Tony’s mind raced, knowing his being shot was one of the issues. “Help me up. We need to get to the window.”   
  
Leo was looking pensieve. “Is that a good idea?”   
  
Tony was honest with him. “Probably not but the country apparently wants to see my face. So I propose a family shot at the window.”   
  
“You’ll be moving rooms the very next minute.” Ritter spoke up and Tony bowed to the demand. His shoulder had a very visible reminder about why they needed security.

Tony simply said, “You’re the boss.”

_The wave at the window of the whole family would signify the new hope of America and be one of the more often used when wanting to show the infamous Kirkman family. Oh, and the remnants of the True Believers who’d been behind the shooting were hunted down with ruthless efficiency. It turns out that Gibbs could be all about inter-agency cooperation with the Secret Service when it came to hunting down Tony’s shooter._

 

**Epilogue**   


Tony smiled at his husband who was struggling to get his coat on. Tony had no problem slipping it on for him.

“You know you’re only two years younger than I am.” Tom groused at him.

Tony smirked, still looking ridiculously good in his old age. “I know it’s all the sports I played that keeps me lithe.”

“Whatever you say, Mr Kirkman.”  
  
Tony smirked reeling him. “You are still hot and presidential, President Kirkman.”   
  
Tom chuckled. “It’s been thirty years since we were in office.”   
  
Tony was more than aware. He’d never expected to end up as the Country’s First Gentleman. He’d trail blazed a lot of initiatives by existing. “Time for the inauguration.”   
  
Tony and Tom were heading to the ceremony from the farmhouse they’d bought. It was just outside of DC and a bolthole from all the politics.   
  
“Where’s Penny?” Tony asked, knowing that she’d rejected the offer of staying at the farmhouse saying she’d be a bag of nerves if she had to sort preparations and travelling into her schedule.   
  
Tom answered. “Our daughter is currently running roughshod over both her children and her nephews to make sure they’re ready for the ceremony.”   
  
“And how is Leo?”   
  
“Nervous.”

The inauguration ceremony was one of the biggest events on the calendar and would be seen throughout the world. It was no wonder he was nervous. Tony might not have enjoyed the first days of Tom’s presidencies but the lack of pomp and circumstance suited them down to the ground.  

“Let’s go.”  
  
~*~

The men shook hands with the families of the living Presidents and their spouses.

Tony was greeted by Kimble Hookstraten. She was named President after Tom had finished eight years in office. “You mean living through eight years didn’t put him off?”

Tom chuckled but had definitely seen the amusement in the result too. “I blamed Tony ... he made it look easy.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. They’d been a normal family with an extraordinary circumstance. They’d had a mammoth task with the bombing of the capitol building meaning they had to rebuild the democracy within the country. “Hey, I just helped him with sports.” 

Tom snorted because he did more for Leo than just help him play sports. The children had long since started calling him Pa.

The people went quiet as Tom stepped up onto the podium. They’d debated exactly just who would hold the bible but there was a symbolism here that Leo just loved. He passed Emily and Aaron who’d married and their children were now the ones pulling the strings in Washington. He passed his daughter who was in the front row, proud of her big brother. 

Tom looked at his son, his pride and joy shining brightly in his eyes. The judge started the words for the ceremony and the repeating of the oath.

Tom shared a look with Tony, as the words were uttered. He flashed back to when he’d first said those words when he’d been sworn in at the White House.

The announcer spoke. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I now give you President Leo Kirkman.”

_Tom and Tony were in agreement - as a legacy, this wasn’t a bad one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a massive thanks to Edronhia for beta duties. If this is readable then it is down to her hardwork. 
> 
> AND a huge thank you to all those readers who have read, reviewed or left kudos. The feedback on this story blew me away. I am not sure if I will return to the boys as the folder of stories to write is getting ever bigger. Although, I may be convinced by timestamps.


End file.
